Project 16 (original)
by Danielle. insert random code
Summary: This is the story of 16. Someone who lives in a world they have never known, and yet they have ties to it. Whilst trying to find their past, they uncover more than just who they once were. But also why they were that. Join them in finding their past, and help uncover every truth behind the illusionairy lies of the world. But who can be trusted?
1. Disclaimer

(please skip over this if you don't care about legal stuff. I just do it because of laws.)

A quick disclaimer before you start reading this book, this also has to do with the origin of why I started writing it.

First of all I will say it started as a bit of a fan project from the game serie of "Splatoon" which is owned by the company Nintendo, any and all characters that are shared within this book and the "Splatoon" universe are not mine. Those are of Nintendo and all their rights are deserved. Even if they are somewhat changed up from the original, and leave the "canon story" in certain aspects.

For those who do not fully understand that, allow me to explain. I "borrowed" some of the characters of the serie and its setting for convenience. Since I am no professional writer I had to do with what I had.

For those who know these games and have played them I will quickly mention all character have a anatomy which is almost the exact same as humans, just a couple quirks.

There are characters whom I made myself, they are technically speaking mine according to copyright laws but if you wish to use them or similar characters please ask beforehand.

The art that makes up the book cover has been made by an artist on twitter by the name or "rringabel". Since the cover sadly doesn't completely fit I've put a full shown picture of it on the bottom of this disclaimer.

For all those who which to ask it, the copyrights (technically) belong to me since I paid the artist. If you wish to use it please contact me beforehand.

Now also one last thing to add I came on Wattpad because I wanted to get more feedback, so if you feel like leaving a comment to help. Feel free to do so, but just stay calm and nice towards one another.

Now without any further hold ups, please enjoy!


	2. Prologue

My name is 16, and that's the most that I know about myself. I am currently an agent of the agency. Ironically my agent sign is UC-16, and I am trying to reveal all mysteries that together form my memories. For what I know about this world around me... it's divided by a never ending war. A war which will only provide more questions than it will bring answers. A war in which I am a deciding factor, a solution and at the same time none more than just a commoner.

This is the story of whom I was and whom I will become.

For right now let me tell you my first memories. I will admit the first memories I have are none more than a blurry mess of colors and sounds. Some of which still haunt me every other day.

The very first thing that happened is... weird for a lack of better words. I felt floaty but not like I was flying, I couldn't have been in air. I've seen some shapes all through a green color. There was something or someone passing right in front of me. I wanted to react, but I couldn't move. I don't know what exactly happened but I ended up lying on the ground, hearing a voice saying: "This project shows promise." Those very words haunt me.

What did they mean with: "this project"?


	3. Chapter 1: Awakening

I just woke up not knowing where I am. I tried to look around but, whenever I opened my eyes I saw no more than a blur of white, grey and a light pink tone.

When sometime later my vision cleared up a little I noticed that I was sitting down, a dark tone of green and some people talking.

After some time I was fully aware of everything around me. Still questioning where I was, I decided to take a better look around. I was clearly in a white room there was a single metal door. A chair and a table in front of me. What most bothers me is that the green is gone, and I do not know what... or maybe who it was.

I heard the door open and immediately looked over to see what was going on. A man wearing a green uniform walked in looking at me, upon closer inspection I noticed he couldn't stand straight up something wrong with his back. He noticed I was awake and said: "Good to see you finally woke up."

With him saying no more than that I was still questioning what the hell was going on.

After a little while of us staring at each other in complete silence, he asked me: "What is your name?"

I was considering my options, I had no reason to trust him. "Give me one good reason to tell you."

The man walked closer, I noticed my heart raised. I was getting ready to attack, but... why? When the man was right in front of me he said: "I am not going to ask nicely again. What is your name?"

I guess I had to. "my name is..."

I fell silent realizing that I didn't know. The man was looking straight in my eyes. I didn't know what to do, I froze in fear. The man clearly angry, turned his back on me and walked towards the door. Just before he left he said: "If you don't tell me your name once I get back, things will get messy."

Right after that I tried to memorize I tried to think, but nothing would come. Now also knowing that I have no memories at all I realized that I'd be in trouble. As time passed I only got more and more afraid of what would happen, not knowing what to do.

When the man came back he immediately appeared to be in a better mood. He sat down on the chair across from the table and said: "I'm sorry for what happened before, the day has been less than kind to me. I understand you have no reason to trust me and I have no reason to trust you either. But I believe we can help each other."

He fell silent for a second looking at the wall to my right. I had a bad feeling about it. As he looked back at me he calmly asked me: "Can you tell me your name? so I can help you."

I knew I didn't have another option but to tell him the truth. And so I shyly said: "I... I do not remember."

The man looked at me more surprised than anything else. I panicked, I thought he was going to kill me. He saw the fear in my eyes, though to my surprise he actually left the room without saying a word. I knew a couple of things for sure: he was not working alone and they wanted something from me which I couldn't deliver.


	4. Chapter 2: Not alone

An unknown amount of time had passed since that man left the room. It felt like I've been there for days on end.

At some point the metal door opened, though instead of the man 2 other persons walked in. One with long black and pink hair, wearing sunglasses and showing a broad smile. Meanwhile the other has short grey hair wearing a facemask and only revealing their yellow eyes.

Whilst they walked in I kept silent and watched them. After they had closed the door the one with glasses asked: "Are you sure this is the one Sergeant was talking about?"

To what the other replied: "Don't be so hasty, he did mention that she didn't talk much."

This immediately raised questions, who was this "Sergeant", and who is "she". Could they possibly be talking about me?

Whilst I was trying to think of what would answer my questions, I didn't notice that the one with the glasses got closer to me. "HEY!"

I got startled by them shouting me out of my thought. I've figured they must both be girls considering their lighter voices. Meanwhile I was looking the one with glasses straight into... well what would be her eyes.

After a couple seconds she looked over her shoulder and asked that other one: "Did the Sergeant state she could not talk or did not talk much?"

The one with grey hair sighed and replied: "She did say something. But he didn't tell me how much."

The one with glasses looked me straight in my eyes again and said: "Look buddy this is how it is going to work. I am Agent 1 and that's Agent 2. We got a couple of questions for you, answer in a way we think is satisfying or you will never get out of here. Am I understood?"

As I was recollecting my thought's, I sighed and nodded. Agent 1 was clearly more hostile and less patient than Agent 2. Once again my thought got interrupted by Agent 1. She was looking in my eyes again after having removed her sunglasses, revealing to have the same eyes as Agent 2. Curious... maybe they are related or are those not their real eyes?

I noticed Agent 1 getting impatient because of me not having a clear mind. She spoke with an annoyed tone: "Hope you are ready. What do you remember doing before you woke up here?"

I looked around to the ground, to Agent 2 by the door and finally to the right. Agent 2 seemed to be bothered by me looking to the right, but why? What is there on the other side? Or outside of this room? Finally I answered to Agent 1 saying: "As much as I wish I could tell you, I can't. Because I do not remember."

Agent 2 walked over to me pushing aside Agent 1, and told me in a soft caring voice: "We only wish to help you. But if you refuse to tell us what happened, no one can help you."

I felt myself panicking again, what did I have to say? From stress and fear I felt a tear go down my right cheek. Agent 2 took notice of it and asked Agent 1 to leave, which she did. Now it was just us 2 remaining. But to my right I heard someone, they said something about not knowing what to do with me.

Agent 2 took off her mask revealing the same smile as Agent 1's. They each have 3 sharp fangs and yet it felt more comfortable when Agent 2 smiled than when Agent 1 did.

Agent 2 sat down on the chair across from me and said: "To tell you the truth on what we know happened to you before you came here. We found you passed out in an alley, and immediately noticed you were not like us. Agent 1 decided we should take you here to overcome any unwanted attention regarding you. Do not ask me why or how you ended up in that alley, because I don't know."

When I fully realized that if it were not for agents 1 and 2 I might not even have survived in the first place. Whilst starting to cry softly of happiness. Agent 2 said: "I am sorry for what may have happened to you, and also for Agent 1's behavior. I'll leave you for now. In an hour she will be back with more questions."

As she left the room I saw her hesitate at the door, right before she put on her mask and closed the door behind her.

A while later Agent 1 came back into the room, just like 2 told me. She sat down right in front of me with a list of what she wanted from me. "I already told you the drill before so let's get this over with. Do you remember any of the oncoming things? Your name, your age, where you came from, what you are and why you appear to have defected."

"None of those things, and what do you mean with defected?"

She looked at me with a curious expression. Then showed me a mirror which she got out of her pocket and I saw myself for the first time, or at least the first time since I could remember. I was indeed clearly different from that man from before and the agents 1 and 2. It was mainly visible by my hair which is different, but in an unexplainable way.

Agent 1 nodded before speaking again. "That expression on your face tells me enough, I'll explain the defection when it's the time. For now another question: What are your folks secrets?"

I felt anger burning through my veins. How the hell did she not realize I truly don't remember anything? As a reaction of my anger I got up and tried to hit her, but I couldn't. I didn't realize earlier but my wrists were chained to the chair.

As soon as my anger passed I felt myself weaken and sat down, just to burst in tears yet again.

After that I heard 2 different voices, though I did not recognize them. "She cannot be lying she's mentally broken and clearly confused."

"How the hell can you say that?! She tried to attack you for Christ sake."

"She didn't know what she was doing. They're helpless, clueless of what's going on, she reacted out of instinct. Give me more time I can get through to her."

I no longer know what is going on. Nor what they want from me, or who can hear me and see me while I am in this room. I wish I knew who to trust and what to do.


	5. Chapter 3: A familiar feeling

After my encounter with agents 1 and 2 I fell asleep I have no clue how much time had passed since. I woke up from the door opening, agents 1, 2 and that man walked in. 1 and 2 explained me that the man is the Sergeant, I suppose that would have been obvious.

I asked if I could talk to Agent 2 without the Sergeant and 1 in the room. Right after they had left I heard someone speak. "Well looks like she trusts at least someone here."

It did not bother me, even if it sounded somewhat suspicious. I must decide for myself who to trust and who not to trust. Agent 2 sat down on the other chair and said: "Go ahead, I am listening."

For a little while I hesitated if it would truly be most wise to ask her. And decided that I had no other choice. I started talking: "Look I know I am fairly silent, and not co-operative either. But I will confess that I know you guys are listening in at me all the time and keeping an eye on me. I want to know why you guys do not trust me, because as long as you don't trust me, why would I trust you?"

Agent 2 ever so slightly looked over to the wall on my right, further confirming the suspicion of something being there. She looked worried and surprised at the same time. And just like me, not knowing what to tell.

Eventually she decided to tell me this: "We are keeping an eye on you to make sure you are stable. I will honestly tell that I do not want to do this, but I have no choice, not until we know what to do. I do not suppose you understand exactly how this world is. I cannot judge you for that, I cannot judge you for distrusting us."

I nodded and then said out loud: "Hey Agent 1 and Sergeant I know you are listening in and I do not accept that. I Want to speak to her in complete private."

I waited and Agent 2 kept silent knowing I had an advantage here. We waited for a while. Until I heard silent footsteps which got less loud with every step, meaning they probably left. But, I still do not trust the situation.

I noticed I was starting to get weak again just like before with Agent 1. I looked Agent 2 in her eyes and asked: "Will you please take off that mask, it makes me uncomfortable."

She was hesitating to do so but with no option to look for any help. She took of her mask whilst saying: "If it makes you more comfortable. Now I know you wanted them to leave for a reason. You aren't keeping secrets from us, are you?"

I must tell her. "I must ask of you to keep this secret however weird this may sound. Promise me, please."

She nodded knowing I was not joking around. "Whenever you and me were alone in this room last time I felt something. Something familiar, yet distant. Something I can't explain but I think you can."

Agent 2 looked at me with guilt in her eyes. I do not understand, why would she feel guilty? I said: "well I hoped you would know, or feel something as well. Look I am trying to work along but..."

I fell silent yet again. "I wish I could do more to help than just sit here, doing nothing since... well I can't."

after a moment of silence Agent 2 said out loud: "Agent 1, Sergeant. Can you give me some time alone with her, and leave for real this time I can see if you do or don't"

after a little while of silence Agent 2 confirmed they were gone. I must tell her now, I won't get another chance.

But before I could say anything Agent 2 started speaking with a caring voice. "I know you are keeping secrets from us and I understand that you only trust me. I get that Agent 1 and the Sergeant are less than helpful on making you comfortable here. But I have to ask you to forgive them for that, they..."

Agent 2 fell silent not knowing wetter to actually tell me or not. I replied either way "They've had bad experiences with my kind, haven't they?"

I looked at Agent 2 she still had guilt in her eyes, but why? She started speaking with a sad undertone. "Look I do not mean to harm you, I don't want them to either. But I fear that it might end that way. Unless I can find a way to help you."

After that she stood up and left the room. Why am I this stupid, Not to tell her when I had the chance?


	6. Chapter 4: Second chance

By now some time has passed. Days, weeks maybe even months. Every day I get a chance to talk to either Agent 1 or Agent 2. Agent 1 remains hostile not wanting to take any risk, I do not trust her. I am pretty sure she'll kill me at the first opportunity she gets. Agent 2 on the other hand still remains friendly and caring, making me feel comfortable. And well I have no clue what about the captain.

Anyway I am getting to absorbed in my thoughts again.

Agents 1 and 2 walked in 1 appeared more angry than she's ever been. She stood in front of the table and hit it right before speaking. "It was you wasn't it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. We keep you alive, try to help you and this is how thank us?!"

I got terrified by this, I was sure she'd kill me. But before she got the chance Agent 2 stepped in and pushed aside 1 shouting at her: "Have you gone completely mad? We know she didn't lead them here, for crying out loud she doesn't even know what happened or who they are."

Agent 1 left the room saying: "Fine try talking some sense into her it hadn't done anything before, why would it now?"

Agent 2 sighed out of clear frustration "Give me a second." she said.

After a little while she started to explain. "today we got attacked by... well your kind to put it blunt. We have multiple elite agents injured and no one can go out in the field to get any intel. And Agent 1 blames you for it. This morning mere minutes before the attack, we searched the equipment you had when we found you. We found an active tracking device which had led them here."

I nodded and had difficulty keeping myself together. "I am sorry for what happened, I wish I would have known about that tracker. Agent 1 is going to kill me, isn't she?"

"I will make sure that will not happen, but we got something more important for now. I know you knew last time we spoke in private it wasn't truly private. Now there is actually no one else around, if there is anything that you want to tell in secret now is the time."

I did not hesitate to tell this time. "Well here goes nothing. I know that this sounds like I am crazy but I am completely serious. Ever since I woke up here for the first time I've had a tune stuck in my head, like music of a sort."

Agent 2 had a questioning look in her eyes, then asked: "Can you... hum that tune for me?"

I nodded and started to hum. Agent 2's eyes became bigger, she seemed to recognize it. I'll bet that if it was not for the face mask her jaw would have dropped. She was silenced by the amazement, and after a couple seconds of silence she said: "I am going to make work of this once we got all injured taken care off."

After that she left the room, I was alone again. Do not ask me why, but for some reason I feel more comfortable when Agent 2 is around then when I am alone or with anyone else.

After some time when the situation had calmed, Agent 1 came into the room. She seemed docile for the first time. She looked at me and put off her sunglasses, revealing her bloodshot eyes.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said: "so, you told ma."

After that she began to cough, coughing some blood up. "so, you told Agent 2 something new. Didn't you?"

I didn't want to tell her. But I did not want to lie either, I need them to gain more trust in me. I asked her: "And what makes you think I all the sudden remember something, when I have no memory at all."

Agent 1 calmly sat down across me grunting in the process, could she be in pain? I couldn't help but ask, my compassion got the better of me. "Agent 1, have you been injured during the attack?"

after I said that I realized she had her right hand on her hip and did not remove it since she walked in. Agent 1 replied to me saying: "Wetter I've been injured or not doesn't matter. I came here because Agent 2 is going trough our archives since we treated our wounded. You told her something didn't you?"

Fuck. Now I will have to lie, to keep myself out of trouble. I had to improvise, so I said: "I did not tell her anything new, nor do I remember anything. I only asked her what files you have on my kind."

Agent 1 shrugged and sighed. And eventually said: "Well I had my hopes up for you, guess it was for nothing."

Then she paused for a minute, I saw an idea forming in her head. She continued: "You know, I've been thinking. I want to see what you are capable of doing. If you are capable of fighting, or if you are just a random civilian."

Frankly this amazed me in a positive way. But on the other hand, why would she want to know if I can fight? Does she want to know if I am a threat to her? Well I am getting to absorbed in my thoughts again, though to my surprise she didn't try to snap me out of it. So I asked: "And why would you want to know if I can fight? So you can see how to restrain me in such a way that I cannot harm anyone? Or is it because you want me to take out my anger and fear on something else than just myself?"

Agent 1 sighed again and asked me a question in return: "Do you truly think I'll let you walk around unrestrained without a reason?"

I guess that she's right, she doesn't trust me. Though she did say one final thing before leaving the room. "Tomorrow morning we'll see what you can do. For now I've got other business to attend to."

Then I was alone yet again, for the millionth time. Though I had a feeling of happiness, of hope. A Way to gain trust and to prove myself. A shot at redemption. But how will I fare? And what does she want to test? Who is this other person whose name slipped up? But most important, what did Agent 2 mean with "make work of this"?


	7. Chapter 5: A shot at redemption

After the attack from yesterday Agent 1 seems to trust me just a little bit more, and Agent 2 thinks she's discovered something. But I have got no time to think or to puzzle on what to do. This morning agent 1 is wanting to see if I am capable of fighting. But still, for what reason?

I got snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening, Agent 1 walked in with 2 other persons I do not seem to know. Out of curiosity I asked: "Who are these two? And why are they here right now?"

Agent 1 nearly immediately replied, like she was expecting me to ask it. "For now it doesn't matter who they are. We are going to bring you to, let's call it your test. For now just sit still, so we can get those shackles off."

And just like she said they removed the shackles, though after that she also said: "Don't try anything funny, for both our sakes. Just follow me and I'll explain on the way."

I nodded and followed her. In the mean time I heard those other two behind me saying "So she is the one that didn't talk?"

"Yeah I am pretty sure she only trusts 2."

It did not bother me however, Agent 1 started explaining. "with most of our agents out of commission these two are the only elite agents we have left, try anything funny and they will react with deadly force. The only other thing you have to know is that we are going to test your combat capabilities. This way."

I followed her just like she asked, I tried not to look around to much to avoid suspicion. On the way to my "test" we passed some places, a couple holding cells like the room I've been in, a sort of lab and a gym?

When we eventually arrived at the right place it was, well just weird. It was a gigantic glass cube with nothing in it, on the side was a staircase leading up to a control panel of sorts. I was told to get in the cube and wait for a signal, so I did.

After a little while I noticed agents 1 and 2 standing by the control panel. I heard agent 2's voice through a speaker. "I hope you are ready because we are going to start in 3, 2, 1."

After that countdown everything around me changed. There were no more glass walls, they changed into normal walls and open sky. Aside from that some object just popped out of nowhere like these chest high brick walls that are scattered all around. There was also a tower which reaches higher than anything else here.

After I was done looking around I saw a gun appear in front of me. Out of pure curiosity and instinct I grabbed it. After I did these things came out of nowhere, they looked kind of similar to me. Each one of them was identical. They were all clearly girls and had long green hair. The same type as mine.

Aside from that they all wore the same clothes. Grey colored t-shirts and matching dark grey shorts. After they had all scattered over the place I noticed they also had guns. "Shit, get to cover."

I thought to myself. I ran over to cover as fast as I could, I was getting shot at. When I arrived at cover there was one of them right there! I don't know how I did this but I disarmed her and... Fuck, I shot her.

They began to decay and was gone within just mere moments. I still do not know how to feel about this, but I do know that if I don't fight I will die.

I ran across the area taking them out in the process. Halfway however someone from that tower started shooting at me. How I did it I have no clue, but in a swift motion I had put a bullet between their eyes. I saw them fall off the tower, I felt remorse for them.

After that I had only 3 remaining I took 2 shots taking 2 of them down. At the last one however my gun did not shoot anymore. As soon as I took note of this I threw my gun right at the last one, making them stumble.

I ran straight at her. She recovered her balance and tried to shoot me, but I disarmed her before she got a hit on me. I had my back turned to make a run for the weapon she had, I didn't notice she got up. She ran at me and tackled me, I fell to the ground.

When I realized what was going on she was running at me again, I stood up getting ready to fight. When she got to me I dodged her first hit and then the second. The third hit scratched right past my face leaving a visible mark, I started to bleed.

When she was getting ready for her fourth hit I got sick of dodging. I grabbed her arm and swept her legs right away from under her, she fell on the ground back first then her head. I climbed on top of her, grabbed her throat and started to strangle her.

She tried to escape. Viciously trying to hit me, scratching my arms with her sharp nails and tried to get me off. Until she eventually stopped, she had suffocated in my very own hands. I got up and soon fell to my knees, panting. It was over, I was no longer in danger.

After a couple seconds of me panting the sky and walls turned back in to glass. I looked at my arms the scratches were gone, I felt by my face and I was no longer bleeding.

I stood up still looking at the ground, after which I looked at the ceiling and then forward.

What I saw surprised me, hundreds maybe thousands of people looking at me. All in complete silence except for a couple voices. "Wow I didn't know she was an elite!"

"How did she do that?"

"She's a savage!"

I froze not knowing what to do or what to say. Until agent 1 and agent 2 walked down from the control panel, and told everyone to give me some space. I fell to my knees again looking straight up, with tears rolling down from my eyes.

This was when it struck me. "Oh god I killed them all, didn't I? What has become of me? Has the situation really driven me mad?" I thought to myself.

Agent 1 and Agent 2 walked towards me. And sat down next to me, one on either side. I noticed they looked at each other not knowing what to tell me.

At that moment the Sergeant came in to this room. "What the hell is going on here! I told you guys no training so soon after the attack! This whole damn base could have exploded!"

He saw me there on my knees looking back down to the floor again, crying of guilt. He rushed right for me, for a second I saw the flames of anger in his eyes. But before he could reach me Agent 1 got up and stopped him 5 foot in front of me. Then said: "I'll explain but not in here, not when she can hear us."

The Sergeant with flames in his eyes pushed aside Agent 1 and rushed straight for me again. He pushed me over, knocking me on my back. With one of his feet on my chest keeping me pinned to the ground as he asked: "How the hell did you escape?"

I could not react because of my emotions. He waited for a couple seconds and removed his foot just to put his knee on my chest with a powerful blow. I shouted it out from pain.

To my luck Agent 1 and Agent 2 stepped in, they took the captain by one shoulder each and pushed him off. Agent 1 got him up and put his arm on his back, then pushing him out of the room whilst saying: "You need to calm down. This way, now!"

Agent 1 and the captain were out of sight. Agent 2 called in medical support through her earpiece. She helped me sit on my knees again. Before I was fully aware of what was going on, I found myself in an awkward moment. It was Agent 2 she was... hugging me? pretty soon after I realized that, I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 6: Back to zero

I woke up lying down but not on the floor, I was in a bed? I put my hand on my head to stabilize myself even though I was not standing.

I blinked once I blinked a second time, and then out of nowhere Agent 2 was there. She scared the hell out of me but said: "Do not worry you are in good hands now."

I do not remember a lot of what happened after that, but she did explain that the fight was a mere simulation for training agents. And that the pain I felt within it was not real but implemented in my nerves. The enemies were also fake just like the gun. After that I blacked out and a long time had passed.

I woke up again but not in any place I have been, I sat up straight then stood up. I looked around thinking: "Where the hell did I end up now?"

I took a good look around. I was outside, but nowhere I could recognize. I saw a lot of trees and bushes. Am I in a forest? And how did I end up here in the first place? I felt a light headache, but shook it off and decided that my best option was to move.

I kept walking in the same direction, to make sure I would not get lost. But then I heard something, or was it someone?

I stopped to listen and heard something from my left: "This way." A sinister voice whispered.

I supposed I had no other option, I followed the voice. It kept getting louder. Until I heard it getting quieter, but it came from same direction. I started to run to catch up with this voice, but it still kept getting more and more quiet. I sprinted at it until I could no longer hear it. "Damnit!" I shouted out.

Wait, how did I not notice this earlier? The trees got way bigger than they were before. I started hearing a calm but crooked voice behind me. I turned around, but there was nothing there.

I heard the crooked voice behind me again. "Are you lost? Do you need my help?" it asked.

I turned around, still nothing. Then a strange light come closer to me I waved at it, and it came even closer. I ran towards it, but when I got closer it was clearly a blazing forest fire.

I ran the opposite way as fast as I could. The fire caught up from behind and was spreading past me on my left and my right. Until it was blocking my path forward as well.

I started looking for an exit. I turned so fast it made me dizzy, until I eventually fell down to the ground.

I shot back up, I shouted it out from pain. I put my hand on my chest to stabilize the pain, but to my surprise I felt something rock hard there. This could not have been my body I felt. "She's awake! Quick come here!" I heard someone shout.

It was Agent 2 who rushed in, and short after Agent 1 rushed in after her. Though I did not notice them come in. I was panting, breathing heavy from the pain. Agent 2 put a hand on my shoulder and one on my back, I just noticed her on my left. "Agent 2?" I asked.

My vision started to blur for a moment, then cleared up again. I looked over to the right, Agent 1 was there talking to someone I did not recognize. Agent 2 made me look her way and asked me: "Are you feeling alright? You've been out cold for a week!"

I was so confused, What happened? I just noticed I am on a bed, and in a different room again. This room has got a table and 2 chairs just like that other room. "What the hell happened? How did I end up here? And what is this pain?" I asked.

Agent 2 started to explain. "Me and Agent 1 wanted to know how your physical condition was, so we decided to use our training room to test you. After you were done with the program the Sergeant came in not informed on the situation. He got so mad he broke multiple of your ribs, if it was not for me and 1 you might even have been killed."

At that moment a great pain shot through my head, and some picture's flashed before my eyes. A field filled with corpses, a tower with someone falling off, me strangling someone with them struggling to hold on to life. Until finally stopping, having died. "What the hell did you make me do?" I asked.

The person I did not know walked toward me and introduced themselves. "I am M-9, sorry but I cannot give you my real name. In here no one calls each other by their real names, I'm sure you've taken note of that. I work for the medical staff here, I am the one who made sure you would survive. I do have bad news for you though. After that stunt you pulled in the training room you have broken several ribs, it can take weeks maybe even months to recover. Though I might be the bearer of bad news, I believe Agent 1 and Agent 2 do have good news for you."

I looked over to them, they were both to my left by then. Agent 2 first asked: "Hey M-9 we want to tell without anyone else than us three here, would you mind giving us some space?" He nodded and left the room.

Agent 1 took off her sunglasses, and Agent 2 removed her face mask. I did not notice before, but they look exactly alike when you see their faces. They looked at each other and then to me.

Agent 1 started speaking: "After what happened a week ago in the training room we went to one of the higher ups in this agency. We requested that the captain is no longer on your case, and we asked if he could be removed from this location to overcome any more problems."

After she said that Agent 2 handed me a file, with another file in it. Curious. I looked at Agent 2 and she said: "keep that inner file for now and read it when you think you are ready for more testing. Just read the outer file for the moment."

I did as she said I put the inner file on the bed and started to read the outer file. After flipping some pages I found the most recent updates, they stated: "On request from two of our highest and most elite agents, we have removed the captain from this project. The captain is no longer allowed near the subject either. We put the agents that have requested this in charge of the case."

I... I felt something, I read it again. I heard a voice out of nowhere "This project shows promise."

I shook my head then asked: "Did I take a blow to the head during the incident a week ago?"

Agent 1 and Agent 2 looked at each other, then at the same time shook their heads from side to side. "Weird, I just heard a voice I did not recognize. It said 'this project shows promise.' What does that mean?"

Agent 1 shrugged and said: "Maybe it is from the drugs we used to keep you stable, everyone reacts different to them."

Maybe it is true, but I have my doubts about that. "What is in the inner file?" I asked out of curiosity.

Agent 2 asked: "1 would you mind leaving the room to me and her?"

Agent 1 nodded and said: "Okay, but I will be back in 10 minutes to check on her." and left the room.

Agent 2 had doubt in her eyes but said: "If you are ready to test your limits and continue searching for your memories read the file, not a second earlier. We did this for you, and because we think this will help all of us."

I nodded. Then seemingly out of nowhere a picture flashed in front of my eyes. It was my right shoulder, but something was on it.

I decided to look, I pulled up my sleeve and Agent 2 was shocked. I looked and saw a terrible scar, like a mark or a brand. It was formed in a sixteen sign. "Well that's new." I said, not realizing what this meant.

Agent 2 was still shocked by this, I saw she was worried. I told her not to worry, it doesn't hurt. At least not physically. That exact moment Agent 1 walked in again, "Holy shit!" she shouted out.

"Well, I guess we know my name now." I said, and we all agreed that it is 16.

Just a little while after that I decided to read my file entirely. It had some things I had never even know about myself. "Name: unknown, bio: found her passed out in an ally, species: Octarian female, Age: 21 years, by appearance true age is unknown but behavior points to her being 18 years old, problems: amnesia, does not remember anything before waking up here."

I wonder, how much does this agency knows about me?


	9. Chapter 7: An unexpected outcome

As time passed by I slowly but steadily recovered from my injuries. Every day agents 1 and 2 had come to check on me, and to make sure I was not lonely. However we sadly made no progress in finding who I am.

I suppose we know my name now, 16. The scar on my right shoulder told us. Medical operator M-9 frequently checks on how my recovery is going, and he is happy with how I am doing.

Sometimes I even get visits from random agents who want to know more about me, funny considering I am unalike them. One of those visits was very amusing. I heard some people talk, saying "Hey do you remember that girl in the training arena? The one who fought with no mercy."

"Yeah, how could I forget? I've heard her name is 16."

"You mean her number?"

"No her actual name, she's in this room let's visit her."

And then they had walked in friendly guys, we had a nice chat and I told them how I got my name. But that was not everything that was interesting during my recovery.

M-9 was just done with the weekly report of my recovery and had left the room no longer than 5 minutes ago. Someone knocked on the door "Come in!" I said, I expected it to be Agent 1 or Agent 2. To my surprise it was neither of them, it was someone I did not recognize.

Just to be friendly I asked: "Also came here out of curiosity?"

Meanwhile I took a good look at their appearance. It was a guy not very old, I think about 2 years younger than I appear to be. Their hair is a light green color. With it reaching to his right shoulder, not the left one though. "Well I came here in curiosity yes. But not the same kind as the rest of the agents who visited you."

He stuck out his hand, to shake mine. What immediately stood out was him wearing leather gloves. I shook his hand, and he said: "Agent 7 at your service."

"Nice to meet you 7, guess you already know my name."

He nodded while pointing at my right shoulder, saying: "I believe that is what gave it away, wasn't it?"

He was well informed of the situation, but he was not on this case. "Agent 1 requested me to have a look if I could identify the origin of your scar. I hope you would not mind me having a look."

"If it helps finding my memories and uncovering my past, then go ahead."

I pulled up my right sleeve, exposing the scar. Whilst agent 7 was looking at it Agent 2 walked in with a file she handed to 7. The cover read: "known types of scars" I suppose it helps in a way. Agent 2 sat down next to me, but did not say anything. If I had to take a guess why she is here she wants to know the origin of the scar, as soon as it is known.

After 7 was done looking he flipped through the file multiple times. Eventually he said: "I can't determine an origin. It is clearly different from other scars, but I've never seen any like this one."

It's sad to hear that it had no known origin though it was still worth researching. "Well I guess that's too bad, but thanks either way." I said as Agent 7 left the room.

Agent 2 put her hand on my left shoulder. "Not every lead has an outcome I suppose. Despite this disappointment me and Agent 1 have a surprise for you. I am not allowed to tell you now, but this will enlighten your soul once you see it. Mind giving me that file I handed you some time ago?"

I grabbed the file and gave it to her, she put something in the very back of it and put it back where I grabbed it from. "I just realized I didn't even ask you 16, how are you doing?"

I hesitated on what to say but essentially told her this: "Well I am fine it's just that, I don't want to just sit here and do nothing all day. I want to move, and I'd like to see how it is outside. I do not mean to be rude, the visits are great and I feel more welcome that way but... I've not been outside in a very long time."

I saw Agent 2 hesitate, and noticed the guilt form in her eyes again. "I'll be back in 10 minutes" she said and left the room.

When she came back I was really happy with what she did for me. She went to ask at the head of the medical staff if it would be fine if me and her would go for a walk outside. I was so happy to hear that I could go outside that I almost forgot about my memory loss.

While we were walking I asked some more about the agency. "Hey If I may ask how long has this agency existed?"

Agent 2 laughed and said: "On paper this agency does not even exist, nor do we actually have on file how long it has existed. But if I had to guess, probably around 15 years."

I nodded and kept asking questions. "How many agents are there in total?"

"a couple hundred agents, the medical staff and we have people working in the labs."

"What is being researched in those labs?"

"Well a lot of different things. Weapons, gadgets, new technology. You name it and we probably have it."

"When did you..."

I fell silent because I saw something in the very left corner of my eye. I looked over, crouched down and signed Agent 2 to get lower as well. There was something between the trees on the side of this base. It was small, and did not fit in with the trees.

I set a step closer and it moved away. Instinctively I ran after it "Wait you are not fully recovered!" I heard Agent 2 shouting behind me.

But I kept running, through the woods. They would not escape with any information about me, not without me stopping them.

As trees zoomed by I kept getting closer to them. When I was within an arm's reach I tackled them. After I had them restrained, I got them up. They were yelling something at me, but I did not care.

On the way back I found Agent 2, surprised and out of breath she said: "My god you are fast. And how did you catch up with them?"

"Well how I got them doesn't matter, but I think they know something about me. Something which I want to know. For now let's get them back to the base."

Agent 2 nodded and gave me a hand restraining them. When we got back at the base we first went to the holding cells to put this girl in there, to calm her down.

This was the first time I got a good look at her. She was wearing a pink hoodie with yellow sleeves. She's got multiple golden rings and a necklace with a star in it. Her hair reaches to her shoulders and is colored in white with pink accents.

When we found a cell for her she grabbed her phone. I stuck out my hand and said: "Hand it over. Now!"

she replied almost like she was mocking me: "Hah, do you think I would? You are going to be in so much trouble when I am out of here."

I let my anger get the better of me. "If you do not hand it over right now I'll break both of your hands, and if necessary your arms along with it."

She hesitated for a second, but handed it over either way. "Now, what is your name?"

She replied annoyed: "You don't know? Heh, the name is Pearl. Ring any bells now?" I closed the door and ignored her further.

Me and Agent 2 went back to my room in the medical care. When we arrived I said: "let's call this off for now, I will talk to that little troublemaker when she has calmed down. For now I think I will need some rest."

Agent 2 nodded but did not leave the room. She stood silent for some time and requested me something. "Please just don't scare me like that again. I know you want to find your past, and that you'll take any leads you can find. But please, let your recovery go first."

I guess she is right, I cannot go around with multiple broken ribs all the time. But what was this Pearl doing out here? And what does she know about me?


	10. Chapter 8: Unwelcome visitor

After what happened yesterday there has been some unrest around. The watch outside has been doubled, and I am not allowed to go outside for a while.

Me and Agent 2 were discussing what we should do with Pearl. "Is it known yet why she was going around the base?" I asked.

Agent 2 replied, telling me this: "No, she is unreasonable and does not want to talk. She says that she first wants to know where her friend is."

I shrugged "Well guess we just have to wait a little while longer. Now I think of it, was there anyone else sneaking around yesterday?"

"Not that we know of. By the way, how did you run that fast yesterday with your injuries?"

I didn't know what to say, when I ran after Pearl yesterday I didn't feel any pain. "I have no clue, I just kept running after her." We both kept silent until we heard shouting out in the hallways.

"Oh shut up already I am not going to harm you, pretty sure someone will kill me if I would."

This was clearly Agent 1's voice, but there was another voice I did not recognize. "Where are you taking me? What are you going to do to me? And why do you think you have the right to just arrest me like that?"

I still did not recognize it, though it sounded rather calm for what their situation is. I heard Agent 1 again: "I am not going to do anything to you, I merely know someone who is interested in talking to you. Now do me a favor and shut up, you're making a scene."

It's clear that they got closer to the room we are currently in. Agent 1 walked into the room and said: "Look what I found sneaking around outside, I think you would be interested in talking to her."

Agent 1 left the room and pushed someone in. I looked closely at them. She was wearing white shoes, light green pants with a blue accent. She also had a White top, was wearing headphones and it is clear that she is very tall. After that I noticed her hair, it's like mine. She's like me, different from the rest.

As she was getting pushed in the room she shouted: "Get your hands off me! Now explain where I am!"

I looked over to Agent 2 and we were both thinking the exact same thought. "She would know more." Agent 2 whispered to me.

The girl was still freaking out over what happened, I decided to snap her out of it. I whistled to get her attention, when she looked over she only saw Agent 2. She only got more mad and shouted: "And why would you like to talk to me? you are no different from the other one."

Agent 2 only sighed. I suppose it is difficult to see me when I am laying down, she might not have noticed me. With a little help from Agent 2 I got to sit up straight.

When she looked over to me the flaming rage in her eyes changed. It became a sense of wonder and question. "Would you mind coming closer and sitting down on that chair? It would make it easier to talk you."

She did as I asked of her, natural allies I guess. She was clearly at a loss for words when she sat down. Now she finally could fully see me. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

Without any hesitation she answered me "My name is Marina."

"Ah. Well Marina I must say I am sorry for the rough entrance, but I believe we should talk."

Though without a chance to speak any further Marina started talking: "But I have so many questions. Are you what I think you are? Where exactly are we? And have you seen my Pearly? She's small wears pink and."

Agent 2 stopped her right there, put a hand on her shoulder and said: "Calm down your in safe hands, just be reasonable please."

In the meantime she signed over to Agent 1 to get Pearl here, and Agent 1 left the room. Marina seemed to have calmed down some. "What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I will explain later. For now can you tell me why Pearl was caught outside of here, spying on me. and why were you sneaking around here?"

Marina sighed, I could tell she didn't want to let anyone know. "Agent 2 would you be so kind to get us something to drink?"

Agent 2 nodded and left the room. Marina watched her as she left, then looked over to me. She started speaking. "I suppose I can tell you if you promise to keep it a secret."

"I'll keep it a secret on one condition, help me with finding my memories in any way you can."

Marina appeared confused. I didn't realize she wasn't informed about my lack of memory. But Marina explained either way.

"Me and Pearl have heard rumors about a facility in these woods. According to the stories going around there were more like us here. I mean in the way of you and me, but not violent like the rest. We went to investigate, to see if it was true. Pearl and me had contact over our phones, Pearl said she found someone right before I lost contact. I figured she was taken in here, I tried to get to her. And well now I am here."

This got me thinking, others like us? Not violent? "What do you mean, not violent?"

I saw the same guilt Agent 2 felt in Marina's eyes, but even worse. she began speaking again. "I used to be an engineer in the Octarian army, before I fled not wanting to make any more machines for waging war. Do not ask me why there is a war between the Inklings and Octarians."

"What do you mean with Inklings?"

"About everyone here is an Inkling. The agents I've seen, Pearl is one as well."

I didn't know that was how they were called, it's good to know either way. "Well I suppose I owe you an explanation now." I said and explained Marina everything I know about myself, and all that happened since I woke up here. I even told her about this injury and that the agency is treating it.

When I was done explaining agents 1 and 2 walked in, and they had Pearl with them. Though it didn't appear like Pearl came along peacefully.

When she saw Marina she bit herself loose from Agent 1, who was holding her. She ran over to marina and stood in front of her, protecting her. She shouted: "If any of you want to harm her, you'll have to go through me!"

Agent 1 kept standing by the door, meanwhile 2 walked over to me. She whispered to me: "We cannot control her, she won't calm down or give in. We ran out of ideas, do you have any?"

"Yes, wait this out." I replied silently.

And it was as I expected, Pearl and Marina know each other. Marina put a hand on Pearl's shoulder saying: "Pearl calm down, please. The rumors are true, look."

Pearl looked over to me, and recognized me. She shouted: "Hey! You're the girl who got me in that prison in the first place!", and rushed towards me.

An inch in front of me Agent 2 stopped her. Pearl immediately looked over to 2 breathing heavily. But slowing her breath after seeing Marina, who was clearly worried.

Looks like she finally calmed down, but she doesn't know about the situation yet. "Pearl I am sorry for what happened yesterday, I didn't know why you were here. I reacted instinctively, out of fear. Please sit down, and I'll explain as much as I can."

And for a second time I explained everything. Pearl did not seem to be as understanding on my situation as Marina was. I doubt she would truly understand how it would feel, having no memories at all. After I was done explaining Marina asked: "Can me and Pearl talk in private for a second, I want to discuss what we can do."

Agent 2 replied: "Sure, I want to talk to 16 as well, in private."

Agent 1 showed Marina and Pearl where they could speak in private, and I am pretty sure she kept an eye on them.

Shortly after they had left the room Agent 2 removed her face mask and started speaking. "Hey 16, I have got to be honest with you on this. I do not think Marina and Pearl mean any harm to us, but I do not think they are just willing to help us either. I don't know if we can fully trust them, nor if they can even help us in the first place."

I sighed, I guess she was right. How would they know more about me? Marina had confessed she was an engineer, but in what way would that help me? After a couple moments of silence I replied. "I suppose you are right, we do not know if they can help us. But I have got a feeling that Marina isn't really telling us everything she knows. I just hope I can get through to her, without having to harm anyone. And I must say that I think that Pearl isn't telling everything either. When she wanted to protect Marina it was clear she thought you or agent 1 would harm her, but why would she think that? I do suppose that Marina and Pearl haven't had a warm welcome here, but Pearl knew Marina is an Octarian as well. She knew that before she even came here, why would she think we'd be hostile with the rumors that were going around?" Agent 2 didn't know either.

After me and Agent 2 were done talking Pearl and Marina came back in the room. They had agreed to help us in any way they can. After that I asked if me and Marina could have the room, the others respected it and left.

"Look Marina I trust you, and I understand you want to help in any way you can. But I feel like there is more going on here, more than just you guys stumbling upon this place by searching. You had to know where to go, otherwise this place is pretty much invisible. Tell me how did you find your way here?"

I clearly saw Marina thinking of what to say. And she started to have tearing eyes, could it be guilt? "You know what, it's not important for now. Just promise me you'll keep my existence and this place's existence secret."

I got off the bed to comfort her. She does not want to harm anyone. I believe that if she had the choice to leave and forget all of this, she would have taken it. I told her to ask agents 1 and 2 what she could do to help.

When she left I remembered the file Agent 2 gave me, the one I can only read when I am ready for more testing. My recovery is almost done. It couldn't hurt to look a couple days earlier, could it?

My curiosity got the better off me, I grabbed the file and started to read. "The subject that agents 1 and 2 are in charge of has shown a great feat of strength and fighting capabilities. The agents have been instructed to make sure the subject will return to a good condition after the accident. It has been requested that the subject is being kept within reach of agents we have at all times."

As I read further eventually I got to the final 2 pages which were added by Agent 2 a while ago. The first page stated this: "On special request we have added another agent to investigate the subject. Though this agent is not informed about this yet, we had word that they would accept it either way."

Hold on a second, what agent? Well I suppose we will find out. I decided to read the second page. "After a long time of discussing it has been decided that the subject now know to be called 16, has been accepted to become an agent, their mark will be UC-16. When the recovery phase is over it will be made sure they are ready to help investigating the case."

Right as I read it Agent 2 walked in. "Hey 16 have you." But she stopped speaking when she saw I was reading the file.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to me, asking but one thing. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Without any hesitation I nodded. The time has come, I am ready to find my past.


	11. Chapter 9: A debt to be paid

My last week of recovery has passed, Pearl and Marina have been helping the agents. Marina is helping in the labs revealing Octarian tech, and helping development of new gadgets. In the meantime Pearl is helping improving the hand to hand combat capabilities of agents, I've heard she is a natural when I comes to fighting.

And as for agents 1 and 2. Other than them visiting me everyday, I have no idea of what they are doing. Though I do know that this day was my first training.

I got up, the bandages that were still remaining have been removed yesterday. Agent 2 got me my gear back with some "modification", she was going to explain once I had changed.

It was some trouble doing something so basic after having been taken care of for such a long time, but I managed it either way.

Agent 2 started to explain. "Since we had approval of you becoming an agent among us, we have been working on your gear in the labs. We made them look more like street clothing, to make sure you wouldn't stand out when in a crowd. Aside from that we added a layer of Kevlar plating to protect against minor wounds. The gloves we gave you have got a small metal layer inside of them, mainly for hitting harder but also to protect your hands from cut wounds. The shoes look like regular sneakers but they do not make any sound when you walk around. Hope you like it this way."

I must say I really like this look. A white t-shirt with a leather jacket, dark jeans with matching sneakers. Agent 2 was right when saying they look like street clothes, you cannot see the modifications anywhere on it.

Since I was so excited to be able to investigate my past I asked: "Can I give this gear a test whirl before I truly go out there?"

Agent 2 laughed, I did not understand until she started speaking again. "You may have shown some great feats in combat, but we still have to make you into a proper agent. If you wish to take them for a test in a simulation you can, but know that an extensive training will be necessary before you get out there."

I suppose she was right, I haven't had any training from professionals. But I was still eager to see some more action, and be more active again. "Well then let's put this to the test shall we." Agent 2 nodded, and I followed her to the training room.

When we arrived I quickly discussed with Agent 2 what kind of simulation I should do, it was decided that a hand to hand combat training would be best to begin with. I stepped into the glass cube just like before, waiting for the simulation to take place.

When It started the glass walls changed, but different from last time. I was on top of a building, it was raining and when I looked over the side it was clear that the way down wasn't short.

As I looked back there was someone there, though unlike last time they were male. Since this time I was aware of this simulation, I was not scared.

I sprinted straight at them and dodged his first hit. I did not notice the second one in time and got hit in my stomach, I felt It but pain is something different. As he got ready for his third attack, I lashed out knocking him back.

Without any hesitation I rushed back at them, not noticing how close to the edge he was. When I got close enough I tried to hit him, but they dodged and pushed me closer to the edge. In an attempt to keep my balance I jumped away from the edge. But he was expecting it, and knocked me on my back as I landed.

When I realized what happened it was too late. He climbed on top of me and tried to beat me. As I dodged his hits I bit him with my sharp fangs. And when he pulled back his hand in pain, I hit him off me.

As I got up he spit out some blood, and raised his fists. I realized I was still pretty close to the edge and decided to take advantage of that. As he rushed over to hit me I dodged towards the edge and kept dodging until I was close enough to throw him off.

But I slipped and fell to the ground again, though time I could get up before he could do anything. Now standing four inches from the edge it was all or nothing. He rushed at me once again I dodged and wanted to push him off, but he expected it and instead pushed me closer to the center.

I was starting to run out of ideas, and out of energy. As I kept dodging and getting in a couple cheap hits my vision started to blur out, when he was trying to hit me I could dodge by just an inch. He tripped and I climbed on top of him starting to strangle him, but I wasn't strong enough.

He managed to loosen my grasp, and made me trip. The roles were turned around now, I started to black out. But then I noticed we were close to the edge. As I had a mere seconds remaining I managed to loosen his hold on my throat ever so slightly, but just enough for the breath that I needed. As he tried one final time I made him lose his balance, and knocked him off me. I stood straight again, and as soon as he got up I pushed him off the edge.

He made one final attempt to stay alive by grasping the side of the roof, I made him lose his grip and he fell. I fell to my knees exhausted from dodging, as I was regaining my breath the sky turned back into glass walls.

And as soon as I looked over agents 1 and 2 together with Pearl and Marina were looking at me. All clearly surprised, but by what? I've done a simulation before.

When I walked out of the cube everyone stood silent, I didn't know what to think of it. I had to break the silence. "Why were you all so surprised? I've done one of these 5 minute long simulations before."

To which Agent 1 replied: "You have no clue for how long you were in there, do you?"

What is she talking about? That was a mere five minutes. Agent 2 filled in on Agent 1. "You were in there fighting for an hour straight. That while your injuries have been recovered less than a day ago. How are you doing these thing so soon? And with such ease."

I couldn't believe what I heard. An hour long? And with ease? How could it be? Agent 1 continued on the subject. "You've even shown better grading than some of our best agents. How sure are you that you truly have no memories?"

I started to think. And once again seemingly out of nowhere a great pain shot through my head. I fell to my knees with pictures flashing in front of my eyes. A destroyed lab, a prison full of dead guards, and an army searching for something, or maybe someone.

When these picture were gone I was still on my knees, with everyone around me. I took a breather, stood up again and asked: "What are these pictures that flash in front of my eyes?" No one knew the answer, but I know they have a deeper meaning.

A little while after that simulation I was shown where I could find my room. It makes sense that I needed to move to a different room, I did not need any medical attention anymore. As I walked in to the room I immediately noticed the room was designed just for me, and what I would become.

There was a single bed, a table with four chairs, a closet with a mirror on it's side, a bulletin board with some thumb tacks and a bureau with a note on it.

I decided to move some stuff around to make it feel more like home. Then read the note, "As of now you probably are aware of the fact that you have been accepted to become an agent. We are planning to have you work undercover, as a spy instead of a fighter like most other agents are. Since you do not have a place to stay we decided to give you this room. To help you get settled we left a welcome gift in the bureau. We look forward to working with you. Sincerely G-."

How nice to have a heartwarming note like this in my room. I looked in the bureau since the note stated there is a welcoming gift in there. When I looked I did not get exactly what it was. As I picked up and inspected the little cube, I must have accidentally hit a button on it. It made a beeping sound which startled me, making me drop it.

When it landed on the ground it folded out a bit and formed something. After it was done changing its form, I did not understand what it changed into either. I picked it up without any idea how to operate it. I searched and found another button, form curiosity I pushed it and It changed back into the cube it was before.

guess I will have to ask someone what this thing is and how it works. I put it on the bureau and left it there for a while. After getting confused by this thing, I decided it was best to have a good look in the room.

I checked the closet, there were some clothes in there mainly regular clothes without any modifications. I sat down on the bed, and I must honestly say that this bed is way more comfortable than the one in the medical care. When I walked past the mirror I decided to take a good look at myself, after all I have only really seen myself once through a small mirror.

It immediately stood out to me that I look way different than I expected myself to look. I have a dark purple hair color, and my hair reaches to both of my shoulders. I am not very tall rather short actually about 5 foot 2, I'm also rather thin. One thing I couldn't stand was looking in my own eyes. They are red, but very uncomfortably so. Almost as if they are burning on the inside all the time.

After I was done with looking through my room and getting settled, I decided it would be best to meet up with Marina at the labs. She could probably explain how the cube works.

Right before I left the room I noticed I missed something. On the bureau, next to the cube was a card. A card with information about me and a picture of me on it. I decided to take it with me, just to be sure. I left my room and headed to the labs.

When I arrived Marina noticed me and waved. With a smile I waved back right before coming in. I spoke with Marina for a little, just about how I was doing and such. Until I got to the point why I came here.

"Hey do you know what this is? And maybe also how it works?" I asked, while showing her the cube.

It was more than clear that she recognized it, and she started to explain. "Of course I know what that is, I am the one who designed it last week. It was made on special request from Agent 1. It is a concealed multitool, made to fit in your pocket at all times. Come I'll show you how it works and what every tool is used for."

It is clear that Marina does know what she is doing, I just hope this agency won't force her to make weapons. I'm afraid that it will remind her of her past, making those machines meant for waging war.

When she was done explaining it made a lot of sense. It has a lot of useful tools for getting in restricted areas. A small laser cutter meant for chain link or thin metal plates, a flashlight, a glass cutter and a scanner which reads files so we can take them without stealing.

Out of pure curiosity I asked: "Is it difficult to make or repair one of these?"

Marina grinned as she replied: "Making one is not difficult if you know what you are doing, it just takes a long time. And ask for the repairing, I would be more surprised if you even manage to break it than if someone could repair it."

I nodded. Interesting to see that so many tools can be stored in such a small cube, I wonder how far she can go when it comes to tools or gadgets. I thanked Marina for her time and left.

When I arrived back at my room I noticed I could not get the door open. When a passing agent saw me struggling he explained me that the card I found in my room was an agent ID. And that it is the key to my room, and to other areas where certain agents are not allowed in while I could be.

I awkwardly thanked him, and entered my room. When I sat down on a chair I noticed there was a file on my bed, which I was sure wasn't there before. As I started to read the file it was clear that it was a schedule of sorts, explaining everything that I needed to learn and when I could learn it.

I read through it and it became clear to me that there was a lot of work to be done. But for now I think I will need to rest.


	12. Chapter 10: Preparing for the truth

I am a couple weeks into my training program now. It surprises me that of all things that I have had to learn, the thing I was truly a natural at was staying undercover and sneaking around. Could that possibly be related to who I once was? Either way it will help with what I am going to be doing in the field.

Today is the first day of my hand to hand combat training, and I am getting trained by Pearl. Off all trainers they could assign, they give me someone who probably still holds a grudge against me. But on the other hand it has been nearly a month ago since our unpleasant first meeting, and I haven't seen or spoken to her since. I am just hoping she won't take it too personally.

As I arrived in the gym, Pearl was already there waiting for me. She turned around and noticed me, she appeared to be in a good mood. Looks like she didn't take it personally to train me. "Well isn't this ironic? You are the one who knew how to restrain me first time we met, and now I am your hand to hand combat trainer."

Well she does clearly remember, and yet I said: "it is indeed ironic, hope you won't take it as an offense though. Otherwise I am pretty sure I will only learn how to endure a beating."

Pearl laughed it off. "You do know I was not going all out back then, right? Well either way hope you are ready to start, put this on."

She handed me a soft plate with some strings on it, I didn't know what it was so I asked. "What even is this?"

Pearl looked at me like I just asked the dumbest question this world had ever heard. Then explained: "This is body armor, it is meant to soften the blows we deliver to one another. They somewhat resemble the gear you use when you go on a mission. It's a great way to get used to the armor without having to wear it down in the training."

I had to give her the point, it is pretty useful if it works. After that she explained me some basic techniques, and essentially some more advanced ones too. Though after a while she seemed to be bothered by something. Then said something that sounded completely insane. "You already know these basics, I cannot teach you anything if I do not know what level you are at. So to test you. Let's have a fight, right here, right now."

What the hell was she thinking? She outclassed me in any way possible. Or at least for what I've heard of her. But I had no other option than accepting it.

Right when we were about to start Agent 1 walked in, and asked what we were doing. I explained that Pearl wanted to know how my fighting capabilities were, so she knew where to start with training me.

Agent 1 agreed with Pearl. And she wanted to watch how I was doing. Agent 1 instructed me and Pearl to stand on opposite sides, about 8 feet apart. Then wait for her signal. When it came down to it, I did better than any of us expected. I was faster and stronger than Pearl was, she didn't even manage to hit me at all.

Agent 1 was surprised by this and though that Pearl was letting me win. So now she was wanting to fight me, I even outclassed her. I'm currently really starting to question what I was before I came here.

I am stronger and faster than most agents in here. After my sparring against Agent 1, it surprised me as much as Agent 1 that I actually won the fight. Afterwards Pearl even told me that she had nothing left she could teach me.

Back at my room after training with Pearl and Agent 1, I was just sitting on my bed until Agent 2 knocked on the door. I naturally let her in, but I feared she didn't come with good news. "I've heard you are doing phenomenal with your training. According to a lot of trainers you would already classify as an elite. Tell me honestly, do you know why you are this good at everything we can to teach you?"

I was at a loss for words, I just did what felt natural. I hesitated on what to tell her. "If I had to take a guess, it would have something to do with my lost memories."

Agent 2 nodded and waited a couple seconds before speaking again. "I don't know if you have kept track of what trainings you have done, and which ones you have left. I know I have and I came here to tell you something you might like to hear."

What did she mean "you might like to hear"? And why was she being so sinister about it. She continued: "as much as I wish we could train you more and prepare you for being an agent. I have to tell you we cannot. We've trained you in everything, and you appear to be a natural in every aspect, combat, investigation, sneaking, keeping a cover, even in firearms. And I have found something in our archives when I heard you were done with these trainings this fast. I found this file of Agent 3 our current best agent. And here is the file on your progression, just compare them."

I took both files and like Agent 2 told me to, compared them. I was shocked by what I saw, how could it be? Our results, they are identical. "You know 16, I think there is a pattern here. Because Agent 3 has gone missing a couple days before we found you. And we couldn't find them however hard we searched. I believe Agent 3 has something to do with your past."

I was at a loss for words. How could the results be this much alike? And how can someone who fights against my kind be involved in my past? "But if Agent 3 has gone missing such a long time ago, and so shortly after I came here. Is there a chance they would know more about me?"

Right after I asked it Agent 1 came in as well. "Hey, I heard your conversation. I hate to break it to you, because Agent 3 is probably long dead by now. But if you want to go after them, I will make it so you can."

Agent 1 and Agent 2 both sat down. And looked at each other, nodding. It was like they knew what they would ask the other, and frankly it is scary when they do stuff like that. Agent 1 closed the door so no one passing by could hear what we were talking about.

It creeped me out that they had seemingly planned this ahead. But before I got a chance to even make up my mind, Agent 2 already started speaking. "Do you remember that you told me about the tune that was stuck in your head? What I told you I would make work of. The reason why I never came back on that subject is very confronting."

Agent 1 took off her sunglasses and Agent 2 took off her facemask. It has been a while since I have seen their faces completely. Even though it was normally comforting, it felt unsettling that time.

Agent 1 went further on the subject. "Since you have been honest with us all this time, we think that we should tell you this. But remember not to tell anyone."

I nodded and knew they had to trust me by now, but why be so secretive about it? Agent 2 continued. "My actual name isn't agent 2, in truth it is Marie."

"And my name is not truly agent 1, it's Callie."

I didn't understand, what did it have to do with that tune? But what I understood even less was that they both said it at the same time: "We are the ones who made that very song."

"What does this mean? Why would you confess that to me? Can you explain to me how this helps my situation?"

Marie answered first: "The very day we last preformed that song." And Callie finished her sentence: "Was the day that Agent 3 went missing."

This is more than just dumb luck by now, there is a deeper connection. A connection that can only be revealed by finding my memories or Agent 3.

Short after this I started to think and make notes, what is this connection? And what are possible explanations? How can I be connected to Agent 3? I suppose the only way to find that out, is to figure out who Agent 3 was.

As I took notes and started to make connections it only got more and more confusing. I don't suppose I can make any sense out of it like this, not while I am still missing information.

But in what way will I get information on what I need? Here at the base we do have archives, that would be a good place to start.

As I went through the archives I searched for the file of Agent 3. When I finally found the file something strange happened, as if someone was messing with me on purpose. I grabbed their file, and another file across the room fell on the ground. There was no one else than me in here, so how did it fall?

When I grabbed the file off the floor it startled me even more, it was MY file that fell. It was open on a very specific page, a picture of the alley where I was found. When I looked closely I noticed there was something scribbled on the wall of the alley.

It was in a completely different language, which I didn't know. And yet somehow I read something in it, a message only meant for me. It stated: "16 when you are active again come find me."

Why did the file not mention this message? Who is the person whom I need to find? And why do they know who I am? If it keeps going like this, every step I take will only set me back further.

I wanted to let it rest, but I couldn't. I needed to know more on who wrote this and what they want from me.

As I was standing there Marie... or should I say agent 2? Anyway she walked in together with Marina.

They saw me just standing there, thinking, trying to make sense of all of this. Marina put her hand on my shoulder and asked: "What have you got there?"

I stood silent for a second, and answered shortly "A clue." And showed her the message that was written on the wall in the picture.

She was clearly just as confused by it as I was, Agent 2 also looked but didn't see what me and Marina were talking about. Until Marina explained, "On the wall is a message for 16, written in Octarian. It says: '16 when you are active again come find me.' You guys can't read Octarian, can you?"

I saw Agent 2 hesitate on what to do with it. But I already knew what to do and said: "This is where to start, but I do not think I should be accompanied there. They want me, no one else. Agent 2 when is the soonest opportunity to investigate it?"

She hesitated on what to tell me, more so than usual. "Tomorrow evening is the first opportunity, but you are not going alone the entire way there. Me and Agent 1 will accompany you there, as there might be trouble along the way."

I knew she was right, since I didn't know the outside world I had no reason to think different of it. If I had complete control I would have gone on my own, without any hesitation.

But we agreed to meet at a specific place out there, where I would not get seen by anyone else. I guess tomorrow will be the first step I'll take towards the truth.


	13. Chapter 11: Just another mystery

As the evening drew ever closer I was getting ready to investigate the alley. And possibly meet up with this person. I'm wondering if they would know anything about who I truly am, and if they are willing to help me.

Though I have my doubts on their intentions, or what they know about me. As I prepared to go out there, Pearl walked in. She handed me a gun and an earpiece. "No one knows how people will react to you, keep it with you. But do not use it unless you have no other options. The earpiece will be your main way of communicating with others."

It made sense. After all, now I would be taking a life if I decide to use it. Unlike in the simulations, there will be no safety nets.

I was waiting at the location that me and the agents would meet at. And I must say it was strange to see no one actually coming around there. It was a metro entrance, it appeared to be active. And still no one came around these parts.

I saw Agent 1 and Agent 2 walking towards me, I waved at them. and soon heard Agent 1 speaking through the earpiece: "Just for your information, call us out by our real names if anyone can hear you. Otherwise just refer to us as agents. Now this is the way you'll want to go. We won't be in direct contact with you, but we will stay close for when trouble comes."

I didn't say anything in return and just headed their way, following them to a plaza of sorts. When we got there one thing was clear, there were a lot of people here. But none of them agents, well aside from us. As I walked over the plaza I felt that people were looking, I tried to ignore it.

But as I made my way to the alley, someone stopped me right in my path. This could have gone a lot of different ways.

The guy that stopped me was somewhat older than me, and clearly did it just to be the "cool guy". When he stopped me he asked: "You are not from around here, are you? I can tell by the way you keep track of your surroundings."

I saw his friends behind him laughing, what a weird sense of humor. I looked him right in the eyes and asked in return: "And what makes me stand out, just me being aware of my surrounding? Or is it because your friends right over there dared you to ask me something?"

This guy was clearly not trying to make a good impression. I noticed him getting mad at me, but to be honest I didn't care. When I tried to walk past him he grabbed my shoulder. "You know it is rude to ignore someone's question. Now tell me, where are you from?"

I sighed, turned around and stood silent. It was something about him that made me feel uneasy. "And even if I'd tell you where I am from, what would you do with the information? Try and follow me? Try to stop me doing certain things? Or is it because you have a crush? Trust me I've seen a mirror before, but I am not interested in love."

I turned my back to him and walked away. I felt him watching me, following me, but decided not to take care of this with someone seeing it. I went towards the alley, and since it was a bit further from this plaza it would make a perfect way of getting him away from me.

As I turned a corner I stopped and waited for him to get closer. When he also turned the corner I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. As he was there in my hands it was clear he didn't try to escape my grasp. "I know you are following me, tell me why right now."

He stood silent, but clearly on purpose. "I will not ask again."

He hesitated to tell me, but essentially changed his mind. "I saw you were with Callie and Marie a little while ago, I wanted to ask how you know them. Please, do not be mad."

Why would he want to know? And why not just approach them directly? "If that is what you wanted to know then why bother following me? I won't tell even if I knew them."

He was clearly not wanting to cause any harm, just a stupid action with little reason. I sighed then said: "Get out of my sight. Next time I see you sneaking up on me, I will not be so kind to let you be."

I let go of him, and he ran away as fast as he could. "You have never been kind to strangers, have you 16?"

As I heard this voice I noticed I was in the right place to start investigating. But when I turned around I saw no one, who spoke to me? As I started looking I noticed a corpse on the ground, I walked closer and noticed that they hadn't been dead for long.

"16, you know it is rude to ignore people." As I heard the voice again I looked over to where it came from. There was someone there, sticking to the shadows. I could only see their silhouette, none more than that. "Who are you and why do you know me?" I asked in an angered tone.

The voice calmly replied: "That's no way to greet an old ally, is it? Then I suppose what I have heard is true, you have no memory at all."

This got me fired up, they know something about me. "I will not ask again, who are you?" they laughed quietly before answering me.

"Why would my name matter? After all I am the one who wrote the message. You are here on your own decision, wanting to know more I presume. But since you aren't alone I think the message didn't quite come through. We will meet again later, but make sure you are alone next time."

After that they vanished in the shadows. I tried to go after them, but they left no trace at all. I called the agents in over the earpiece and started to investigate the corpse.

When Agent 1 and Agent 2 finally arrived I did have some explaining to do. I told them about what happened with that stranger, and I asked them if they had found anything.

"So you both haven't found anything around? No one appearing to be in a hurry or trying to escape someone?"

Agent 1 shook her head and said: "Aside from that one guy following you earlier, we haven't seen anything." Guess that means only time will tell what this person wants from me.

I investigated the corpse to look for, well anything I could find. And found a little piece of scrap paper in their pocket, there was something written on it with blood. I decided to hide it from the agents, wouldn't want anyone to know of a possible second meeting.

"Well nothing to be found here, can you maybe identify who this was? I need to talk to Marina, I think she might know more of that person."

I headed off to the base while agents 1 and 2 were still busy investigating the area. On the way back someone stopped me, as I turned around I saw it was that guy who followed me before. "What do you want from me this time?" I asked.

He stood silent for a second then started speaking. "I know what happened in that alley. You aren't what I think you are, are you?"

Now what? This guy is stalking me, just what I need with my current situation. "Well that depends on what you think I am. And you had better be happy that you weren't sneaking again. Now get out of my sights." I walked away to return to the base, without looking back.

Once I arrived I immediately searched for Marina, I suppose it was kind of obvious that I would find her in the labs.

I asked her if she had some time to help me, we walked outside of the base whilst discussing the subject. I informed her of what had happened in the alley and with that guy who was following me. I showed her the piece of paper I found, since it was in Octarian she could read it.

Though I wonder, why could I read the message on the wall but not the message on this paper. Marina translated it for me either way. "It is a note meant for you, it's not clear what it is supposed to be though. It says: "Remember your dreams? Find me there." What does that mean?"

My dream? I only remember that weird dream from when I was out cold for a week. But, I was nowhere I could recognize in there. No way I can find where that was. What could they mean with my dream?

Marina tapped on my shoulder and whispered: "Someone is following us, they are a little behind us. Do not look they might run, got any ideas to catch them?"

After she said that we walked a bit further, to make sure they wouldn't expect it. I signed Marina to take a right turn and get back to the base. When she did I went left further out into woods.

I know this place very well since my agent training, giving me a clear advantage over whoever this is. I looked after Marina and they didn't follow her. Guess it is up to me to catch them.

After a little while of aimless wandering I started to run, I heard them running after me. I started to sprint to lose them, then stopped sprinting when I no longer heard any footsteps. I crouched down by a tree base, staying behind it as a cover.

I heard footsteps again, but they went the opposite way. I've had to get a better view, guessed climbing up is my best option. Climbing these trees was less difficult than I expected, but from up there I didn't see anyone.

I climbed from treetop to treetop, until I saw someone run in an opposite direction of me. I ran down the tree branches to get closer to them, but stood off the ground.

As I came closer Agent 2 radioed over my earpiece: "16 where are you? Marina told me you are out in the woods, and she said someone was following you. Care to explain what is going on?"

Well now I had a situation. I couldn't react over my earpiece since that would give away my position. But ignoring Agent 2 isn't wise either. Guess I could explain it later, this stalker is mine. I was running a couple feet in front off them and about 5 feet above the ground.

"Now or never." I thought to myself. And jumped down right in front of them. They stopped right in their tracks, and the opportunity was mine. I grabbed them by their throat, and drew my gun whilst pushing them against a tree to pin them and this was when it struck me.

He is the one who was following me before. Filled with anger I put my gun to his throat whilst saying: "Explain why you are following me, or I will pull this trigger."

He weakened, and didn't say a word. He had no idea what he walked into. With no patience left for this guy I put the gun against his forehead, but right before I could pull the trigger they started to speak: "I can explain! Just do not harm me, please!"

For crying out loud this guy has followed me for the third time today and now this. "Fine I won't harm you if you do not struggle."

I put away my gun, and pushed him to the ground. I heard Agent 2 on my earpiece again: "16! I can see you from here, what are you doing?" I sighed whilst getting him up. "2 this is the guy who was following me earlier, do me a favor and prepare a holding cell for him."

I escorted him to the base, he was not even squirming. It couldn't hurt to make him talk. "What is your name?" I asked him.

Panicked but still controlled he answered: "My name is Jake, why do you want to know?"

"Well Jake, I hope you can explain some things once the time comes. For now just keep silent and follow my directions."

When I arrived at the base Agent 1 was there, clearly expecting me. "So this is the one who you were talking about on the radio. This way, Agent 2 prepared a room for him."

After we got Jake in a cell, I searched for Marina again. Though this time for a way different reason.

Some time had passed before I found her outside. Sitting down on the ground, with her back leaning against a tree. As soon as she saw me she put something away, I couldn't see what it was though.

"Hey 16, what are you still doing out here at this time?" she asked me.

"Well I could ask you the same. But that truly isn't the reason why I was looking for you again. The guy that was following us is currently in a holding cell. And I want answers from him, though I believe that you want to be there as well. He was also following you after all."

After I said this Marina sighed, and grabbed what she had put away. It was a dairy, I do not suppose she keeps it without reason. But before I got the chance to ask, she started speaking. "16, can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, and expected it was something about this dairy. She continued, but instead of her happy self she sounded sad. "In this diary I wrote down all what I did before I left the Octarian army. I was flipping through it since you told me about that guy who stuck to the shadows. When you told me I read this dairy, and I think that I've known him."

Right after saying that she started sobbing slowly. I kneeled in front of her and comforted her.

"Marina, please remember what I am going to say now. I do not want anyone to be endangered whilst I am searching for my past. And if you do not want to be reminded of your past, then do not pull yourself through without anyone there for you. This amnesia is my burden to bear, not yours."

As I was comforting her and told her this she fell asleep in my arms. I do suppose it was late out, but I had to get her to her own room.

Before carrying her there I grabbed the dairy, it would be a shame to leave it.

When I laid Marina down on her bed I started to hesitate. Should I just leave the dairy with her or should I keep it for further investigation? No, I should respect her privacy. I put it on her stomach and crossed her arms over it.

After that I went to my own room, to get some sleep. Though one thing kept me up for some time, what dream did I need to remember? And who was this person that stuck to the shadows?


	14. Chapter 12: An ember of my past

I haven't slept well after what had happened, I had too many questions left unanswered. Too many mysteries too uncover, and one too many problems to take care of. Despite all of these setbacks I have no choice but too move forward. I must know who I was. But what will be the costs? People dying at my hands? Me losing everything I have? Well only time can tell, but sacrifices will have to be made. There is no more turning back.

That morning some interesting news reached me, some news which was related to the events of the day before. To the south of the base a forest fire devastated everything. One which is currently being said has been caused by someone, rather than by something.

"Remember your dreams? Find me there." Now it makes sense, they are doing this to get my attention. But I do not think they are willing to handle this peacefully, not after my apparent deffection. Agent 1 still owes me an explanation for that, but not now. I have business to attend to.

I got my equipment, was actually thinking about going there in regular clothes. But I do not know if this person is going to be hostile. I suppose we will find out.

As I grabbed my multitool and my gun. I heard someone knocking on my door, I did not expect any visitors though. So who would want to speak to me while that forest fire was still being investigated. To my surprise it was Pearl, I wonder why.

Though she did not know anything about this possible second meeting, it was clear she knew Marina was hiding something. "You know 16, I am worried about Marina. I couldn't find her when I was looking for her yesterday evening. And when I woke her up this morning she has a book with her, which she hid as soon as she saw me. I think she is still somewhat afraid of this agency."

Pearl does have a point, Marina is an Octarian just like me. But she still has all of her memories, even the ones she wishes to forget. "I would understand if she is afraid, I know what it's like to be different. I just don't want this agency to do the same to her, as they did to me."

Pearl had a questioning look in her eyes. I completely forgot. I didn't tell Pearl and Marina about my time in the holding cells. "I'll explain that later for now we've got another problem at our hands. I will need your help with this. I know it sounds stupid, but I need you to keep everyone away from me. I am going to stray somewhat further than just the place of the fire itself."

Pearl nodded and followed me to the part of the forest that had been burnt down. When we arrived there were multiple other agents there, but luckily no one who kept a close eye on me.

I spoke to some of them to figure out a bit more on what exactly happened. They all mostly said the same thing. It was someone who had caused it over something, and there were no traces to be found. Well not in this place, but I know where to look for answers.

Or rather who I needed to find for those answers.

As some time passed I decided to search the surrounding area. I told Pearl that I would not stray too far, and in the meantime signed her to do what I had asked.

As I went further into the forest I decided to turn off my earpiece, since it could track my position. I have to make sure I am alone this time. While I was wandering in the surrounding area I kept a close eye on everything around me, and made sure I was ready for a possible fight.

But nothing happened, and yet I felt like someone was watching me. Out of nowhere, I heard a twig snap behind me. I immediately snapped around, but no one was there. This was almost like that dream, just less freaky.

Despite that, I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Once I turned back to walk further, I found who I was looking for. The shadowy person from before was there. 5 feet in front of me, and staying silent.

I did not move, did not say a word and prepared for anything that could happen. Until my patience essentially ran out. "Look I came here because I want to know more about my past, and more about you."

They scoffed before speaking. "Well way to break the ice, but no doubt you figured what's going on here. Now I'll be honest with you, my name is 15. I am you, but different."

He stepped out of the shadows and I could see him clearly for the first time. He has the same hair color, eyes and body type as me. We're almost identical except for him being a boy.

"So 15, huh. Now would you mind explaining what is going on, and what you know about me."

He grinned manically. "Well 16 you did a good job getting here alone. Now I can explain everything, but you will have to come with me. Either willingly, or by force."

And as he said it, he grabbed out a handgun. Shit, I knew I should have grabbed mine before he had a chance. He walked closer to me whilst holding gunpoint. I stepped backwards not wanting to take any risk.

"I'm sorry 16, but I have a job to do." he said, whilst getting ever closer.

I kept looking him straight in his eyes, and kept walking backwards. Until I bumped into a tree, he was an inch in front of me.

"You and me both know you have nowhere to run 16, why not give in already."

He grabbed me by my jacket, and I closed my eyes in fear. But right before he could do anything else, a deafening bang reached all across the forest.

When I opened my eyes 15 had dropped the gun, and was bleeding from his hand. Right before he could reach out I grabbed the gun, and made a run for it.

Trees zoomed by and I was too afraid to look behind me. until I stumbled over something, making me fall on my back.

As I was getting back up I saw 15 run right for me, holding a knife in his left hand. When I was on my feet again he attacked me with the knife. I dodged aside but he didn't stop, luckily I managed to block the second attack with my gloves. I kicked him in his guts, and ran away again.

Fighting wasn't an option, he is stronger than I am. I kept running for a while. I checked behind me to see how far away I was from 15, and didn't see him at all. But when I turned he was there again, getting ready to attack me.

I turned on my earpiece again right before he slashed at me. I dodged, and blocked most of his attempts. But he managed to stab me in my left hip. In pain but not dead yet, I threw him on the ground and disarmed him.

I may have held the knife. But fighting was still not an option, especially as I was weakened.

Whilst making another run, I called backup. Multiple agents were on their way to help, I just had to hold out for a little. It was inevitable that 15 would catch up with me. I ran as fast as I could, just to get more time.

15 reached me either way, I held him off for as long as I could. I tried to hit him, kick him. But nothing seemed to wear him down. I was being to reckless, and stumbled while backing away from him.

He immediately climbed on top of me, and started to strangle. I tried to fight back, I tried too loosen his grip. But with no effect. "Well then this is it, this is where it will end." I thought to myself. Strength weakening, sight fading, losing my grip and myself.

But right before I blacked out completely, he let loose and jumped off. I tried to stand up again, coughing and breathing heavily. Two agents walked past me and a third one got me up.

15 was on his knees and kept a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and threw something on the ground, exploding into a bright flash blinding me and the other agents. When my sight recovered 15 vanished without leaving a trail.

One of the agents that came to help grabbed out some bandages and tied them around my hips. The agent that got me up snapped in his fingers a couple times and asked: "Are you alright?"

I couldn't even answer. My sight faded as I fell to the ground, but I did not losing consciousness. I tried to get up again, but was too weak. These agents lifted me off the ground, and carried me away.

While on the brink of blacking out, I saw someone. They were running over the tree branches above me. I wanted to warn the agents but couldn't, I'm glad they didn't attack or stop the agents. I tried to memorize their appearance, but could only remember two things. They were wearing a red scarf, and had a weapon strapped to their back.

The agents that had saved me had carried me back to the base, I was still at the verge of blacking out. I was brought to the medical care, and my wound got treated there.

A good while later I woke up in my own room, surprising considering that this wound could have been fatal. Though I cannot properly judge it, I am no expert after all. I went at to get answers, all I got were more questions.

So I decided to try linking some more loose leads together, but I can't seem to make any sense of it.

Agent 3 who is related to me somehow, this 15 who knows more about me, the agents 1 and 2 with that song and who is this person that was tailing me on the tree branches.

I've only got 2 leads I can go after. Agent 3's link with me or this person who was tailing me.

Agent 3 has not been seen for quite some time, so it is probably a cold lead. And how am I supposed to find someone when I only know they had a red scarf. They could easily get rid of it making just another cold trail.

The only logical option I have got is speak to agents 1 and 2, ask if they have any more information on Agent 3. No Agent 3's lead has been cold for far too long, I won't find anything new there.

Guess I have no other option but going out and search for the person with the red scarf. The plaza, that's the only place they could have seen me before. That's where I need to go, but not in these clothes or I will get recognized.

I changed out of my mission clothes and put on some clothing I got from the agency. Black shorts, a blue T-shirt, regular sneakers, a cap and sunglasses.

Whilst I was changing I noticed that the wound still hurts, I doubted that the pain would fade anytime soon. I grabbed the multitool Marina made for me along with my gun and earpiece.

I left my room, to go out and find this person. But to my surprise Agent 1 was there, right outside of my room, waiting for me. "16 we need your help, it has to do with Jake." She said whilst signing me to follow her.

On the way to the holding cells she explained some more.

"You already know how Jake got here in the first place, so I'll skip that explanation. The problem we currently have is that Jake doesn't want to speak to anyone else, until he gets the chance to tell you he is sorry. To be honest I doubt that is truly everything he wants, so be careful of what you tell or ask him. We will be there with you, not in the room but close enough to protect you if necessary. And as a small tip, do not let him know you are wounded."

I don't really have a choice here, I suppose it would be better not to go out emidiatly either way. I wonder how Jake thought of me, if he would hold a grudge or if he would understand. I suppose I can only find out in one way.

I took a deep breath before walking in the room where Jake was kept. As I stepped inside one thing immediately stood out to me, he wasn't chained to the chair. I went to sit on the other chair in the room, and waited for him to start speaking.

Though he didn't, and here I thought he wanted to speak to me.

I took off my cap and sunglasses, to make sure he would recognize me. He did, and without hesitation he started speaking. "Ah so I am allowed to speak to you. Now first of all I want to ask you something. Are you what I think you are?"

I sighed, and kept silent for a second. I didn't want to waste my time on this, I want answers.

"Well Jake I am not going to answer that, I would advise co-operating. Now tell me, why were you following me multiple times yesterday?"

Jake got panicky, I know what he feels. I was in his place one day.

"Jake, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. If you want to do it the easy way answer my questions without any hesitation. If we are going to do this the hard way I'll have to squeeze every last bit of answers I want out of you, and I doubt either of us will enjoy that."

Jake was still in panic, and was clearly still afraid of me. Like this I won't get any answers. I decided to wait it out until he was somewhat calmer, then asked again: "Why were you following me multiple times yesterday?"

Jake sighed and started explaining. "Yesterday when I was with my friends I noticed you were different from about everyone else. I asked them what we should do, and they dared me to go after to you. They dared me to try and make you confess you were different. But the way you reacted made me curious and I decided to follow you, to try and find out for myself."

"So it was just a reckless stunt? Well look where it has got you into."

"But you still didn't answer my question."

Annoyed I replied: "It doesn't matter if I am what you think I am or not. What currently matters is that I to am trying to help you here, this agency can make you disappear without a trace if it wants. Now answer me 2 more questions and I'll have a look what I can do for you."

Jake obediently nodded

"Do you know anyone who usually wears a red scarf?"

He thought for a second before answering. "Not personally. But at the plaza there is always someone wearing a red scarf, they always walk right past me at some point late in the evening."

Well guess this conversation was not for nothing after all.

"Jake tell me do you have any way of contacting your parents? And if so let me know I will have to talk to them if I want to get you out of here."

He nodded, then told me at what address he lives. That will be another thing to do, but not today. It is far to late to drop by and a lot of thing already happened today. I thanked Jake for co-operating then headed towards my own room.

Once I was in my room I connected some small thing. This person with the red scarf walks past him late in the evening, that's going to be my main focus. Visiting his caretakers will just be killing time compared to that.

Even though I have some more answers and new leads, I still can't help but feel like I am lost. I have to keep moving forward, I have no other choice.

But with every choice I make comes a different cost. I'll have to be more careful with my choices from now on out. I don't want anyone to pay the highest cost of all, I'm not worth their lives.


	15. Chapter 13: A piece of my broken world

They keep haunting me, all these unanswered questions. All these leads, every clue, some fragments of my past. I cannot seem to stick them together in the correct way. But, why? What am I missing? What do I need to search for? What connects it all together? Every other day just the same! Just another step forward, to set me back!

As I woke something already felt wrong. I had a headache, and felt light in my head. I'm not going to let this little headache get the better of me. I must find out who this red scarfed person is. I quickly got myself dressed to go out there.

But when I opened my room door, I thought the darkest depths of hell came by. What happened here? I was trembling in fear, and couldn't think straight. How or when did this all happen? Everything was damaged it was a wreck, and what has happened to the agents? Where even are they?

I tried to contact someone, anyone over my earpiece. Nothing but dead silence, not even a static to be heard. How could I be all alone so sudden? "Keep calm, stay in control." I told to myself whilst searching everywhere. But there was no one to be found.

I decided to get out, search further than just the base. Right before I exited the building someone grabbed me by my shoulder. I froze for a second, then slowly turned around. As soon as I saw who grabbed me it was too late. A bright flash blinded me, when my sight recovered I was somewhere else.

In a forest, but when did I get here? And who was that? Hold on, isn't this the place that was burnt down? I couldn't make any sense of it, what is going on? I had to move, there were no other choices.

I kept going, kept searching, kept hoping to find someone. But it appeared I was still all alone. A tree branch snapped behind me, but when I looked no one was there. "We meet again 16, remember me?" It was 15, but how? He was injured already, he couldn't have recovered this fast. I snapped around as soon as I heard his voice, I saw some red cloth wave on the wind. Right before another blinding flash.

The blinding effect lasted longer than last time, but this time something was different. I could tell I was moving downward, first calmly but going faster at a rapid rate. Until I hit something, losing my consciousness for a little.

When I regained my sight and conscious. It was clear I was somewhere else yet again. It appeared like a lab, but everything was a wreck, as if it had been attacked.

There were corpses scattered all around, they all had the same faded face. There was broken glass everywhere, and a green liquid on the ground. I decided to look around, see if I can find anything to help me. I checked room after room, place after place. But it appears that everything here has been taken.

I had to find an exit, but couldn't. That place was like a maze, every room identical to one another. Except the final room I walked in. It wasn't focused on multiple experiments, just one. There was a glass tube in the middle of the room, It was damaged. Broken from the inside as the shattered glass on the outside suggests. There was the same green liquid from before, but some was still inside of the glass tube. It was sized big enough to fit someone in it, what were they researching here?

As I stepped closer some pictures flashed in front of my eyes, but I couldn't quite make them out. Right before I wanted to touch the glass, to see how long it had been there, something broke behind me. In one swift motion I turned, no bright flash this time. But there was someone there, looking right at me. I couldn't quite see who they were, until they took a step closer. It was... Me? This can't be true, how could they be me?

I got too absorbed in my thoughts, they rushed right for me. And as they attack me a bright flash blinded me again.

Now I was at a ravine, facing the very edge of it. I turned around to walk away, but couldn't. There were a couple hundred people there. All staring at me, waiting for something. As my heart raised I noticed I held something in my hands, a file with no name on it. When I looked back at the crowd a deafening bang echoed over the cliff.

Within a second afterwards something hit me in the chest, making me fall off. Dropping to an inevitable abyss. I saw the bottom of the ravine come closer and closer.

A mere second before I'd hit the ground my earpiece sprung to life. I heard Marina's voice through it: "16! What is happening, snap back to reality!" And Pearl right after her: "16! Remember what's real, you are not in control unless you realize what is true and what is not!" What did they mean?

That's when I realized it, that world wasn't real. I let myself fall on the ground, and rolled upon my landing so I wouldn't break anything. "That's right, I am in control here. Nothing is real, see through the lies." I told myself.

I started looking. If it was a fake world I had to get there somehow, if there was a way in there must be a way out. While looking through the ravine I found a cave, but was it an entrance or an exit?

I went in but couldn't find anything there, it was too damn dark. I turned back to get back to the ravine, I saw the light of the outside and went towards it. Whilst walking voices started whispering to me. "What fears will you face?" "How long until you'll break?" "What lies beneath your appearance?" I decided it was no use listening to them, but couldn't simply ignore them.

All these voices all the suddenly stopped, and I heard someone silently sobbing. I recognized their voice, it was Callie. I started to run towards the light, towards her.

The sobbing slowly stopped as I got closer. I could see her, I reached out. I wanted to put my hand on her shoulder, but phased through and stumbled over my own feet. As I turned around Callie got up and ran through me. Then shortly after, she screamed. It scared me.

I turned around, and then saw it. Both Callie and Marie lying next to each other both having bled out. And the person with the red scarf was standing there, with a knife in his hands, dripping down blood on the blacked out floor.

The pure anger inside of me got a upper hand, I rushed for them. Grabbed their knife, held it to their throat and shouted: "Tell me who you are now! Do not look at me or I will cut your throat open."

They shocked for a couple seconds, then began laughing maniacally. my anger couldn't have it, I slit their throat right open. With their blood on my hands and their own knife. I walked towards the Callie and Marie who laid there peacefully. They died as they lived, together. I kneeled next to them and stood silent, mourning them.

I waited, I knew something was coming. I waited, kept my patience, and for the right thing. Someone grabbed me by my shoulder again. I've figured them out, when I see them I get sent somewhere else.

I slowly stood up, and closed my eyes. I stood there and asked them: "How long did you think you'd keep me here? Well it doesn't matter either way, cause I've found the exit already."

While keeping my eyes closed I snapped around, hit them and grabbed one of their arms. I felt them move, out of instinct I jumped backwards while still holding on to their arm. While forcing them to the ground, they hit me once.

I had them restrained, grabbed their neck and said but one thing: "I don't care who you are, only for who I am." In one motion I twisted my hands, a snap echoed through the empty void. I heard Marina again: "16! Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes, and I was back to reality. "I can now."

Whilst taking my time to get a cleared mind and to calm down from what had happened, I noticed a small wound in my elbow. I couldn't remember it being there, where could it have come from? It appeared rather small, about the size of a needle tip. Has someone injected something in my blood stream?

"16, what was wrong? You were squirming and you appeared to be afraid of something. Did you have a nightmare?" Marina asked me.

"I don't think that was a nightmare, I had no control over what happened. And this little wound in my elbow wasn't there before."

Come to think of what I saw, was it the past, present, future or just a nightmare?

I had calmed down by now, and to be fair the soft sound of the wind outside did help with that.

"Marina, did you open my window when you came in here?"

"Ehm, no, why do you ask?"

"Strange, I didn't leave it open yesterday."

Is it possible that someone broke in to my room that night? Well I do not have the time to think about it now.

"Guess we will find out eventually, today I've got other business to attend to. Along with answers to get."

And so it was. Right before heading out I decided to grab sunglasses and a cap, that made it easier to go unnoticed out there. I visited Jake's parents, kind people. Though it was mainly small talk and explaining what Jake got himself into, and letting them know that I was trying to get him out of it.

But the one other thing I went out for went downhill very, very quickly.

After speaking to Jake's parents I went to the plaza, to look for this red scarfed person. I knew I had to be cautious, the wound in my hip hadn't healed yet. Anyone could exploit me.

Upon reaching the plaza I immediately recognized Jake's friends, Avoiding them was the best option I had. So I decided to walk into some stores and just look around the area a bit.

When I got tired of just wandering aimlessly, I decided to stay on the corner of the alley where I was found. Then kept a sharp eye on the plaza, though I didn't know this was the biggest mistake I could make.

Those friend of Jake took notice of it, and walked towards me. I ignored them, until they surrounded me. There were three of them, each one clothed differently. One in a yellow jacket, one in a green jacket and one in a blue jacket.

The one in yellow was clearly taller than the rest of them, and as usual I was the shortest. They thought to be intimidating by leaning over me. "We know that you have done something to Jake. We will not leave you be until you tell us."

Some attitude, I merely sighed before replying. "And what makes you so sure I know this "Jake" of yours? I have never even seen you guys. Now do me a favor and leave."

I heard something whoosh by right after I said it, a shadow of someone was cast on the ground next to me. As I expected the person with the scarf, but was this better or worse?

The one in blue scoffed and asked: "How wouldn't we know it was you? We asked Jake to follow you after all, and he never returned."

Right after that the one in green added onto it. "And aside from that it is three against one, you have no advantages here."

I just smiled showing the sharp fangs I have, then said: "Sure it might be three against one, but I've faced worse odds."

This clearly pissed off the one in yellow, or at least what they said suggested that. "Oh yeah? Well then take off those sunglasses so we can see eye to eye. Or are you afraid of us?"

"I don't think I'll put away these glasses. Perhaps you should get some as well. Would maybe suit how much you care to intimidate others."

Those other two let out a little chuckle. The one in yellow on the other hand got even more upset, he grabbed me by my jacket lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. They looked me right in my eyes and started speaking slowly and very clear.

"You had better answer my question, I will kill you if you do not."

I waited him out, and to my luck it worked. Out of nowhere someone stood behind them, tapping the one that lifted me on his shoulder. All three of them turned around to look at this newcomer, and I immediately noticed who he was.

He waited until the one in yellow let me go. Which he did, I dropped to the ground and my cap and sunglasses fell to the ground. Then this person started speaking in a calm and controlled manner, quite unsettling if you'd ask me.

"If you are looking for a fight then pick someone who is equal in strength. And right now I am offering you three troublemakers a choice. Either get out of here, or I will send you to the nearest hospital."

I saw he wasn't bluffing, I just knew he couldn't be. But these three did clearly not notice that. All three at the same time charged for him. It frightened me, my only possible lead could vanish here!

I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the three guys. But before I had even noticed the guy in the red scarf disarmed me, he had me pinned to the wall and put my own gun to my left hip.

"Now that's no way to thank someone, is it? Tell me what you are doing out here. And don't think you can fool me, I know exactly what you are."

Whilst asking it he pushed the gun into my hip, making the bandages loosen revealig that I was bleeding. He immediately took note of this, and used it against me. I was too scared to think straight.

He dropped me on the floor and asked me something I couldn't hear. I crawled backwards into a wall, cornering myself. I managed to get a hold of myself.

"We both know how you got that wound. Now tell me what a young girl like you is doing out here, or you might not make it out of here alive."

I had just noticed that the three guys from before were out cold on the ground, and decided it was best to answer him.

"I-I came here looking for you. Yesterday I saw you, you saved my life. I suppose it was dumb to search for you, it wouldn't have been for the same reason why you saved me."

He sighed, stepped closer and sat down on one knee.

"What? I never saved you? No, I want answers from you. Now first of all tell me your name."

"I- My name is 16, and what kind of questions do you want answers to?"

He scoffed before speaking again. "I get you are confused but I asked what you name was, not your age. Let me give you the correct type of answer, my name is Red."

I looked down to the ground, I kept being afraid of him. A couple tears dropped to the ground,I just closed my eyes. He asked me again

"What is your name?"

"I-I already told you, it's 16."

"Well then "16", tell me what reason do you have to search for me?"

I could barely keep myself together, and then having to confess such a thing as my amnesia.

"B-because I do not have any memories of myself. I, it's just, I hoped you'd know more about me, or be capable of giving me a new lead."

He kept silent, what was going on here? It almost appeared like he heard that story before.

"Look me in my eyes, and tell me the truth this time."

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at him. Then I noticed 2 people walking towards us, I pointed at them and Red knew what I meant. They were like me, but not even hiding it. I remembered what Marina told me, others like us but hostile.

"Red give me my gun and get out of here!"

It surprised me that he actually listened, he gave me the gun and started climbing up one of the buildings. I no longer paid attention to him, I aimed my gun at these 2. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, and pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. No loud bang, no one dropping or starting to bleed. There were no bullets in the gun. Red must have taken them out before giving the gun back.

Those 2 walked towards me calmly. I can barely remember what happened, it just went so fast, they said something, something I couldn't understand, a name, but whose name was it? Could it be mine?


	16. Chapter 14: As history repeats

I woke up in the alley where I lost it, myself, and all my memories. But what had happened? Why can I not remember? those guys, why were they like me? And what did they do to me?

The only thing that I got to learn was a name, "Red" the guy with the scarf. But no answer to who's side he is on, or his intentions. And why haven't I been killed? Agent 1 told me I appear to have deserted. Then why did those 2 not kill me?

I need to talk to someone who can tell me more, and yet I fear talking to them. Because I cannot shake this gnawing feeling of me being followed.

Everything I saw was blurry and I heard a ringing sound in my ears. As I stood up just to get dizzy, stumbled and tripped my way to a wall. I leaned against until I regained my sight and balance. It was my best option to get out of there, return to the agency.

But it proved trickier than expected, because my cap and sunglasses were gone. I couldn't find them, wherever I looked. Now I'll be standing out even in a crowd, but what other options are there?

I had to walk past everyone in that plaza during the day. It was so crowded I could barely tell people apart from one another, but they could clearly tell me apart.

I wanted to run, even though it would be unwise to do so. I felt everyone's gaze burning on my skin, and I heard their whispers.

"What are they doing here."

"Should we run or is she unarmed?"

"What is scum like that doing out here?"

It bothered me, I wanted to lash out on the next person who'd look at me. But that would only make me look bad. And besides that they would never understand what it's like, this treacherous living.

It's humiliating, knowing that they are all judging me. But I did manage to pull through. I got to the edge of the plaza and started running, into the forest straight for the base. But stopped somewhere along the way, I still felt someone's eyes burning on my skin.

I ever so slightly looked over my shoulder and noticed someone duck out of sight. With no time for those games I decided to climb up a tree, just like Agent 2 taught me. Staying up high will keep most eyes off you.

I was at the top of one of the taller trees in this forest, this is when I noticed who was behind me. It was a small girl, appearing to be lost. She had blond hair, was wearing a red and white skirt, a shirt with flower patterns on them and a blue jacket.

After I examined their appearance she sat up higher, looking over the hill behind which she was hiding. She stood up and ran towards the place where she saw me standing before hiding from sight.

She looked around, undoubtedly searching for me. To my luck she didn't look up while I was above her. She started running in a certain direction, I followed her from trees. She took a lot of turns, but this wasn't difficult to keep track of.

Though at some point she just stopped. Fell onto her knees and started to cry. I couldn't help but feel remorse. She was lost and had no clue how to find a way out of this forest. I climbed down slowly to get to her, and I lost sight of her for just a second.

But that second proved to be long enough to turn the tables. I heard a growl and a high pitched scream. As I looked over she was running again, with something chasing her. I started to go after them, jumping from branch to branch to keep up. Until she tripped, she fell to the ground. She got herself in a sitting position, but couldn't get up in time.

Now finally I got to see what was after her. It was not entirely clear from this far away, but it appeared like a dog of sorts. The little girl crawled backwards, to get away from this beast. Though she bumped into a tree and got cornered. I heard her scream again, and short after that I hear someone shout: "Anré! Where are you!"

I couldn't just stand by and watch, I jumped to the tree on which the girl got cornered. I waited for the right moment, this beast was not yet attacking. I saw the right opportunity. As this beast tried to bite the girl I jumped down, landing right in between them.

With only a split second to react I Put my left hand in front of me, and the beast bit down. But I didn't feel a thing thanks to these gloves.

While my hand was stuck within the mouth of the beast I had to think fast. I had no other choice but to fight with my fists, I had nothing left for my gun thanks to Red.

Without any hesitation I hit the beast, with enough force to free my left hand. It got knocked back, and was growling at me. As it made a second attempt to bite, I hit it away from me. For some reason it fled. As if it was afraid of something, but I doubt it would be me.

Only then, when the beast had fled. I felt the pain in my hip again, even though I ignored it. I didn't want to scare this little girl, even because she doesn't know true fear yet. As I turned around the girl had covered her face with her hands, probably because she was afraid.

She was still sobbing, did she even notice me at all? I sat down on one knee, and once again I heard someone shout: "Anré! Yell if you can hear me!"

I lightly tapped the girl on her shoulder, she stopped sobbing but didn't remove her hands. I silently sighed and with a caring voice I said: "Hey, it's alright. That thing is gone." She removed her hands and looked at me, first just barely opening her eyes. But as she began to see me she opened her eyes more, they were a beautiful sky-like blue.

"W-Who are you?" she asked me with a light voice. But before I knew what to tell her I noticed a reflection in her wet eyes, someone was behind me holding something that reflected light and ended in a small tip.

I snapped around to see what it was, and could barely react in time. I was standing on both my feet leaning backwards while I as blocking someone's arms right in front of my face. They were holding a small dagger, pushing it down to me.

But because I was leaning backwards my bloodstained shirt was visible. The little girl noticed it and froze right where she was. I had to make a move, I had to do something.

I grabbed the hand with which this person was holding the dagger and pushed it to the right while I dodged to the left. But I tripped over branch. As I fell I realized I could use my gloves as defense.

As I got myself up it stood out that the little girl was no longer sitting against the tree. But I didn't have time to look for her as this guy was not giving up the attack. I raised my fists while they attempted to stab me in my shoulder, then tried stabbing me in the chest.

But as I dodged both of these attacks I caught the bladed end of the dagger in my hand. I twisted his arm to his back and kicked him away, forcing him to let go of the dagger. I didn't even give him a chance to recover, I swept his legs away from under him and pinned him to the ground.

Whilst I had him pinned I shifted the bladed end of the dagger, so it was beneath my hand. I raised my arm, but doubting at the final moment.

"Stop!... Please."

But before I turned to look who said it I noticed this guy looking first. Then I also looked, it was the little girl. As I turned back too look at this guy he wasn't even trying to squirm himself away from me anymore. He appeared rather sad.

But before I could even decide what to do he started talking, his voice sounded calm and appreciative. "If you are willing to kill me, I'm fine with it. But please, not in front of my own daughter."

This pissed me off, I tried to defend her from harm. But I was her own father. I stabbed the dagger into the silt, just an inch away from his head. I stood up, turned my back to them, then walked away.

Whilst walking away I was oblivious to everything around me, locked in my own thoughts. Why did I want to defend this little girl? I didn't even know her. It might sound heartless to say, but if I would have let her die her father wouldn't have attacked me in the first place.

But still, I made no conscious decision to protect her. What could possibly have caused such a mindless decision without any possible hesitation? I know my instincts are good, or at least that's what people tell me. But was this also an instinct?

It's a shame I spend so much time locked inside of my thoughts, since it keeps me vulnerable. It gives people a chance to catch me off guard, just like the little girl did. I didn't notice her run after me as I walked away from her and her father, it led to an almost unrecoverable error.

I stood there in front of the agency base and she bumped into me. I slowly turned around to look what it actually was, little did I know I was looking for who it was. When I saw it was the little girl from before it startled me, she could possibly remember how to get here.

I sat down on one knee in front of her and asked her: "Why did you follow me?"

Surprisingly she didn't hesitate to answer me, "Because of the same reason as earlier. I want to know if you are what I think you are. Because you do not appear like us. But unlike what I've heard you care, you protected me. Can you at least tell me your name? So I can know who to thank."

I nodded and said: "I will keep in mind that you would want to thank me, but I am afraid I can't tell you my name. But if you tell me yours, I will make sure that we'll meet again when the time comes."

"Anré, my name is Anré."

"Well then Anré, run back to your father and go home. It is dangerous out here."

And she did as I told her. I watched her but right before she was out of sight she turned around and came back to me. She asked something that made sense from her perspective. "But miss, how will we meet again when I don't even know your name?"

I smiled kindly and told her this: "When the time comes I will be the one to find you, some things are just the way they are."

She nodded and left completely this time. Yet I waited outside for a while, I felt weird, empty, like I just started missing something. But I think I've been gone for long enough, it's time to go back to where I belong.

As I walked back into the base it was actually the first time that I got stopped for an identification control. Well then again I was gone for far longer than usual and there was no trouble going through the "checkpoint".

It was after that when I noticed that security had been improved again. Aside from just more camera's and all of them being newer, there were also heavily armed guards. It was weird to see the base like this, there were never any guards inside of the building before. There only used to be guards on the roof, or well what could be called a roof.

It just all felt so weird, so unusual. I needed some time for myself to process all that had happened, but when I got to my room the cause of all of this revealed itself. As I tried to enter it was clear that the security system declined my agent ID.

It weirded me out. I was sure this was my agent ID, it was even scanned when I went through the checkpoint. I kept trying for just a little bit, but not for long since I didn't have the chance. Agent 2 came towards me, she had a clipboard clamped between her arm and her side and was holding a pen.

She didn't have her facemask on which was unusual for her. As she walked towards me she shouted something to an agent, I couldn't quite make it out but it had something to do with Marina.

As she walked past she swiped something past the panel and the door opened. She kept going she shouted to me: "16 grab what you need and get to the labs, we have got a situation."

It wasn't entirely clear what she meant but it was clear that she was serious about it. I went into my room, grabbed some clips for my weapon and my earpiece since I forgot it yesterday.

Straight after that I ran to the labs. And as I got there the situation became just a little more clear. The walls in the hallway as well as the floor were littered with empty shells and small holes, blood sprayed on the walls and striping the floor as if corpses were dragged away from here.

I arrived at the final corridor towards the labs I saw multiple agents crouched against the walls on either side of the T-formed halls. I tapped one of the agents on their shoulder and asked them what was going on.

They answered plain and simple, yet very clearly. "Agent 1 and Marina are in there, and an armed Octarian is with them. We can't move in like this as they are a crack shot with whatever weapon they may have. Watch."

They picked up a shard of broken glass about the size of a bean, and threw it into the cleared hallway. With it reaching no higher than 5 inches above the ground a loud bang echoed through the corridors, and the glass shard was split in 2 perfectly even halves. The bullet which split the glas shard ricocheted of an empty magazine on the ground and zoomed past my ear.

I was trying to think of a less risky approach than just rushing in there, when suddenly something behind me made a clattering sound. As I turned I noticed a loose bolt rolling on the floor, I looked up and noticed the grate it was barely hanging from the ceiling.

I signed one of the agents to boost me up into the vent system. But they refused and said: "So long as the drafts in there are still going, it is too dangerous to go in there."

I nodded and turned on my earpiece.

"2! Can you turn off the ventilation system for me?"

It was silent for a second, but luckily not for too long.

"16 the ventilation is off, and I regained the control off all cameras I can see you on the monitors now. What is your idea by the way? There is only one vent leading to the labs and that ends up right in front of this guy, no way you can get in there unnoticed."

She was right, but luckily I wasn't alone.

"Agent 2 get some flashbangs to these corridors, and on my sign blind him."

"16 what the hell are you thinking? This won't help it when he notices you beforehand."

"2 the problem is his sight, he won't hear me before I get there."

I only heard agent 2 sigh and order something. The other agents already heard it over their earpieces and one of them boosted me up. In the vent system was barely enough room for me to crawl on my hands and my knees, but I still needed to move very carefully if I wanted to stay silent.

I crawled very, very carefully and heard agent 2 in my earpiece. "16 the flashbangs are in place and ready to be thrown at your command, but hurry up! We don't have much time left. They are currently holding a gun to Callie's head, and is shouting that the agents must drop their weapons."

As silent as I could I whispered: "Forget the flashbangs on my sign let them drop their weapons into the hall. He will move to an advantageous position for us, because there is only one way in and out of there. And can you tell me how strong the bolts for the grates are?"

Right before I was in place Agent 2 responded.

"The bolts will not be strong enough to hold you, and the agents are waiting for your signal."

I was right in front of the grate, the small drop needed to get on it should be enough to break the bolts.

"Agents, drop you weapons into the hall." I whispered into my earpiece.

It took long for them to actually do it. I waited for 2 full minutes after my order to hear the clattering of iron on the concrete floor. I couldn't see through the grate very well so timing my jump would be difficult.

I noticed some shapes and colors shifting, first a black and pink color passing by then a purely dark grey color. They kept shifting back and forward a bit, until I could only see the grey color right underneath the grate.

Without any hesitation that this was the right moment, I dropped myself on the grate. With a loud crack all four bolts that were keeping it in place snapped.

I fell down along with the steel grate. As I hit the ground I landed on my feet first and heard a loud snap, I immediately smacked down to the ground. I managed to turn myself to the place where I initially dropped the grate and pulled out my weapon as well.

When I fully turned I saw Agent 1 lying down on her stomach and a motionless body underneath the grate. Agent 1 turned around and looked at me with an expression that was a mixture of surprised and disgusted.

I stood up and helped her on her feet, then I went to Marina, who was hiding beneath a desk. To inform if she was injured.

Marina was fine, Agent 1 however had a broken arm and a dislocated hip. But to be honest none of these things worried me.

I was more worried about what Agent 1 thought of me.


	17. Chapter 15: Revealing revelations

Ever since that confusing day I've had it stuck in my head. Agent 1's look of disgust, What did I ever do wrong to her? But I'm getting ahead of myself, There are still some things you should know about.

I tried to visit Agent 1, but she didn't want to speak, or even see me. I don't understand, what makes her hold a grudge? But what surprised me even more is that she didn't even say it to me directly. As I tried to walk in Agent 2 stopped me, and said: "She isn't fully herself, she doesn't want any visitors."

Not fully herself? She hasn't been since then. It was a while ago since she recovered from her injuries, and yet I cannot help but feel her holding a grudge against me. I feel like she's watching me all the time. Except for the one time Marina made a new gadget and asked me to test it out in the field sometime soon.

I walked into the labs not really knowing what to expect. Marina immediately greeted me, and asked me to lay my right arm on the table she was standing next to. I was somewhat uncomfortable with it, since no one else was around. But I trusted her enough to let her do it on her own.

"Okay 16 this might hurt a bit, but it's for safety measures." She said while putting my right underarm in some sort of strain. It wasn't truly painful just a bit curious. So naturally I asked: "What are you planning to do to my arm?"

She grinned before starting to explain. "Well I made a new gadget specially for you, since you are going to have to work with electronics if you wish to infiltrate any Octarian base."

I didn't really look at what it was when she was "installing" it on my arm. It did sting a couple times while she was busy, but nothing too painful. Even though it took quite a while for Marina to finish, I still think it was worth her time.

All I saw at first was a sort of arm brace. All grey except for the screen on the inner side of my arm, reaching from my wrist to two thirds of my underarm. It did sit comfortably around my arm, and didn't restrict my movements at all. At the time I had only one question in mind: "Wouldn't this make me stand out?"

Marina Grinned devilishly as I asked it. And showed me how exactly it worked.

"I call it a MTS, that stands for Multipurpose Tech Support. As the name already suggests it had a lot of functions. Such as: controlling your earpiece and showing where the radio signals are coming from, hacking anything within an 80 feet radius, recording any sounds you hear, you can also access an internal database of 1024 TeraBytes. And to top it all off, it also has an active camouflaging system."

"I'm sorry Marina, but what does this active camouflaging do for me?"

"Well 16, it hides itself. So you won't stand out by the weird brace on your arm. Oh! I almost forgot to mention! It is made of a pure carbon fiber exterior, meaning it is bullet proof."

She truly outdid herself that time. But that isn't everything she explained to me. She told me how to make it visible whenever it was camouflaged. It is a rather complex motion. I have to hold my right arm around chest high in front of me and twist my wrist in a specific way.

Things stood quiet for a bit, and I had no chance to test the MTS. So Marina helped me to get this agency's database compressed into it, I now have all files digitally with me at all times. But I don't know wetter that's a blessing, or a burden.

But the quiet didn't stay for long. This morning I got to talk to Agent 2, she explained me something I never expected to hear. It was in my own room, I was sitting on one of the chairs and she was sitting on my bed.

"16, I've heard you are starting to grow hesitant and doubtful. And I wish to know why. What is bothering you?"

I only sighed, I hid it from everyone to overcome any confrontation. Some time ago I started to feel different, like I was not being accepted anymore. As I looked out of the window of my room, I started feeling empty inside.

"It is something which I cannot explain, no matter how hard I try. It is not distrust to any of you, but I feel uncomfortable. Ever since the entire situation in the labs I feel weird. As if I am being looked at all the time."

Agent 2 looked at me mainly surprised. But I doubt she would understand what it truly feels like. Being different, and most likely looked down upon.

"But 16, all the agents here care about you. So do Marina, Pearl and me! And aside from that, we all have hope thanks to you. It goes without saying that you are somehow connected to Agent 3, and we all just want them to return."

"I get that you all care about me. But I can still not shake this feeling. It is just now that I realize I forgot to ask earlier. Back when I was in the holding cells, the very first time we even saw each other. Why did you care for me back then? I was nothing more but a threat to you."

Agent 2 started to get glassy eyes. Something was bothering her, something she was clearly trying to hide. But she spoke up anyway. "Can you keep a secret?"

I only nodded and listened very closely. "It is because you remind me of someone."

And after she said it, she grabbed a small picture out of the jacket she was wearing. A tear from her eyes dropped on it. I went on to sit next to her, and to look at the photo. There was a teenage girl on it. She had the same hair color as I have, and looked very happy. Her hands in a V sign, with Marie behind her.

"16, this is my daughter. You remind me of her, that's why I cared back then. She was always nice to people, and always saw the bright side of things. She was smart, clever and curious. Until one day she got too curious for her own good. She wanted an answer to a question science couldn't answer. And in finding that answer she paid the ultimate price. I returned home, not knowing she would go that far. And I...I...I failed as a mother, as her protector."

She started to cry, I felt so sorry. I comforted her, told her she couldn't do anything about it anymore. That moving on was the only option she had. And so an hour, maybe even two passed.

Essentially she wasn't crying anymore, but she remained sad. She told me she needed some time for herself. And as she walked out of my room she turned around and said: "Just don't do the same to me, please." while smiling weakly.

Shortly after I also left my room, to go to the gym. But as I walked out I already felt it again. Someone was looking at me. I looked at the MTS and saw it in the reflection, Agent 1 was standing right next the door of my room. Without looking at her I asked: "Why do you distrust me 1? What have I done to deserve this?"

"So you noticed, huh? Well you're someone who keeps on puzzling on their own past. If you have some time to spare I'm sure you'll figure out what is wrong."

And she just walked away like nothing happened. What the fuck is wrong with her? And for how long had she been spying on me? I had no way to find out, or at least that's what I thought.

When a bit later I was just wandering around and experimenting with the MTS, just to calm myself down. I walked past the security room. Something in me snapped, something told me to do it. I used the MTS to hack the keycard panel and open the door.

It was in there that I truly snapped. Not for just a moment, it changed me entirely. I looked back the history of all the camera's, turned out that Agent 1 had been spying on me for more than 5 months already.

It hit me like a lightning strike. I picked up a wallet that was still in the security room, and ran back to my own room. What the hell am I doing? What am I thinking?


	18. Chapter 16: The fall

There's no turning back now, I made my choice and I must stick with it. I'm sorry Marie, but I had to do this.

I put on my clothes and grabbed my gear, the MTS, my earpiece and the multi-tool. I'm not taking my gun though, I don't want anyone to die because of me. Now just for grabbing my file, I already deleted the digital version.

I walked to the archives with no one suspecting a thing, grabbed the file and got out. "Now or never" I kept telling it to myself all that way.

I walked to the checkpoint where you either enter or leave this base.

The guard smiled at me as I walked towards the checkpoint and asked: "Why are you wanting to leave all the sudden?" I know he isn't going to just let me leave. "I can leave whenever I want, and you know that as well as I do."

The guard just waved it away like I had asked nothing. I grabbed his shirt and in one quick strike I knocked him out. I ran into the forest, people are shouting behind me. But I'll keep going until there is nowhere left for me to go.

I ran and ran, all those people behind me kept shouting. I ignored it, I don't want to stay here any longer. I reached a cliff, stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. They were all standing there, all of the agents.

"Why do you all care so much about me?"

They all stood silent no one daring to give me an answer. But someone was trying to get to the front of this crowd. It was Marina. Off all people, why her? Why would she have to tell me?

I turned myself around for a bit to look down this cliff. Crashing waves made the bottom of it. As I turned back a strange light reflected from somewhere in the back of this crowd, but slightly elevated. I already knew what was going to happen.

Within a millisecond after me turning back it happened. A loud bang, and I fell off. Crashing down to the river below. A large splash of water. But as soon as I landed in it something strange happened.

The loud sound of glass breaking, and I fell to the ground onto the broken glass. While standing up I immediately recognized the place. These were the labs from back when I was drugged. Or well I think I was, I really can't think straight now.

Why am I here again? How did I end up here? Am I even here? Suppose there is only one way to find out. I stood up and started to look around. What stood out to me was that it was no mess this time around. Almost as if it had been cleaned up, or is something else at play?

No scattered files, no green liquid on the ground and no corpses to be found. I walked back to the room with the glass tank, and it wasn't broken. It was filled with the green liquid, and something was floating in it.

I couldn't help myself, I knocked on the glass to see if it was something sentient. And with a loud crack it broke out splashing the liquid into my face. But it appeared as if it stuck to my face. So I opened my eyes.

I was underwater, with light shimmering down next to me. wanted to grasp for breath, but all I saw were air bubbles going up. "Swim 16! Swim up!" And so I did. Breathing heavy and coughing I came above the water surface, and swam to the shore immediately.

The sand was comforting, and the trees surrounding me appeared as angels coming down from heaven. I had the breather I needed. Time to go further. I can't stay here, wherever here is. Got to check my equipment. MTS, clothes, gloves. But I no longer had my earpiece, and I forgot to bring a cap. I started looking around franticly, that thing would be the only way to get off the grid completely.

About an hour later I found it in the dust. I blew off all the sand, and put it back in my right ear. I immediately heard agents over the coms. One voice was clearly Callie's: "You left the earpiece where you found it right?"

"Yeah I was instructed to, and everyone knows we aren't allowed to pick it up."

"Then why did it just move?"

Shit, I turned on the MTS as soon as I heard it. "C'mon, where's the turn off button? Ah! There it is" and I turned off the earpieces navigation and tracking systems.

"Why did the earpiece just go dark! Who turned it off?"

I had to move now. They would search for me, I knew They were. I heard their shouting to one another.

"Any signs of her survival?"

"None, not even a trace of blood or DNA to be found!"

I wandered by the beach with open ears and a raised heartbeat. If one agent sees me I'm dead, they'll know I survived. I can't have that happen. At every corner I could turn. I stopped to listen, until I got far enough in the forest to climb in the trees. By then staying out of sight would be easy.

So far no mistakes made, and yet I grew careless. I thought I was out free, but was I wrong. The second corner I turned carelessly someone got to see a glimpse of me. They walked towards me and my heart raised even further.

In the cluelessness of what to do I quickly looked from another angle to check how many people there were. Only them, and they hadn't said anything over the coms yet, otherwise I would have known.

As soon as they walked past the stump I was sitting behind I grabbed them by their shirt, and in one lightning quick motion I knocked them out. Good, they didn't even get to see me. But what to do with this guy? I can't leave them out cold here.

After a little while of thinking I arranged a little scene. Making it look like something fell on his head. And as I headed off I took his cap as well, might help if I need to show myself in between some masses.

After that it wasn't so difficult to get away from the agency. I stood up in the tree's between all the brown leaves. And made sure I kept paying attention to all the agents on the ground. Meanwhile radio chatter was kept to a minimum, only checking in if anyone found anything yet.

And when I got out of the forest I put on the cap and went to the city, towards the plaza. No one at the plaza itself seemed to notice me. But just to be sure I decided to buy a dark grey hoodie in one of the stores, and wore it over my equipment. Otherwise any agent could recognize me, that's also the reason why I keep the hood over my head at all the time.

While walking around I got my priorities straight. I'll need a place to stay, and a way of getting food and water. Otherwise I won't make it far. I lucked my way to a city hotel, hired a room upstairs and spent a little time in the bar downstairs to eat and drink something.

The meal was honestly delicious, better than what the agency served. It surprised me that I was the only one around, well aside from the barman. But it didn't stay like that for long.

I finished my meal no less than five minutes ago, when a group of young adults walked in. I didn't bother to look at them at first, but a voice gave away they were there.

"Hey old man! We're here for the taxes you owe."

The barman appeared afraid of them. What is wrong with them? They have no right to his hard earned money. He wanted to say something, pretty sure he'd snap at them. But nothing else then some stammering came out of his mouth.

"I-I. When, did. Why."

"And we told you to keep the bar empty, clearly you didn't."

I started keeping track of them through the reflection on my glass. One of them with blond hair walked towards me, and he was clearly the one who was speaking. I can only distinguish them by their faces and hair, since they are all wearing the same clothes.

"Who are you? And why did you think it was smart to still eat dinner this late in the evening."

He reached for the hood over my head. But without him even noticing it I grabbed their wrist.

"Oh? A spicy woman, I can enjoy than."

I let go of his wrist and stood up, while putting my hands in my pockets and turning towards the group. All wearing the same blue jeans and black T-shirts. The guy who tried to break my cover was smiling devilishly.

"Oh! I get it. You do not like being touched, do you? Don't worry. We'll be very gentle."

All of the other guys behind him laughed and grinned. I've had enough disruption from them, and I made this clear in one word. "Leave."

But it didn't quite get through to them. This guy with blond hair stepped closer to me, and kept looking into my eyes.

"Leave? But we just got here. And that barman owes us. So if you do not want to get into trouble, you are the one that should leave."

I sighed and took a quick look around. No one else here than me, the barman and these six jerks. I don't want to blow my cover so early, but I can't just leave the barman at their mercy either. It might only worsen my situation if the police comes by. I don't even have any official documents to identify myself either.

"And what if I stay? What does he owe you? Money? Drugs? Or are you guys the ones who owe him something. I believe to know the answer for myself."

He grabbed my hoodie at chest height and pulled me towards him. I looked up, into his eyes. It didn't scare me, this guy doesn't know what he'll get himself into.

"So you think you are smart? You can leave now, or you are going to be the one paying the rent."

I didn't bother to try getting through to him. Just twisted his wrist loose from my hoodie with a loud snap, and kicked him towards the other 5. He landed on his side, and crawled his way back up. His hand was clearly disfigured. I might have overdone it.

"Now you asked for it. You guys know what to do."

The other 5 slowly walked towards me. each one of them standing about 6 feet apart from one another. But it appeared as if they we're waiting for me to attack one of them.

"What's wrong guys? Scared of a little girl? Or just being a gentlemen, by letting me go first."

And as I said it, one of the tried to hit me from my left. In one smooth motion I snapped around and grabbed his hand. Then hit him straight into the ground, first one was out cold.

A second guy grabbed me from behind, with one arm around my throat. Whilst the third guy charged towards me on my 12. I put my elbow in the side of the one holding me, loosening his grip. Then threw him into the guy charging in from the front. Knocking them both out.

The fourth and fifth one of them both ran at me my front. In one lightning quick movement I dodged aside. And with a shoulder bash, knocked them into one another. I kicked one of their knees backwards, breaking it in an instant.

The other one tried to hit me from my right, but I caught his hand and twisted his arm backwards. But before I got disable them, the guy with blonde hair grabbed my hood and pulled it off.

I didn't let it slow me down, and kicked the last guys elbow backwards. Now for their "leader". As I turned around he was already backing up slowly, what is he afraid of? He backed himself into a wall, and attempted to hit me one final time. I deflected the hit and grabbed them by their throat, lifting him above the ground.

"What business did you have here?"

While grasping for breath and trying to loosen my grip he still spoke.

"I'm not telling, especially not to Octarian scum like you!"

"Well then if you won't, then who will?"

But before he could answer me, wo both got distracted by the soft clattering of metal. The barman had grabbed a gun, and was aiming at me. While still shaking he was clearly saying one thing. "Let him go you monster!"

I didn't hesitate to do so, and dropped him. He grasped for breath and coughed heavily as he crawled up. What the fuck is the barman thinking, I god damn had this. I started hearing a light pounding sound, I thought it was my heart. Until a little girl walked in and shouted: "Uncle! Are you alright."

And as the little girl looked at me, we recognized each other. It was Anré! But her timing was less than ideal. The blond guy grabbed her with one arm, and with the other he grabbed a knife and pointed it at me.

One guy with a knife in front of me, and one with a rifle behind me. I'll have to be fast if I don't want anyone to get hurt. I took one deep breath before making my move.

I grabbed the knife by its blade and broke it in two, then punched him away from Anré. And right as I pulled her close to me while dropping to my knees, a loud bang sounded behind me. With something hitting me in the back, right in between my shoulder blades. I shouted it out from the pain, but didn't lose control of myself.

Anré was still in my arms crying of fear. Behind me I heard steel clattering on a wood surface. The barman must have dropped his gun. I let go of Anré and looked in her sky-blue eyes.

"Anré, are you hurt?"

She shook her head, but I wasn't out yet. As I stood up the sound of glass breaking behind me made me snap around. The barman had jumped over the bar and tried to hit me. I caught his fist and pushed him away. "Don't!" Anré shouted from behind me.

The barman instantly lowered his fists, and looked at Anré with a surprised expression. But there was still something I had to do. While Anré ran into the barman's arms, I walked over to the only other person who was still conscious.

The blond haired guy seemed to be hurt pretty badly. He used one arm to crawl toward the handle of the broken knife. I walked towards him and kicked that arm out from under him. Then asked him one simple question: "Who do you work for?"

"Fuck you! I'll never tell!"

"Let me give you one simple choice. Either never say, or never walk again."

"Fine! Fine! We work for a guy by the codename 15. The only communication we have are letters that appear in front of my door every morning. That's all, I swear!"

"Not so hard now at it? And one last thing. If you tell anyone about me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

All the other guys slowly started to regain consciousness. On order of their "leader" they all left. I walked towards Anré and the barman, and as I approached the barman grabbed my hand and started shaking while talking sporadically.

"Thank you so much! You saved me and my little niece. How can I ever thank you? The name is Jared, for if you ever need to find me."

"Jared calm down please. Yes I just saved you, let's not make a fuss about this. I have no clue when I'll have to run again, there are people after me. For now, just don't let the police. Or anyone for that matter, know about my existence. I already hired a room upstairs, and I'll pay for the damage to your bar."

"No miss, please. I'll pay it myself. I'm the one in your debt after all. And if I may ask, why did you protect Anré?"

"Well this wasn't the."

But before I could finish the sentence, voices over my earpiece interrupted me.

"Gunshot at the city hotel, inside of the bar. Someone go investigate it, stat!"

"Search team alpha 5-1-2 heading in there now!"

"Teams Alpha 6-1-8 and 8-9-6 inbound!"

Fuck, not now! I quickly revealed the MTS out of its camouflage and checked the signals. They were all coming from different directions, nowhere to run.

"Shit! They are coming this way. Jared can you make sure no one gets up the room I stay in? And please, don't tell them about my existence or the fact that I even live. And Anré same goes for you."

I quickly kneeled down before her.

"And remember, my name is 16."

They both nodded as I quickly pulled the hood over my head, and I rushed upstairs to the third floor. Room 305 was the room I would stay at for the night.

When I found it, I entered the room and locked the door behind me. With my back leaning against the door and myself panting, I slowly slid down until I was sitting on the floor.

I took a little time to regain my breath and clear my mind. What to do next? Those agents will be all over the place. And can I even trust Jared and Anré? I looked at the MTS and let it hack into the security system of the hotel.

Alarms, sensors, ah there is a camera system! I checked them to see what all was supervised. The halls, reception, the main lobby and the bar. I looked through one of the bar camera's and was shocked by what I saw. Callie and Marie were down there, talking to Jared and Anré.

It was Marie who worried me the most, since I doubt Callie would even care. At first Marie started speaking to Anré, as caring as she had always been to me.

"Hello! Say would you mind telling me your name?"

"It's Anré. You are Marie right?"

"Yes I am, happy to see even the youth nowadays can appreciate our music. But were here for a different reason now. A friend of ours has gone missing, and we are really worried about them. She has purple hair, is about this tall and she has red eyes. You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

"N-No miss, I haven't."

It was a relief to see that they were truly on my side. I kept following Callie and Marie in the camera system. One thing did make me feel really sad though, It was right when they walked out of the hotel. Callie told Marie this:

"Marie, you know she's probably dead right? She fell down pretty far back then, and there hasn't been a single trace of her since."

"I know Cal. But somehow I can just feel she's still alive, she has to be. She's well trained, but she's never been alone like she would be now. I can only imagine how afraid she has to be."

That is when it hit me, Callie betrayed me. She was the one that shot me off that cliff. And now she's trying to stop people from searching for me. But what reason does she have to hold anything against me?


	19. Chapter 17: An old acquintance

It just kept bothering me somehow. Why would Callie do such a thing, when she knows that Marie cares about me? And then there's also 15. Why does he want influence throughout this city? He's not a megalomaniac, I can tell that after the meetings we had.

I got startled out of my sleep by Anré. She knocked on the door of the room, I must have fallen asleep yesterday while still sitting here. After hearing her voice through the door I let her in. She had brought some clothes with her, but why?

"Good morning 16! Have you slept well?"

"Yes, I have. And thank you for yesterday, for not telling Marie. It means a lot to me that you are willing to keep my stay here a secret."

"Hey 16. If I may ask, why are you trying to stay away from them? They do not seem like bad people to me. And do you know why everyone is afraid of you? Why are they all running away from you, or trying to fight?"

"I-I'm not sure Anré. It's probably not because of who I am, but because of what I am. And I'm trying to stay away from them because they have been following me for a long time, though I don't know what or maybe who makes them do it."

It felt horrible lying to Anré, she would deserve to know the truth. But no one can know of my time at the agency.

"16, are they after you because you are a bad person?"

"I wouldn't know Anré. I don't even know if I am a bad person myself. Tell me honestly Anré. When you look at me, do you see a good person?"

But she didn't answer. I only nodded, to let her know I understood. To change the topic I asked why she brought clothes with her. She explained that they were ones her mother, before her mother died in an accident.

I was thankful for the clothes. Since nothing really says subtle like a bullet mark in the back of your hoodie. But at the same time I felt very sorry for Anré. Even though I don't know what it is like to have a family, much less how it would be like to lose them.

A little while later I went out of the hotel, with different clothes over my equipment from the agency. A black and white colored hoodie and dark sweatpants. It did look somewhat like street clothing, though not quite as much as my actual equipment.

When I passed the bar Jared asked me if I wanted something to eat. I simply answered by telling him I wasn't hungry. And I also asked him what it would cost to stay 2 or 3 days longer in the hotel.

"16, please. Don't feel like you have to pay for everything. I still owe you my life!"

"Jared you owe me nothing. I simply did what I thought was right, now how much will it cost to stay 2 days longer?"

And as I grabbed out my wallet he already signed that he wouldn't accept any money for it. I simply sighed and told him I was going to try finding 15, and have a "friendly chat".

And so I did knowing him he'd probably hang around where it is dark away from the masses. So I decided to hang around alleys and abandoned places. Knowing him it would only be a matter of time until we meet.

And I was right, as if by planning I found him in the alley I was found.

It was as it almost always was except me having the upper hand here. Something behind me dropped to the ground, it sounded like a hollow shape. But I didn't look over to it. 15 dropped down right in front of me, as expected.

"15 your tricks are growing old rather fast. If you want to catch me by surprise you'll have to try a bit harder."

He grinned slightly as he got to stand up straight again.

"So you figured that rick out now have you? Well what gives. We both know I am stronger and faster than you are. So I'm not the one that needs the surprise here."

"You do you, I'm not here to fight."

"Huh, not here to fight ey? Well yesterday that seemed very different. You beating up my henchmen with no mercy to spare, it was quite the show to be honest."

"Yeah I had preferred if it wasn't everywhere on the news that no one knows who beat them up. The entire city is looking out for anyone seeming very "combative". Either way I came here because I want to talk with you."

He simply sighed and signed me to get more into the shadows. Which I did of course, can't stand here seemingly talking to no one. That would be one big red flag.

"So now what. You have more questions about your past? Or is the agency forcing you to investigate the new "mafia" of this city?"

"Neither."

He laughed at it, and answered to it with an almost childish tone.

"Neither? C'mon on 16, you and me both know that's bullshit. Now be honest which one of both is it. I have more things to attend to today."

"I already told you, it's neither of both. I came here to ask why you are controlling petty crime in this city. And I'm doing it for myself, since I left the agency."

"You left the agency? Don't make me laugh! The agency is wanting to help you find your memories and you just leave? I can smell those lies from a mile away."

"15 I'm not kidding. While it may not be exactly leaving in the way of saying I'm done, I'm no longer with them. Now answer me, what do you want with the crime in this city?"

He appeared rather surprised. But it didn't take long for a devilish smile to form on his face. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and started to write. Then handed me the piece of paper while whispering into my ear: "If you are no longer with the agency then find me at that address, midnight exactly. If you are still wanting to find your past."

And shortly after he disappeared into the shadows. I feel like that was the first time he wasn't hostile towards me. But why would he not be? I am not on his side yet, though considering the situation I'm not quite his enemy.

Since I didn't really have anything to do I returned to the hotel, there I informed where exactly the address 15 gave me was. And went on to research on Agent 3, they're the only other lead I've got. If I can find anything on where or when she disappeared, I'll have a pretty good start of looking for her.

While I was in my hotel room Anré came in. I was checking the databank of the agency on my MTS, the file Agent 3 specifically. When Anré sat down next to me I she appeared rather somber.

"Anré, is something wrong? You seem off."

"I'm sad about my mother. You already know what happened to her. That she died in an accident. It's just that today that was a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

We sat there in silence for a while, and it just didn't feel right. Something felt odd, out of place. Like it should never have happened. Do you know that feeling? I personally can't stand it. So to try and distract myself from it I started some small talk with Anré.

"Hey Anré. If I may ask, what was your mother like? And how did she make you feel?"

She looked at me curiously, and smiled meekly. She was also trying to distract herself, from her sadness. But what is the guilt I felt back then.

"She was really nice, and beautiful as well. Her hair was light green, my favorite color. It was also very long, she grew it to reach her hips just for me. I, I wish I had a photo of her. Then it'd would be easy to remember her for who she truly was."

Green hair until her hips? I saw that before, Agent 3's photo. I kind of blurred out and didn't completely listen to Anré anymore. To be sure I searched the database on the MTS, agent 3's picture in there exactly matched Anré's description of her mother.

While she was still talking I tapped Anré on her shoulder, and showed her the photo of Agent 3. It confused her, but at the same time brightened her mood.

"16, how did you get this picture? We weren't allowed to keep any photos of her according to my dad. He never told me why though, so why do you have one?"

I couldn't tell Anré of the agency, I can't have her think I'm a bad person. I had to make up an excuse on the fly.

"I have it because a friend once gave it to me."

Anré's eyes started to shine some sort of happiness out. I hope I didn't give her false hope, she deserves to know everything. But at the same time I'm afraid, afraid that the truth will break her vision of this world.

"did you know my mother? Is that why you have a photo of her?"

"I may have. But I can't remember, just like everything else. I never told you before, but I have amnesia. I would love to tell you more about your mother, but I can't. But I'll have to ask you to leave. I need to get some rest before I head out again, Jared told me he'd show me where to be."

Anré left as I asked of her, I felt so guilty. Why did I give her false hope, I'm sure she'll find out her mother died. How can I be so heartless toward a child? But at the same time feel guilty about it?

I had to rest, so I went to bed. I took of most of my clothes and changed into some clean underwear. To be honest it was really necessary, but it was what happened during my sleep what is still scaring me.

I didn't really see anything, just darkness. But I did hear something, or better said some things.

The first one already set the tone well for me. The sound of a gun getting cocked, set ready to fire. Then a ghastly, almost phantom like voice of a young girl.

"Mom, mom I'm scared. What's going on?"

and as last 2 different gunshots, with about 10 seconds in-between them.

It made jump straight up on the bed. And for some reason I felt by my right shoulder. Why did I do that?

A little while after I woke up and had the breather to clear my mind, I took a look at the alarm clock next to the bed. 11 P.M. Time to head out. You had better have some answers for me 15.

I grabbed my gear and didn't bother hiding it underneath any other clothes, Jared already told me he'd set me off there with his car. And I doubt there will be anyone at the address, since it is about the furthest outskirt this city has.

On the way there I didn't bother to look of the car window, actually kept myself low. I wouldn't want Jared to get pulled over because of me driving with him. But luckily that didn't happen either.

He set me off at the address 15 gave me, I must admit the place gave me the creeps. An abandoned warehouse at the point of collapse. Everything about it being squeaky and rusted, and yet there were sounds from inside.

There were 2 doors, a large one meant for cargo and a small one meant for people. At midnight exactly 15 came out the small door and signed me to come in. I did go in, even if it was against my instincts.

"glad you came 16, I have something I want to talk about with you. Just follow me please."

I did as he asked followed him and in the meantime looked around a bit. The place was very dusty, except for the wooden crates all around. This already gave me a bad feeling, but I can't back away anymore.

15 led me to a neatly arranged office, it wasn't very big but it didn't seem to bother him. He started looking for something in there, and in the meantime explained me a couple of things.

"This is my outpost near the city, since the building has been abandoned for a good couple of years so might as well use it. I keep all the stuff I need around here. Ah! There it is."

He grabbed out a file with just a big "E" on it's cover. Claiming that it would answer all the questions I had. He put it on the desk in the office and slid it toward me. I sighed and slid it back.

"Anyone can fake files. That's the reason why I want direct answers from you, not your files."

"16, you don't understand. No doubt you've seen fractures of your memories, those will prove this is true."

But then I suddenly heard a lower voice behind me. "you know 16, 15 is right on it."

Red, what does he have to do with 15? And why does 15 not dare to talk to me in private. I simply sighed and said: "Hello Red."

"16, me and Red have an offer to make you. We want to finish a project started almost a year ago. We want to make you whole again, you'll get back your memories if we do."

It annoyed me that they couldn't just tell me the truth themselves. Why be so mysterious about it? Not like I have any contact with the agency at all. I lost myself, snapped at them.

"Why can you two not just tell me what you are talking about? I don't have contact with the Agency anymore, and I don't want it either!"

15 got shocked by me saying it. Red walked towards me and put a hand on my left shoulder.

"16, we can't tell you like this for a reason. The last."

But before Red could finish speaking he got rudely interrupted by 15.

"The last couple of times I tried to tell you, you weren't alone. Your past is only meant for you to know, no one else."

"What do you mean only meant for me? Are you implying that you don't know it? That you've been lying to me ever since our first meeting?"

Red walked over to 15 and started to whisper to him. But it wasn't silent enough to keep me from hearing it.

"What does she know about lies?"

"I'll know a lie when I hear one! I've been living in a world filled with lies ever since I can remember! So what makes you think I will even trust you?"

They both looked at me surprised. Probably because they didn't expect me to hear it. It stood silent for a while, since neither of them really knew what to say. But eventually Red broke the silence.

"I'm not going to lie, we don't have much of choice here. But you do. Either come with us willingly, or we'll have to take you with us by force."

They had the upper hand, and I wanted to know my past. So I agreed to go with them. I asked them to lead the way, and Red did. But before we even left the warehouse they already betrayed me.

I felt a sting in me neck and snapped around just to stumble over my own feet and land on my hands and knees. I tried to get up, tried to fight back. But couldn't. I couldn't. Something kept me from doing it.

While still trying to get up, I slowly blacked out. I remember hearing Red's voice slightly afterward.

"You might have overdone it a bit 15. No matter, we'll get her there."

What were they planning to do? Where were they going to take me? Why did I agree to come?


	20. Chapter 18: Meeting dead people

After getting drugged earlier, I must have been carried. Or at least transported to a different place. I woke up on a bed, and was still fairly off. That must have been the "overdoing it". I got to sit up straight slowly, and looked around.

The room I was in was rather small. It had a single bed, a chair, a toilet, a sink and a window with a windowsill broad enough to sit on. It took me a while to notice. But someone was actually sitting on it, meanwhile looking out the window.

With one foot next to him, and one dangling towards the ground. They looked towards me shortly after I noticed them, and started speaking with a robotic sounding voice.

"Glad to see you are finally awake, are you feeling alright?"

It confused me, was it a person or a machine? They wore in complete black. And had a weird smoothed out helmet covering their entire head.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You've been taken here by 15 and Red, they didn't tell me why though. You have passed out for 2 days. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just give me a second."

I tried to get off the bed, but stumbled and fell in the progress. Luckily they caught me before I landed anywhere. My legs felt weak, as if I had never walked before.

"Take the rest you need. I'll make sure someone will be here in an hour to explain you everything."

They put me back on the bed and left. Who was that? Why did they have such a weird robotic voice? Where even am I?

I took some time to restore, get control of myself again. And in the meantime checked if they had taken anything from me. I still have everything, my modified clothes, earpiece, multitool and the MTS. Nothing has been damaged either.

I had enough time to recover, and tried to get up. It took me a while to stand straight, but I managed it in the end. I slowly walked over to the window, to take a look at the surrounding area.

I saw a wide open field, with a fair amount of people in it. But not too many, I am still able to distinguishing them from one another. But something which stood out to me was that there were next to no objects out there. Only flat silt ground and rocks spread around on it.

As I was still looking around, the door behind me opened. And someone different in the same clothes came in. I could only tell by their build, they were shorter than the other person. They started speaking in the same robotic voice.

"You we're the new girl right? The one 15 and Red brought in?"

I simply nodded to let them know I was. And didn't really say anything else. They gestured me to follow them, and continued by showing me the building. It was like a prison, but something felt off.

There were cell blocks, a cafeteria and a "courtyard". Which was basically just the field I saw from "my cell". And this person, who was apparently a guard, told me some things about the rules.

The times for eating and would be called out over a speaker system. Be inside of your cell before dark. And no fighting with others, but "sparring" is allowed. I still wonder how you'd tell the difference, but I suppose the other "inmates" can tell me that.

After I got showed around the guard told me that I had to entertain myself for as long as I was here. Which honestly worried me, because no one ever told me how long I'd be here.

But I went out either way. I didn't bother speaking to any of the others, since none of them were Octarians like me. Though for some reason I kind of recognized some of the people here, I wonder why.

I sought out a place with some peace, some silence. I needed time to think, time to plan. If I ever want to truly "live" again, I'll have to get out.

The place I found was somewhat of an outskirt of the courtyard. No one to be found around, and it overlooked an ocean. I guessed this prison had to be on an Island, otherwise it would have been fenced off.

While sitting there alone I revealed the MTS, and started looking for any signals to be found. There were two to be found, the one of the Agency and one I've never seen before.

Out of curiosity I decided to listen in on the unknown signal. It was clear to me that it was the communication system of the guards here, but I couldn't understand a word they said. They all spoke in Octarian, which I still can't understand.

I also thought about sending a message to the agency, but anything which isn't a S.O.S. can be found on the comms here. And if I do send a S.O.S. I'll probably get killed in a rescue attempt, since no one knows I'm even alive.

I looked through all of the MTS's functions, hoping to find something that can get me out of here. But in the reflection of the screen I saw someone walking towards me, so I hid the MTS.

I didn't bother looking at them, since I didn't want them to suspect anything of me. They started to speak to me in Octarian, but not in a robotic voice. They must have been another inmate.

I still didn't want to look at them. I expect them to be up for a fight, since no guards are around here either. But I did react to him.

"I speak the same language as you do."

Their voice sounded somewhat deeper, but not menacing.

"What are you doing here? Why does an Octarian like you get thrown into a prison meant for us only?"

I kept silent, I didn't know. How am I supposed to answer him? His footsteps we're clearly coming closer, and my heart raised.

They put a hand on my right shoulder which I immediately pushed off. I Took a small leap away from them and turned myself around.

"Back off! I'm not here looking for a fight, I'm here to get some peace. To try and think."

It was the first time I got to see them. A middle aged man with yellow colored hair, taller than me and wearing green overalls.

My defensive reaction clearly startled him. He took a couple steps backward, before starting to speak again.

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight either. I wanted to see if I could communicate with you. Word travelled around fast of an Octarian getting stuck in here, and no here really trusts you."

"So what if they don't trust me? I don't even know why I am here, so how am I supposed to tell them?"

He simply nodded then walked away. I wonder what he wants from me. But that doesn't matter either way, for now I need to find a way to get out.

Time passed quickly as I was looking through the MTS. It got called around that everyone had to go to the cafeteria for dinner. But I didn't go, I wasn't hungry. I sat down near the ocean, pulled up my knees and put my arms around them.

But it didn't take long for the guards to notice, one of them walked up from behind me. I already heard their robotic voice echoing. Something in Octarian, it sounded like they were talking to themselves. But it didn't take long for them to start talking to me.

"Hey you know that you have to go to the cafeteria. Why didn't you?"

I ignored them and let my head sink in between my arms. Their footsteps came closer, but it didn't sound like they were mad. They sat down next to me on my right, so I looked over to the left.

"If there's anything wrong now would be the right time to tell, we can still do something about it. I don't want to force anyone to do anything."

I still didn't answer. I didn't want to. But the sound of compressed air being released made me look over to them. And they started speaking in a lighthearted, normal sounding voice.

"I know something is wrong. If you don't want to tell a guard, maybe you'd want to tell me."

He was a young boy, I think about my age. With light red hair which curled and green eyes. Dare I say, I think he's a little cute. It did get the better of my curiosity.

"Why did you take of your helmet? It's meant to hide you identity, isn't it? Why did you reveal who you are to me?"

"Well... You're different from other inmates here. More like us, so a bit of natural trust is in place. The name's Zach, and you are?"

I didn't really want to answer him, but I had to. Since I realized exploiting his "natural trust" in me might be the only way of getting out of here.

"I... Don't really have a name. But if anything, call me 16."

"Well then 16, you have to go inside. I'll do you the favor of getting you out of trouble for not reporting in for dinner. But I can't get you out of trouble for not being in your cell before dark."

He stood up and offered me a helping hand, which I took. With a slight smile I thanked him. Then went inside, to my own cell.

On my way there a lot of the others looked at me weirdly. But I didn't dwindle on it, and went to sleep.

The next couple of months I spent in there we're all the same day by day. Getting woken for breakfast. Having to do chores like washing clothes or being forced to make Octarian weapons. Trying to find my way out. And not coming to dinner when it was called out.

And surprising enough Zach was the guard who would come to "get me inside" every single time. But he never actually did. I feel like he's got a soft spot for me, but I can't be sure.

Even if I'm growing attached to him too. But I can't let my feelings get the upper hand here.

I had been in that prison for 5 months when it happened. I finally found my lead to finding my memories. But let's not get too far ahead.

It wasn't me who called out for it to happen. Since I was trying to avoid contact with others as much as I could. I was modifying the MTS to send coded voice messages and text messages over a comm-line. So I could reach the agency. Since I am forced to work with Octarian tech in this prison, I might as well use it against them.

I already heard multiple different footsteps coming my way, so I hid the MTS. Someone started speaking to me.

"What's wrong with your arm that you keep toying with it like you do? Don't think no-one would notice. Just like how we noticed that you have contact with the guards here. What are planning? Betraying us from within by gaining our trust?"

I sighed and stood up slowly while turning to them. There we're 5 inmates, 3 guys and 2 girls. Each one of them standing in a line, making it so I can't move past them.

"And what makes you think I want to gain your trust when I barely speak with any of you?"

All 5 of them started laughing, and one of the guys walked towards me.

"If I were you I'd answer. We will harm you if you don't."

But he was stopped by someone throwing him onto the ground. It was a girls, somewhat older than me. With green hair to her hips... Could it be?

"Are you insane? You know we'll get in trouble for fighting, do you want to get us all killed for your stupid actions?"

A lighter voice and caring for all the others in here. She matches everything which I know about Agent 3.

The guy who wanted to pick a fight stood up and spoke to her.

"You know she'll betray us right? Sophia you should really watch who you protect and who you don't."

After it those 5 who wanted to fight left. Leaving just me and Sophia here. I had to ask, otherwise I might never get the chance again.

"Sophia?"

"What do you want? Don't think I can protect you all the time, and no we can't be friends."

She turned her back on me and started to walk away, but I had to know. So I ran after her and asked it.

"Are you Agent 3? I have been looking for them for nearly a year, you match everything I know about them. Even everything Anré told me about her."

And as soon as Sophia heard me saying Anré's name she turned around grabbed my shirt with one hand, and with the other she made a fist which she held behind her.

"Well then you found Agent 3. Now let me give you some advice. Stay away from my family you Octarian scum."

"But, I met her by accident. I didn't harm her."

She snapped and tried to hit me. Luckily I managed to dodge, and pushed her away from me. It didn't keep her away from me for long. She ran in and tried to hit me. I grabbed her arm and tried to kick her away.

But she caught my kick. And threw me onto the ground. She does hit hard I'll give her that. She put on foot on my chest, but I twisted it in such a way that she had to back off or break her leg.

Her backing off gave me enough time to get up. And as soon as I stood she kicked me in the guts. It was painful, but I can't give in. I grabbed her leg and pushed her into the concrete wall. In my haste to get out of the situation I tried to hit her. But she managed to escape my grasp and I hit the concrete instead.

But after that Sophia didn't try to attack me anymore. I wanted to walk towards her, but got pulled back by my arm. I didn't notice it when it happened. But I punched my hand into the wall, and left a crater on the place of impact.

I pulled my hand back out of the wall. And at the same time four guards came in and separated me from Sophia. One of the guards stood with me, and the other three took Sophia away.

When they were out of sight the guard who stood with me took of their helmet. Revealing himself to be Zach. He asked me if I was alright, and what exactly happened.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me. And as for what happened. She attacked me after I asked if she was who I thought she was."

"Who did you think her to be?"

"Someone important to me."

After that we Talked a bit over what exactly happened, and I explained to him how I got to punch through the concrete without breaking my hand. But not in too much detail. If he would get to know I worked for the Agency once, I'll lose his trust.

But I wonder if Sophia will hold a grudge against me. And if Zach truly cares about me like he's showing.


	21. Chapter 19: Making another fall

Chapter 19 Making another fall

It has been 5 days since I've found Agent 3. Or better said, since I met Sophia. I have to talk to her soon. I managed to finish modifying the MTS to send coded messages to the Agency. I even got to test it through text messages which didn't get intercepted.

Those very messages confirmed that it worked, and the person who responded to them asked me who I was. I simply responded with: "You'll hear soon enough, keep someone on the comms to answer my request."

I went to talk to Sophia as well today, she didn't really greet me nicely. But I'm sure we'll get along for now.

I needed to search for her in the courtyard. And to be fair, it took me quite some time to find her. She was standing within a crowd, discussing a way to escape, while I walked up to her.

"Hello Sophia."

"So you do still dare to talk to me. What is it you want? Another fight? Or are you wanting to sell us all out to the guards?"

"What? N-no! I get that we haven't had quite the ideal introduction to one another, but I've been searching for you for a year."

"Searching me out for a year? What reason would an Octarian like you have to look for someone who kills Octarians?"

"That's something I'll explain later, for now we have the same goal. Getting out of this place. We can work together on this."

Sophia did not appear convinced to work with me, but I had just the thing to change her mind.

"Sophia, I understand that nothing which I can tell you will convince you to work with me. But I think this can."

I got my earpiece out of my ear, cleaned it off a bit. And gave it to her. Then told her I'd connect her to the Agency's network. I quickly revealed the MTS to connect it, then hid it again.

I listened to Sophia talking over to someone else on the radio.

"Hello, can you read me? … This is Sophia."

I could hear the answer to her saying her name. It was loud enough for anyone who was standing remotely close to Sophia to hear it.

"My god 3! You are still alive?!"

"Yes Callie, I'm alive. But please don't speak so loud otherwise I'll be in trouble… No… I got it from an Octarian… I'll have to ask."

I already knew what Callie had asked, so I answered Sophia before she could even ask the question.

"Tell her that it's a very sorry Octarian."

"Alright. They won't tell me their name, but they did say they're a very sorry Octarian… A prison of sorts… A couple thousand of us… Yeah they match the description… How do you mean you saw them die in front of your eyes? She's clearly standing in front of me alive and well… A scar? Alright."

"She asked about the scar on my left shoulder didn't she? Well here it is."

"Yes, she is the one."

And after all of that Sophia gave me back my earpiece. And let me know she was prepared to work with me now. We quickly settled on a plan, then split up to avoid suspicion.

Evening drew close again, the sun was setting in the ocean horizon. It never ceases to be beautiful, no matter how many times I've seen it. As usual it didn't take long Before Zach was there. Sitting himself down next to me, watching the sunset with me.

As we watched I stood silent, because I felt something weird. I can barely even describe what it was. It was different from anything I had ever felt before, happy yet sad, scared but full of courage, almost like I wasn't myself anymore.

What was it I felt?

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

Zach snapped me out of my thought, but somehow I was still distracted. I looked over to him and smiled somewhat meekly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… thinking."

Watching the endless ocean horizon made me feel empty inside, like something was missing.

"16, I can tell something is wrong. What makes you sad? What makes it like you never appear even slightly happy?"

I sighed before speaking. "What reason do I have to be happy in here? It's not like I'll ever find a way out, and even I do not know why I am here."

"I'm sorry 16."

"Why would you be sorry? You have no control here, no way of getting me out of this place. And you're not the one who got me in here in the first place. I don't blame you for doing your job."

"No, I don't think you get it. I don't want you to be in here, you don't belong here. I just wish I could do something to get you out of here, I would do anything to get you out of here."

"Why would you? You don't owe me anything, you have no reason to."

"It's not that I owe you something. It's something I want to do myself. Something makes me feel like it's the right thing to do, even if I don't know what that feeling is."

We continued to watch the sunset in silence, and as it slowly grew darker I started to think. What kind of feeling would make him want to help me? It made me feel guilty somehow, I'm endangering him.

But before the sky fully blackened I asked him something.

"Zach. Why are you being so nice to me? What have I ever done for you to deserve this?"

He kept silent for a little. And let out a lighthearted sigh before answering me.

"I do this because you remind me of someone."

He fell silent for a second. Gazed over the ocean. And he slowly became frustrated.

"Someone who has been taken from me by the Inklings and their damned Agency."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could do something for you."

"Don't be sorry, you can't do anything about it. It's too late for that."

I felt guilty about it. The people whom I have worked with at the Agency weren't as good as they pretended to be.

"Zach, thank you for being so open to me. Can I make it up to you by telling you a little secret?"

He nodded slightly. I got closer to him, put his hair away from his ear. And just as the last sun rays faded, I told him.

"I'm sorry for doing this."

I couldn't see his reaction very well, since there were no lights anymore. But he appeared somewhat confused.

"You're sorry for doing-"

He couldn't even finish asking me. Sophia had already grabbed him and muffled his voice by holding a piece of cloth in front of his mouth.

Zach struggled, but couldn't get Sophia's grip to loosen. And essentially gave up. I felt sorry for having to do it, but with no other choices, I must.

We needed to hurry, there was not a lot of time remaining. I quickly handed my earpiece over to Sophia, connected to the Agency's channel and took over in restraining Zach.

While taking over he did try to escape again. But as soon as Sophia had let go completely, he didn't try anymore.

It felt sad, horrible. Having to restrain him, having to keep him silent. At least he didn't resist anymore, and worked along nicely. I listened to Sophia's conversation with the Agency.

"Yeah it's me… No we have it covered… Tomorrow will be too soon, I won't be able to inform everyone in time… No need for that. As long as you can bring the…"

But my attention shifted away from her conversation. Because I felt something on my hand. The hand I was using to keep Zach silent. Little drops of water slowly tapping onto my fingers. And shortly after it Zach started to twitch a little.

With every teardrop feeling like a knife, cutting off my grip. Making my heart ache for the same thing as Zach. Wanting to set him free.

It didn't help my situation, it was difficult enough for me. And having Zach crying only made it worse. I attempted to make it a little more bearable for myself, and leaned a little closer to him.

"Zach, please. I don't-"

But I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. He moved his head away from me as soon as he could. I kept silent, and Zach kept twitching in my hands until Sophia finished the conversation. It took so long that the darkness was enough to completely blind me.

"16, in two days they'll get us out of here. All of the agent's, including you."

"Thank you Sophia, for trusting me enough to do this."

We all kept silent for a bit. But not long. Zach's twitching in my hands became worse, he was starting to panic.

"Zach, calm down please. We're not going to kill you."

As I said it I slightly loosened my grip, to make him more comfortable. After just a little while his twitching got less, and I continued speaking to him.

"Zach, listen to me please. I already said I'm sorry for doing this. But you said you'd do anything to get me out, right?"

I might not have been able to see it, but I did feel him nodding. The appreciation made me loosen my grip more, but not enough for Zach to slip out.

"Then you can help me by not telling anyone. Will you do that for me?"

Once again I felt him nodding. I let him go and sat on my knees myself. After a second Zach threw his arms around me, knocking me to the ground with the soft sound of sand springing up.

"Let her go!"

"No Sophia, it's fine. Everything will be alright."

Zach was silently sobbing as we both laid there. I hugged him as well to comfort him, a strange feeling took hold of my body. Zach let go of me, but I didn't want to let go of him.

Sophia eventually forced me to let him go. It upset me somewhat, I don't know why though.

"Come, we need to go. Before it is too late."

Sophia was right, we had to go now. Zach dried his tears and put on the mask, then escorted us back inside. I didn't like the plan.

Even if everything went right.

That night I didn't sleep for a second. I was so confused, and I still am. What is this weird feeling I have? Why do I hate him, but like him at the same time? Could he have something to do with my past?

The morning after I was speaking with Sophia, and she told me something interesting after I asked her how she ended up in the prison.

"So, how did you end up here?"

"A search led me here, and I got captured while looking around in the underground labs here. Now I've been stuck in here for a good year."

"Underground labs? What are they for? Where can I find them?"

"You're quite curious, aren't you 16? Either way, it's meant for something called 'Project E'. Some crazy science project on evolution."

As Sophia said it, it started to click. This is what 15 and Red where talking about, finishing the project. That project must be this "Project E". But what role do I have in it?

"Sophia, I don't have a good feeling about this. That entire project, it might be the reason why I am here."

"What are you talking about?"

I completely forgot I didn't explain her anything yet.

"Oh, right. You don't know that yet."

"What do you mean with 'that'?" 

I sighed, looked around. And saw some guards coming toward us.

"Look It is a long story, I'll be sure to explain everything when I get the chance. For now we have to split up."

But just as I wanted to walk away Sophia grabbed my shoulder.

"16, you're not running from your problems. We're facing them head on, all of us." 

Just as she said it, a good amount of the inmates in the courtyard started surrounding us. All looking toward the guards, staying silent. It surprised me, why would they do such a thing?

"16. Now's the time to take your stand, to take your side. Are you with us?"

She smiled and offered me a hand. I grinned back, and grabbed her hand.

"No agent left behind."

I stood with my back to Sophia's as one of the guards stepped forward, and started to speak in their weird robotic voice.

"The Octarian is coming with us, so back off. You all know the risks of resisting."

I decided to step forward, toward this guard. 5 foot in front of them I stood still and looked straight at them, but kept completely silent.

"16 what are you doing?!" Sophia shouted from behind me. I simply signed behind my back, she had to calm down.

The one guard who spoke before stepped closer to me and tried to snatch my hand, but before they even could grab my arm I already pulled my arm away. They sighed but I couldn't make out wetter it was out of annoyance or out of disappointment.

The four other guard all took aim at me with their weapons, but soon after split their sights to the other inmates. They all walked closer toward the guard blocking their vision.

The guard in front of me stretched out their arm, and said "This is your one chance to come willingly." I didn't take his hand.

But what came after, still scares me.

He drew his gun and aimed at me, signing to walk. I did for a second, but somehow, something took over.

I kicked the guards knee backwards and disarmed them, held their own gun to their chest. And before I realized what I was doing, I pulled the trigger.

But the bullet didn't appear to go through the guards chest, it felt like it hit my heart instead. As everything around me slowed down, I fell to my knees. A tear dropped from my eye, just as the first drop of blood hit the ground.

I trembled in fear, while I sat on my knees. But I didn't sit for long, as 2 guards grabbed me by one shoulder each. And escorted me out of the room.

I didn't react, couldn't react. And only thought of one thing.

What have I done?


	22. Chapter 20: The burden I carry

Chapter 20 The burden I carry

I couldn't think straight while it all happened. What did I do? Why did I do it? Tears dropped from my eyes like waterfalls, all while being pushed around by two guards.

I got shoved in to a sort of elevator, and was forced to sit on my knees. I didn't resist, didn't react to anything at all. On the way down, the guards spoke to one another. Couldn't understand a word of what they said.

As soon as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. I recognized where I was, more or less. A lab, but it looked exactly like the one in my weird dreams. It was one of only two things I thought off at the time.

The other being: "What do they want from me?"

I got pushed through the different rooms, most of them had chemicals on tables and files scattered everywhere. Just a complete mess. But I didn't see a lot of scientists around, it gave me a bad feeling.

It was only now that I could resist, while being tied to an iron bed of sorts. It was entirely surrounded by syringes on robotic arms, while the bed itself had a spike-like pattern on it.

I was chained to the strange bed after the took away my jacket, as someone with a lower tone voice came walking past. I couldn't look at them, but heard his voice clearly.

"Start the process. Project E can finally come to its completion, thanks to E herself returning to us."

I cannot remember a lot after that. I had a stab of pain in my back, almost as if I got cut into 20 slices. But I blacked out soon after, or I think I did.

I didn't see anything, merely heard things. But what is it I heard? A young child shouting for their mom, a gunshot, someone shouting a name. "Elena". Who is Elena? Why did I hear those things?

A while later I woke up in a forest. An aching chest, arms feeling like they had been stabbed a million times and a pounding headache. The ice cold ground was strangely soft, and loose? Why does the dirt feel so cold and loose?

I grabbed some in my hand and got confused for a second, I have never seen any cold and white silt before. But what was worse, was the color behind it. This weird dirt was held by something black. It shocked me so much I dropped what I was holding.

I looked at my hand, and it terrified me. I no longer had a right hand, but a claw. My skin started to turn black from my elbow, and ended in a claw made of shadows. I looked at my left arm, it was the same. I freaked out, started to twitch.

I was tense, but not aware. Scared of myself, what happened? What did I become?

As I sat there, looking at my arms, twitching, trying to think but remaining blank. Someone shoved me from my right and threw me on my back.

But soon after they shocked and got me up, they said something to me. Something that scared me.

"E-Elena? You need to go now! Before the other searchers get here!"

He then shoved me a certain direction, instinctively I started sprinting. I kept going until I felt safe, then started to look around and check myself. I still had everything except for my jacket. But I still had all my other gear, luckily.

After a good while of walking around I reached a warehouse of sorts. It appeared abandoned from the outside, so I decided to go in.

As I approached the front door and entered. I found there was a padlock chained to the door, unlocked with the key still in it. I decided to lock the door and take the key with me, just to play it safe.

It stood out that the floor of this warehouse was incredibly clean, not even a spot of dust to be found. And all the crates, stacked nicely no dust either. It was odd. I looked through all the crates, most of them were empty.

But the last one I opened wasn't.

That one was locked, but thanks to my multitool I got the lock busted within mere seconds. I looked in it and backed off with my… Claws in front of my mouth. I walked into a trap, it was the same type of equipment they had in that weird underground lab.

I gathered my courage and looked through it, see if I could use anything in there. But it was all a mystery to me. Once again I lost track of my surroundings.

Someone grabbed my left claw and stretched out my arm, while holding their other hand around my scar. They began speaking in a lighthearted feminine voice.

"Interesting, the tissue must have formed from within."

I snapped around and pulled my arm loose while looking at her. A young woman with bright pink hair passing her shoulders. She was wearing a black body warmer with the zipper open from her chest, wearing a white shirt underneath, black jogging pants with them and matching boots.

I looked at her glasses reflecting her sky blue eyes, while backing off.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!"

She reacted in a somewhat flirty tone, with a slight sense of toying.

"Oh, my name is Yukimura Tensai! But since you are short, you'd probably like to put it short. Call me Yuki!"

I strictly looked in through her glasses and into her eyes while speaking.

"What do you want from me?"

She was clearly looking at my arms, so I hid them behind my back. First thing she tried was approaching me, so I backed up further.

"Oh I don't want anything from you, you just seemed kind. I was wondering what you we're doing in my house."

"Your house? You live in a- Back off!"

She got to close for my comfort, so I scared her off. She was clearly both fascinated and cautious. This can get nasty, if she doesn't keep her hands to herself.

Yet it didn't take long for her to approach me again. It angered me, and I started to growl a little.

"Okay, 'Yuki' I am not okay with you getting that close to me."

"But why? You haven't even told me your name, and you are clearly trying to hide your arms. I already saw them, so what is the point?"

I noticed I started to panic a little, though I managed to keep my calm.

"What? Why would my name matter? I am not planning to stay here."

"Introducing yourself would be polite, you're a guest after all."

"Fine, my name is…"

I hesitated on what to say. Telling her my name is 16 might end up troublesome, and the closest thing I've got to a real name is what I have heard only twice now.

"… Elena."

"Ah, Elena. That is a rather interesting name. But why do you have a scar on your shoulder? It doesn't seem natural, nor accidental."

I shocked backward, and covered the scar with my claw. First thing that stood out was her immediately looking at it, she even stepped closer. I stood still and tried not to show my fear. But it leaked through with my shivering.

Yuki backed away as she saw me shivering. I decided to take the opportunity to run, and sprinted away from her. But as a loud bang behind me sounded I turned around. And my worst nightmare may just have come true.

They looked exactly like the guards from the prison, and held Yuki at gunshot. 5 of them against one girl?! I couldn't stand there watching it, climbed up on some of the stacked boxes and made sure to stay in the shadows.

I waited for a while, taking a look what they would do. And to my luck it proved someone's apparent loyalty.

"Where is the specimen?" One of these guys asked Yuki.

"What specimen? Why are you just breaking into my home like this?!"

One of the guys in the group forced her onto her knees and held his gun to the back of her head.

"We saw her enter! Where is the specimen?"

Why are they doing this to her? They are after me, and me alone. I won't stand by with things like this.

But sadly I lost my balance and an iron wrench fell off the crate I was standing on, 4 of the 5 armed men immediately took aim at the wrench. And it gave me and idea, I grabbed a small nail. Steadied my breath, and threw it near a guard.

Or well… I aimed there. What actually happened is that I threw it through a window. Yuki if you ever read this, sorry about that.

But it still had the effect I was hoping for, one of them separated from the group. Said something in Octarian, still can't understand the strange language. Luckily there are other things I do understand.

I swiftly moved up high so I was near the broken window, and jumped on the person investigating. It knocked them out faster than I expected. With the crack in the smooth blackened helmet I heard shouting. Loud footsteps quick after, just as I hid in another shadow.

From there the 3 that we're left spread out, all searched for me. And one by one I knocked each out, just by cracking the black glass of their helmets. It went smoother than I expected, the glass was weaker than it appeared. And so we're these presumed "Searchers".

I looked from a higher point in the warehouse, and saw that the last one was holding his sidearm to Yuki's head. Meanwhile shouting in Octarian, as Yuki kept struggling in their grip.

I snuck up behind them, and disarmed them in a smooth motion. Yet as soon as I did they kicked me away and quickly broke a gas pipe sticking out. They ran at me getting ready to take a swing.

I covered my face with my arms. But nothing, I felt nothing. The deafening screeching sound of metal sheering, and a soft thud.

As I looked past my arms, this last searcher was laying on their back, and behind me laid two halves of a steel pipe. The searcher crawled backwards while looking at me, speaking in Octarian. It sounded like begging, but what was it that they would be begging for?

While slowly walking up to them, they kept their arms stretched out toward me shaking their hands. But was it in fear, or their own action? I grabbed them by their shirt, and pinned them to the wall.

Sporadically they tried to loosen the grip of my blackened claws, I barely even felt it. It cost me no strength to hold them like that, so I decided to use it to my advantage.

"You can listen very closely to me, you take yourself and your colleges out of here. And never return. If you do, I will do worse than just injuring."

They stopped struggling and started to tremble within my grip, only nodding slowly. Shortly after I dropped them. And never have I seen someone running in such a hurry, they must truly fear me.

But is that for better? Or for worse?

I turned towards Yuki, who was lying on her back now. While I didn't see her she must have tripped, but that wasn't what was worrying me. The look in her eyes, that was what worried me. A ring of fascination trapping a center of fear.

I reached my arm out toward Yuki. She didn't take it and got up quickly.

"How did you do such a thing? And so fast? Do they have anything to do with your hands? Is it natural?..."

I sighed slightly, and stopped listening to her sporadic speech. Turned my back and checked these searchers. None of them we're dead, I checked each pulse. But I started to doubt myself, and my own thoughts.

A part of me wanted to finish them off, make sure they won't come back.

But it's not right! As an agent I have been trained to protect people, but then… Why did they train me to kill?


	23. Chapter 21: The hunted

It couldn't be, why did they train me to kill?

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, calmly not aggressive. I was positive it could only be Yuki's and I was right. She was standing right behind me with a first aid kit.

"What is that for? I am not injured."

But the pink haired girl was quick to point to both my arms and upper legs. Each had multiple cuts. Bleeding, but not badly. She opened the kit and got out some bandages, meanwhile approaching me carefully.

I didn't move, I know she had good intentions with it… Yet I couldn't help but feel myself getting more tense as she approached. It only got worse as she got closer and closer, until I instinctively backed away.

Yet she didn't stop trying, kept approaching me. And finally reached me when I backed into a wall. She grabbed my left wrist, calmly, caringly. Almost alike a mother. Her expression changed from clearly worried, to mildly smiling. It was comforting.

Without saying anything she put the bandages around the wounds on my arm. After she tied them she stood silent for a while looking at me, appearing sad over something.

"Elena? That was your name right?"

I only nodded slightly as she slowly let go of my arm.

"Hold on, I remember you."

She pulled out her phone and showed me a video. A news cast the presenters voice seeming oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it right. It only showed a picture of my face.

"A couple days ago an Octarian has been seen near the city border and people are scared she will harm people. If you see her do not attempt to confront her and instead warn the local authority…"

The voice went numb for me when it cut back to the studio camera, and it snapped in me. The presenter I heard speaking was Marie. With Callie not standing far away from her.

"This was half a year ago, they blew off the search months ago. Said the Octarian would be gone. But yesterday, suddenly it came back on the news. That is you, isn't it?"

"So they have been looking for me the entire time."

"You don't seem like you would want to harm."

I didn't answer her question and simply nodded agreeingly. But knowing people are looking for me, it means I cannot stay in one place for a long time.

"I'm sorry, but as nice of a person as you seem. I need to go now."

She watched me as I walked past her and toward the blow open front door. But before I took a step outside, I looked at the strange white silt. Noticed the very clearly visible footprints. One set was mine, the others had to be of the searchers.

I heard Yuki walking up behind me. "Is something wrong with the snow?" she asked.

There we're a total of 7 tracks. This wasn't right. Someone else has been here, someone I didn't see. Seeing how close they came proven by their tracks, they must have seen me.

"Something is wrong. I truly need to go now."

But before I could set my first step outside Yuki stopped me.

"Let me at least help you with those wounds. You did save my life after all."

As we both looked, it was rather surprising. Not even half an hour has passed, and all the wounds were sealed. No blood running out, but remaining visible.

I waved off the idea and walked through the snowy forest. I got an idea of the landscape after walking aimlessly for a couple hours. I even found where the city was, it was strange realizing how close I was to well-known places.

But now, there was one difference. One standing out like a sore thumb.

I realized I had to be close to the agency headquarters too. I knew it wasn't wise, yet I went there.

Once I got within a mile radius things got strange. I had never seen agents patrol that far away from the building itself. I stuck high up in the trees to avoid being seen, the snowfall around me muffling the atmosphere and sound. Slowly made my way closer to the main building.

But I never got closer than a hundred meters. To my luck I didn't need to either. While walking over the trees I slid my feet past the snow dropping it to the ground, No one really paid attention to it.

Accept for one person.

When they noticed they spoke to themselves sweetly. Saying that is must just be the snowfall. However, when they looked at the little snow pile on the ground they looked up to the tree it came from.

I was no longer there. I did see them though. And decided take my opportunity. I used the trees to be in front of her while on a higher level.

Then just as they looked up to the tree branch, I dropped down right in front of her. And before she had the ability to say even a word, I held my claw to her mouth to muffle her sounds.

I know it is rude to so to the people you consider to be friends. But I would rather be sure no one else sees me.

She did squirm against and screamed in a muffled way.

"sshhhh, Marina. It's me, 16."

Suddenly she stopped. Looked at me with big wide eyes, most likely a sense of wonder and happiness. So I removed my hands knowing she wasn't going to give me away.

But she immediately hugged me almost shouting.

"My god! I thought you we're dead all this time!"

I managed to calm her down, and get her to speak to me silently. She told me she had been given some information on something called "Project E". Claimed it to be a poison of sorts to change people's DNA, killing them from within.

But I knew more about it then she did, after all. I am E herself.

"Marina, I know I have been gone for a long time. And that you want to know everything. I promise I will tell you when the time comes. But for now I need to ask a favor of you, as a friend."

She nodded.

"This cure you are working on. Stop working on it, but not immediately. I know all about project E. It is indeed a danger, but I have it controlled."

"But… Why do you want me to stop."

I didn't answer her question simply looking at my hands, and in the corner of my eye I saw Marina freaking out a little.

"W-wait… Y-you didn't have any gloves like that."

I sighed showing my claws to her clearly.

"No, they are no gloves either. This 'Project E' you spoke of earlier, it has a lot to do with me. While I am not sure if these claws have anything to do with it, I can tell you it is no good."

"But 16, what are you going to do against it? If you do not even know what it all is, then how will you find it all? You fled this agency, you should really come back. Marie is still worried sick about you."

"Marina, I won't return. I have too many unanswered questions, I'll only get more by coming back. I worked for them to get answers, but all I got were more questions."

Marina clearly didn't like it, she even began tearing up. I reached out my arm for het to grab, and as she took it I pulled her in to a hug to comfort her.

"Marina, all I ask of you is to keep my survival a secret. And if you have time, put this in my file."

I handed her a little piece of paper with text on it. And with one last hug, I bid my farewell to her. For now at least.

After that, I took time for myself. Set everything I knew straight. While wandering, hiding and surviving. I hunted for food in the forest, slept in trees at night. Woke up on the ground a couple times. Surprisingly never with a wound of any kind, just a little stiff once. And the big city, well. I hid amongst those who fear me now.

But one change was clear to me, Octarians were accepted in there now. I saw multiple of them wander about, never spoke to them though. If that search for me is still going, sticking to the shadows is my best option.

I must also make sure no one sees my claws. Considering how that Inkling I saved, this "Yuki", reacted to first seeing them.

But as of now I have all my thoughts aligned. I have all my questions ready to be asked.

What are 15 and Red to or from me? Why did Callie suddenly took a turn against me? And what is this "Project E" precisely?

While I might have some suspicions on each of them, I cannot answer by just assuming. But for "Project E" I think it is rather clear. It is not the poison Marina spoke about, it is about making living weapons. Considering how I tested my new limits these past few days. It would almost appear they succeeded in making that weapon they want.

Too bad I am not here to be controlled by anyone.

No matter how hard you try to catch me, no matter how many people search. How many people are willing to get their hands on me for their "research".

I might be the hunted, but was made into a hunter.


	24. Chapter 22: The wolf amongst sheep

As mentioned before, with all the passing time I tested my new limits. It appears that whatever has been done to me, that which gave me these claws. It made me stronger, faster, more perceptive than before. And these claws, they can cut through seemingly anything.

But none of that will help me as I have made my decision. I am abandoning some of what they thought me, killing. I already know how people who don't me will react. They'll just see me as a monster, maybe if I don't kill… I won't get seen as that monster.

But I don't need to be monster, to be a hunter.

Recently I have been training myself in the forest, getting used to my new physique. Learning how to sneak again, how to fight, how to limit my strength.

And when I did return to society, I was the wolf amongst sheep. Or at least, that's what I thought.

The moment I came back some sort of festival was going on in the town square. People we're around dancing, seemed to be some live artists and a little pop-up bar.

While I was in there I kept my arms, so these claws too, within the sleeves of my new leather jacket. I will say it honestly I stole it from someone… But I did leave some money behind and a letter saying: "I'm sorry, hope this makes up for it."

On second thought… that might work against me later, but I'll deal with that when it comes. I am not a time traveler after all.

But as I stood at this festival I decided to allow myself to relax a little. It is what a festival is for, so I might as well join in on the fun.

I ordered a drink at the bar, then went to some tables while I listened closely to the music. It was an up-tempo happy tuned kind of music through all the songs. I believe they we're the same artists all the time.

While I stood listening a young man came standing across me with a drink I could smell was spicy. A trace of pepper in its sent, and likely containing alcohol.

The blue haired, hoodie wearing guy began speaking to me out of nowhere.

"Why would someone like you stand out here on your own? I'd expect you to have some company. Or can everyone now a days recon strength?"

I looked over my shoulder to make sure it was me he was talking to then looked back at him with a mostly straight face.

"What do you mean? 'recon strength'?"

He chuckled for a second, took a sip of his drink and answered.

"I mean that I can see potential in you. I can just somehow sense you are strong, physically I mean."

"I am not in the mood for this, give me a proper answer."

"Well for starters you are hiding your hands in the sleeves of your jacket, maybe you don't want others to see the muscle underneath."

I will admit it startled me as he said it, but luckily he misinterpreted it.

"I keep my hands in my sleeves because I am cold and forgot my clothes."

He laughed at my answer before reacting.

"It is summer lassie."

"Then I can still be cold, on top of that you too are wearing a hoodie. Not something I would wear in the summer. Especially seeing how it is warmer than a jacket"

"Cheers"

He then took one last big gulp of his drink and set the glass on the table. After that he put his hands around the glass while leaning on the table in between us.

"Now tell me las, what brings a woman like you to a fest like this? From your looks I wouldn't say you'd like Callie and Marie's music."

Callie and Marie?

I looked behind me, at the stage and looked right into Marie's eyes as she looked back at me.

I must say her outfit didn't look the same as usual, a black dress with 3 green stripes on it and green pants with matching boots underneath it.

I slowly looked back thinking of an answer, thinking about something else and before I could answer he started asked me another question.

"You didn't come for their music, did you?"

"Well the music is nice, I didn't often get to listen to music thanks to my upbringing. Boring parents whom we're too strict."

"Las how about you tell me your name, and please don't lie this time. I can just tell you are trying to hide something."

"My name is Elena, what else do you want?"

"Elena, huh? Nice name, sweet sounding even. And as for what else I wanted. I wanted to see who this newcomer to our city was."

"You see me as a newcomer? I look no different from other's here."

"No, but you act different. That is what sets you out from the public. Yet I can't help myself but wonder why you would appear different. On first glance you seem like any other hot girl around."

"Flattering but I am not here to look for love."

"Then what are ya looking for?"

"Nothing important really, just a bit of relaxation I suppose. But I need to head off now."

"If ya say so, hope we meet again Elena."

I ignored his last words and set my empty glass on the table. Walking away calmly at first, But quickly making haste.

Until the next, and apparently final song began. A song all to familiar to me, upbeat, the tone matches my thoughts ever since I woke up at the agency.

As I heard the first tones all the other sounds around me numbed out. 10 seconds in all my senses began acting up, I felt things that weren't there, saw shadows that had nothing to cast it and smelled sweet scents I didn't remember ever smelling.

What was this? What was happening to me?

When the singing came in I began getting a strange headache. I had to push through and ran through the crowd pushing people aside, I can't remember if I had my hands in my sleeves though.

I can't recall what happened but I ended up away from the music leaning my arm against the wall with a clear claw mark just above my hand.

"Miss? Are you okay? You seem to be quite off."

The voice behind me, so clear and recognizable. Sophia, Agent 3. She couldn't know about these claws I quickly made sure my arms were back in my sleeve before answering, not even looking at her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Miss you are clearly not fine, you are tensed up. I can see it. Are you scared?"

"I am not scared of anything."

"Miss, I mean you no offense…. Wait a second… 16?"

It was inevitable that she would find out who I am.

"Sophia, 16 is dead."

She then stepped towards me, taking a firm grip of my shoulder and forced me to turn around.

"16 is not dead. She- You are standing right in front of me."

"I am no longer 16, my name is Elena."

"Sixte-…. Elena, can you tell me what is wrong?"

"If everything in a world is wrong, wouldn't wrong be right and right be wrong?"

She stood silent while looking at me, trying to look straight in my eyes. But I avoided eye-contact at all costs.

"Why would you say such a thing? I, Callie, Marie, the Agency. We are the ones trying to keep everything in this world right."

"Through what?" I asked sheepishly. "Lying? Killing those who aren't fit to the description you have for the word 'right'? By scaring people to fit among the rest? Through an Iron grip on this society?"

"We never held an iron grip. I guess Marie was right in saying you don't know this world well enough. We protect, we don't kill unless it is needed. We keep order, to avoid the death chaos will bring. We are only trying to do what is the best for every-"

"FOR THE MAYORITY YOU MEAN!" I shouted back at her with an angry tone in my voice.

"I made it so that you could get out of that prison, because you wanted to keep that cover of yours. You wanted to stay presumed dead. You made Marie worry herself sick about you, and when she sees you at that concert. You don't even dare to look her in the eyes."

"I didn't want to be discovered for a reason! I left the agency in my own way, and that is what must have made Marie sad. I know about her daughter, I know how she felt about me. But at least they have their prized 'Agent 3' back. So why care about losing me?"

"What does that mean? We- I cared about losing..."

She fell silent while looking at the claws I have.

"… You." She finished silently and surprised.

Of all the things that could have caused a discovery, it was my own recklessness. My own inability to notice my sleeves were no longer over the claws.

"Elena… What happened? When did this happen?"

"When I didn't show up for the rescue… WHEN YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD AFTER I GOT DRAGGED AWAY!"

"I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU FOR DEAD! Agent 4 said it was too hazardous to look for you after some dark wolf like beast attacked him. I wanted to find you, but got dragged out of that building by him."

"Then tell Callie and Marie UC-16 is dead. If you truly care about me, you'll let no one know I am alive."

And just as I finished saying it, my MTS and earpiece sprung to life as I heard Callie's voice as clear as day.

"3 keep stalling them, we are nearing your location."

I clenched my teeth as I shut my eyes while the anger I felt slowly began to take form on my face.

"Elena? Is something wrong?"

"I knew I should have ran as soon as you saw me…"

I then turned around but before I could set a single step, she had already swept my legs out from under me.

I hit the ground with the added force of her pushing me downward.

Without hesitating for a second I kicked her away and scrambled my way up straight so I could run down the narrow alley.

Just before I reached the next alley someone ran in from the left and took a sharp right turn, an agent.

Instinctively I jumped and kicked myself off the wall, gaining enough height to jump over them and land on an emergency staircase.

Not looking back I ran up the stairs to the roof of the building and there I ran towards the edge off the roof and stopped on a dime. It was at least a 6 story drop to the streets, something I wouldn't survive.

As I looked back, Callie was standing right there. On the roof, snuck up behind me just to confront me, to trap me.

I once again looked over the edge to make sure I didn't miss an exit route. And looked back at Callie, knowing there were only 2 ways out of here. Past her or through her.

"16, why do you fear us?"

"I fear nothing."

"Then why do you run?"

"Because I don't have another choice."

"There is always another choice. We don't want to harm you. 3 already told us what she saw over the radio."

She set a step closer.

"Your hands, people will fear you."

And another.

"And what people fear, they kill."

One last step. Now standing not even half a foot away, she stuck out her hand.

"We'll protect you from such a fate."

I looked at her hand and considered my options. She is an Agent, highly trained, just maybe…

I stuck out a claw hesitantly, and soon after she grabbed it.

It startled me and I had to choose in an instant. I pulled her behind me and shoved her off the roof. With an ear-piercing scream she fell. I stood there, hearing her scream. Only thinking one thing.

This isn't right.

Like my body got taken over by a mysterious force I threw myself down the side of the building griping these claws into the bricks to accelerate.

And before I hit the ground I pounced off. Catching Callie a foot above the ground, and taking her with me in my momentum.

I rolled upon impact to make sure I didn't die myself, and when my senses came back to me I had Callie in my hands. Her eyes closed in the fear of death, but unscathed.

I laid her on the ground and ran as far as my legs could carry me.

City blocks, a forest, a factory and finally a beach side. It all went by in a flash, like it didn't even take me a second to get past each one of them. Panting I set down on my knees. Uncloaking and looking at my MTS. I had apparently been running for 3 hour straight, and I was still connected to the Agency's radio.

I decided to tune in, to listen. And something struck me as I listened.

I heard the voice of a young man, serious but also relieved.

"Agent 1? This is Agent 4 reporting in. I searched the site like you had asked me to do. Marks in the side of the brick walls appear to be puncture point, 10 in one straight line with a fifth and sixth slightly above the rest but equal in distance.

Aside from the claw-mark Agent 3 had mentioned also consists of 5 cutting edge objects strong enough to cut through and thus penetrate brick. Looking at patterns I'd say they we're hands causing the damage. But those wouldn't be strong enough."

Then I hear Callie's voice over the same channel.

"Thank you Agent 4. Is there anything else of note?"

"Hmmm… Do you remember the beast I described that attacked me when we saved the agents from that prison? Their claws, they would match the shapes. Do you think that it was the same beast that attacked you?"

"I am not sure, the footage we found on the camera's. It was too blurry for me to make out a picture of what they looked like. But if it was, we need to find them before anyone else."

It is then when it hit me, these claws… They are MY claws. They we're the result of whatever this "Project E" was…

As that man said, I am E herself.

But what does that mean?

All I know for sure now, is that there will be wolves amongst the sheep.


	25. Chapter 23: An angel and a demon

While I still sat on that beach, and realized it. I began thinking. Thinking about what I could do, it made me realize I didn't have any options aside from staying hidden. And the best way of doing that, was going undercover.

I walked back to the city, after spending one more night sleeping in a tree that is. I don't know why, but it feels kind of natural. Like I am supposed to sleep in a tree at night.

Either way I made it to the city in a day. When I got there, it was interesting. Despite the commotion of yesterday, I didn't see anyone who even looked like an agent in the slightest. And the streets we're crowded with people that went shopping.

I decided to stay outside, as it was less likely I would get spotted on a camera. Seeing how thorough Agent 4 was with investigating, I couldn't risk leaving any evidence of my whereabouts around.

But when I saw something suspicious, I hardly had a choice.

A young boy, by my guess the age of 17 got dragged into a back ally by 2 guys each holding him by his shoulder.

I looked around if anyone saw, but no-one did. So I followed them through multiple alley ways, ending in what appeared like some sort of gang territory.

The 2 men dragging the young boy walked past 2 others, each holding a gun at the ready. But neither of them where wearing a uniform of any kind.

What where they doing there?

I decided to try and walk past the armed men as well. With little luck as they both suddenly pointed their guns at me as one began speaking.

"This area is forbidden for those not part of the Oni"

The Oni?

"Not even if I ask nicely? I am new to the city so I was exploring a little."

"Well then note down that this area is off limits."

"Do you have a pen and paper for me? I forgot mine."

One of them held the barrel right to my nose.

"You can get a bullet if you don't turn around-"

Before he finished talking I pulled on the gun and kicked him into the other guy, effectively knocking both out…

Maybe I should pull some punches if it all goes this easy… next up I kill someone by tapping on their shoulder.

With caution I went ahead Looked by a corner and immediately shot back. The place was heavily guarded. With the split second sight I already saw at least 20 guards.

I decided it would be best to scout from above, and found a way onto a roof. As it slowly turned darker and darker while the sun settled in the horizon.

When I stood on the concrete roof I took cover behind a slightly raised part of the roof, the heat in my back suggested it was chimney. But what it was didn't matter, it mattered that it kept me hidden.

As it was but a couple seconds after I noticed a red dot on the ground to my left. It moved up and down a bit, the tempo suggested it was someone's breath causing the movement. Meaning someone must have seen me.

But as I waited for a bit the dot moved away along with a silent mumble. I couldn't quite make it out, I only heard the word "rat".

Since it was gone I decided to look around the corner of this chimney. With the darkness blinding me I could hardly see a thing.

But to my luck the red dot became a red line in the skylight. One end being a dot on a wall, and the other being connected to a shadowy figure appearing to kneel on the edge of a roof.

I decided that if I wanted to move in, I had to neutralize them.

Silently I stepped over the roofs until I came closer to the figure. I tried to take a better look at them but the dark of night did me no favors.

I decided I had to get even closer if I wanted to see them, so I did.

But my luck had to run out sometime, I too knew it would happen. Just not when it would happen, as I stepped onto a piece of glass and had to roll my way to close by cover.

As I sat with my back against another chimney I saw the red dot follow where I was to the cover I was at until it disappeared and I hear the silent sound of metal scraping against concrete.

A sound I am all to familiar with, and then a silent whooshing like sound. I now knew it for sure. It was indeed sharp shooter, now presumably holding a sidearm.

As I heard silent footsteps approaching me I looked in the reflection of the shattered glass I stepped in, and saw a mixture of green and grey colors.

It couldn't be, why was she here?

I looked around and noticed what appeared like a thick steel pipe. I quickly formed a plan in my head then waited for the perfect timing.

And just as the slight light of the moon reflected in a silver barrel, I knew it was the time.

I grabbed her wrist and locked it between my arm and my side, just as I swept a leg away from under her and pushed her chest to the ground.

Then I ran towards the steel pipe, sliding towards it in the end and caught it in my claw so I was hanging from the side of the building.

Afterwards, I heard a couple footsteps on the roof. And essentially her voice, confirming what I thought.

"Come in this is Agent 2, I must abort now. Someone saw me, who-ever it was might warn the Oni."

After I heard a silent crackling noise, some mumbling, and the same crackling noise again.

Then… Silence.

I pulled myself up to look if she was still there. Nothing.

I then proceeded to take the vantage point she was at before and scouted to see what was going on.

I counted 25 different guardsmen, all patrolling around a building in the center. From said building I heard a scream, a lighter but clearly male voice.

I decided it was time to take action. I knew what I was doing. Slowly but surely I strangled each of the 25 guards into a sleeping state, leaving only the building in the center.

I took a look around and saw a window to peek through, and did.

I saw the boy who was dragged here sitting in a chair, with his feet tied together in a bucket of water and a sack over his head.

Then someone walked towards him holding 2 iron bars with wires leading towards them.

I got away from the glass so they couldn't see me, and just after heard a loud buzzing like sound along with the boy's scream.

It filled me with rage to know they were doing such a thing. I broke the window and jumped in.

Just as I landed the person holding the steel bars tried to hit me with them. I blocked them with my arms as I felt a rush of pain shoot through all of my body.

Instinctively ripping my arms loose to make the pain stop, they charged at me a second time.

I dodged to the side as they tried to make an overhead swing toward me. And gave a knee in his gut, followed by restraining his arm and kicking away one of the steel bars.

As they tried to rip loose the restrained arm I used his own strength to throw them to the ground. The impact left them out cold.

With a couple heavy breaths I looked at the younger boy who wat tied up on the chair. I slowly walked towards him. And as I did, he began to speak.

"Please! No more! I-I'll have it for you by tomorrow! Please!"

He was clearly in a state of panic, he thinks I must be one of them.

Without any hesitation I slowly took the bag off his face, as he was looking at me big eyed. But not for long as he looked a bit to the side. At someone else.

I turned around and barely managed to catch a knife in my claw. Holding it still I pushed the attacker away.

But before he was out of reach, I got a slash from my shoulder to the beginning of my neck. Even though I was bleeding. I still pushed on and charged at him.

It didn't take much for me to disarm them, but just as I wanted to hit them something in me snapped. My vision went black for a second and when it came back I felt something dripping of my claws.

8 red stripes on the wall in front of me, and a the thick liquid dripping from my claws. I stood back up straight and took a look as for what happened.

I don't know how, or why I didn't notice it. But the person attacking me was now a fresh corpse with blood still slowly flowing out.

As I turned back around to look at the boy, he was wide eyed about me. I could see the fascination and interest in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

Speaking in a thick Scottish accent, the boy replied.

"Why not miss? You just saved me life! That was an amazing performance!"

"That does not make me the hero you see."

The boy simply looked confused toward me while trying to answer the question he had in his head.

"But… You saved me. These savage gang members, they would have ki-"

"I am not a hero!... Nor will I ever be if I continue like this."

I the cut the boy loose using my claws and simply walked towards the wall with the red stripes. While stroking along them, full well knowing what caused them yet wondering.

Wondering if I could truly keep my morality of not killing, or if I should actually kill. Will people see me different through it? Can it make the difference between being a hero or a monster to them?

While I was pondering about what to do the boy laid one hand on my shoulder and asked.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you this favor?"

I stood silent, thinking.

"I'll do what you want! Pass on the story, uhm. Hide the blood?"

"Hiding the blood? How would you be doing that?"

"Well I have an idea but… It sound too dumb on paper, but I promise it will work! People might recognize you in public and see you as a hero."

"I don't want to be publicly known."

"Wait what? Why not?"

"You just see me as a hero because I saved your life… You see me as a hero because I got you out of this situation. Someone who doesn't know me takes a look at this."

I swung up my claws to head height so he could easily see them.

"And they will see me like a freak of nature, like a blood thirsty monster."

"I-I'm sorry miss but, if people know what you do or did they might-"

"They won't change how they see me."

The boy then stood silent with the wonder still in his eyes as he appeared to be examining me.

It didn't stand out to me before but the room was rather dark. And when the sun just settled I was able to see fairly well in the dark, which could explain how Marie didn't see me while I could see her.

Does that mean this boy can't properly see me as of right now?

"Didn't I tell you not to give me that look?"

"I-I'm sorry miss!"

"Don't be… Just do what you can to hide the blood, but leave the body. Afterwards you call the cops and tell them to come get the knocked out… Oni, whoever they may be."

"They are Demons miss, gang members who terrorize the city for money. And these aren't the last of them."

"Then I'll make sure there won't be many of them left."

Without any more words, I left him there. He didn't follow me, might not even have seen me properly. I wonder what his way of hiding the blood was, but I suppose only time will be able to tell.

I found a place to stay at that night, so I hoped I could have had a good night of sleep for once. But due to what had happened, I laid awake, thinking. All night long.

Was the Agency right in training me to kill? Did they know that you cannot always find a solution without killing? Would they know it was me who killed that one gang member as soon as they would see it? Why didn't I feel guilt for killing this time?

But most importantly, is there a distinct between good and evil?

Can I kill that, which does not belong on a peaceful planet?

Even though these aren't all that many questions, they did keep me awake at night.

I am pretty sure it even got me so worried, that didn't even close my eyes.

The next morning I listened to the news on the radio. More specifically, the Agency's radio.

Who the presenter was, well… Who else could it have been other than Callie and Marie?

"Good morning everyone!"

Callie cheeringly called over the radio. Meanwhile I could only imagine where her anger and or fear from yesterday could have gone.

"The usual morning news is in."

Marie filled in on her.

"This night a strange event has gone under our radar, the notorious 'Oni' group has had a section of their self-proclaimed territory attacked by an unknown person. While no agents were at the scene to witness it, we could gather that whoever it was must be a vigilante new to the city."

Marie was clearly going out of her way to hide she was there.

"While it is unknown who this is, we do have a name 'The Angel of Death'. It was written under a graffiti painting made at the side."

Callie added onto it.

Quickly after I stopped listening in, and went out. Because honestly, a graffiti painting? Was that the young boy's idea?

I went to the site to examine it for myself, but to my surprise I wasn't the only one. Lot's of different people came swarming towards the site.

It was a clear distinction of curious people, and media. People holding microphones, speaking into them while someone else with a big and clunky camera was filming them.

It took a good while of pushing myself through crowds to get to the presumed graffiti. And once I saw it, my mouth fell open in amazement.

The panting was far bigger than what I had expected, at least as tall as a person. Likely even taller. A hooded figure with sleights of purple hair coming from underneath their hood.

Their hands held a good two to three inches away from their hips with fingers spread out, almost like they had claws. When I looked for the blood stripes on the wall, it struck to me. Angel, the wings. The wings we're the blood I shed here.

For the rest the figure was mostly clothed in street clothes all darkened by shadow's. Seemingly a jacket with jeans under them and… hold on…

"IT'S HER!"


	26. Chapter 24: Exposed

"IT'S HER!"

As someone shouted it I snapped around. With this quick motion I accidentally slid my claws out of my sleeves.

It didn't took long for all the mumbling and talking around me to fall quiet. The silence got accompanied a good couple gasps, which is when I realized it was too late to hide my claws.

"Or… is it me?"

That voice… 15… Why would he risk coming in out here? Why would he risk to expose everything…. To expose… me.

I gritted my teeth and looked toward the direction of his, but didn't see him. Too thick of a crowd to see him.

But the crowd started to split as he walked up, his… Claws? Since when did he have claws?

He grinned like mad, from ear to ear one would say. And when he began speaking the could only focus on his teeth, shark-like deadly sharp looking teeth.

"You know 'angel of death' people have been looking for you everyone."

"Shut it. I am not an object to be owned by anyone!"

"Your contract says otherwise, right? Elena?"

"If you keep to me something I cannot even remember, you'll have to force me."

"With pleasure."

Within a fracture of a second he closed in on me and slashed a claw from above.

I blocked with a claw of my own, but it didn't stop him.

He kicked me in my gut and right onto the graffiti art 5 feet away from us so I was positioned the same way.

"You see now 16? You made a public stunt. A name for yourself in one night with what little improvement you got from us? Why don't you want more just like me?"

I ripped myself loose from the wall.

"Because you lost what humanity you had."

"I had a change of heart."

"You have a heart?"

"A change of mind."

Once again he charge at me, but instead of standing there taking the hit I moved out of the way. Slipping just past him.

But without me noticing what happened I got knocked into another wall right next to the crowd of onlookers.

Them all looking at the both of us in awe.

"GET OUT OF HERE! IT IS NOT SAFE!"

And just after I said it he once again appeared next to me in the blink of an eye, yet again slashing me.

I blocked it another time, as I knew I couldn't dodge it without risking someone's life.

The crowd behind me was mostly gone accept for one little boy who was looking at me in awe.

"W-wow… A real hewo."

Of course…

I pushed aside the little guy and reflected 15's claw away from both of us.

"Wow… I got sawed by a hewo."

"GO! ARGH!"

While I was distracted by the little child 15 had bit into my elbow. It hurt, stung and bled.

Without any hesitation I gave him a knee to his gut and used his backward motion to shove him away from the few people who were still here.

"How noble of you 16, defending the weak. But I got to wonder why. Because you are stronger? Because you prove you aren't the monster you appear to be?"

"Because They have nothing to do with you and me, you won't kill them. Not over me."

"You can just come along 16, we just want you back. Me, Red, the scientists and even Ennea. But you don't know him."

The chat gave enough time for everyone get away.

"Whoever they are, if they hunt me too… I'll be the first to lay hands on them."

"Heh… You must mean claws."

I managed to catch him by surprise by doing that and hit him in his chest sending him backwards a bit.

"is that truly it 16? You are weak compared to me. You can hardly shove me or push me, and that is to keep silent of how you cannot hold back my blows. I expected so much more of the person causing us so much trouble."

I attempted another strike, but as I did he caught it and pulled my into an elbow strike of his. It hurt, badly. But I can't give in.

"I WON'T BECOME A WEAPON!"

I hit him in his stomach as I then twisted myself under his counter-strike to kick him away from me.

"You won't take me."

"I am already stronger, and that is all I need to force you."

Getting back into my usual stance I looked him dead in the eyes

"You wish."

"Oh? Challenging me are we?"

He smiled wickedly at me.

"Time to test what my new limits are."

Within the blink of an eye he was in front of me.

Not a chance to react before I got launched into a wall and slid until I was sitting with my back against the wall.

"Your weak 16, we can make you stronger. Stronger than anyone or anything. Wasn't that your desire one day too?"

"All you want power for is so you can claim this world for yourself and your evil intentions."

My sight grew blurry as I looked him dead in the eyes again. Unable to move, unable to intercept. Even if I go out now, at least I'll die a hero.

"Why isn't this peculiar? Not moving and, oh?"

I suddenly heard the crackling sound of ice slowly shattering, a glass bottle being smashed to a million clashing pieces.

"You really are a surprise aren't you 16? Looks like Gi-"

A loud almost explosion like sound followed by a white flash shut him up. My sight however, stood white.

Heavy breathing, a thud of something hitting the ground.

A faint voice.

"… A doctor…"

Some silence

"… Medic…"


	27. Chapter 25: Salvaged

Salvaged

Those last words I heard, "doctor" and "medic". I couldn't distinct their voice, it sounded too hollow. Yet somehow, I could hear the worry in it.

The colors would suggest it was… No… I nearly killed them, why would they save me?

I couldn't set it all straight. Who was it that saved me? Was it them? Someone who looked like them? And what happened to 15? Why wasn't Red with him like last time?

And just as I got my mind to calm I shot upwards, and immediately backwards as I felt something hit my forehead.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Are you okay?"

The voice I heard sounded a bit phased out, like it wasn't completely there. I'm getting a strong feeling that I am in another one of those weird nightmare's I've had.

"Hey? Can you hear me?"

The hollow sounding voice was now accompanied with a blur of grey and black moving around in what slight vision I had.

Where even am I?

I felt a soft hand being laid on the back of my claw. Without hesitation I pulled my claw towards my body.

"Hands off."

While they appeared silent I tried to sit up straight and look around. I only saw what looked like the light falling into a doorway.

Not even hesitating I stood on my feet just to fall flat on my stomach.

"Come on, you have been through enough. Rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

With my claws I slowly dragged myself over the floor to the doorway. And upon seeing the blurring outline of my talons I felt those same hands around my stomach.

"That's enough for now."

Lifting me up, they slowly laid me back down on the bed.

"Just rest. Your wounded badly."

Knowing I didn't have much of a choice I laid my head back down, closing my eyes. But staying awake purposely.

As I was laying there for god knows how long I heard footsteps and an all too familiar voice.

"Do you think she is awake yet?"

Followed by another familiar voice.

"I'm not sure Marina, we can take a look though. I too worry for her wellbeing."

Callie? Oh great, I'm at the Agency.

While laying with closed eyes the steps got louder. Not wanting to risk anything I decided to keep pretending I was asleep.

"She's… Asleep?"

"Looks like it yes."

"1, are you sure she doesn't mind being back here?"

"No, but I couldn't leave her out there to be found by anyone else. Especially if it is them."

'them'? Maybe those guys from the prison are looking for me, or could it be this 'Ennea'?

"But I'll leave you to it now, there's a lot of paper work me and 2 have left to do."

"That is fine by me, I'll stay here for a while."

Slow footsteps, a door closing and the scraping of a chair over the floor. Like nails on a chalk board. No doubt that Marina was sitting on it now. Then silence.

Dead silence.

Do you know it? No sounds at all, as if time was standing still. No clock ticking, no person breathing, no objects moving against each other, nothing at all.

Until suddenly.

"How could I have done this?"

Done what?

A silent sob, followed by another as I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek. Slowly rolling down to the bed I was on.

"Why did I ever agree to helping them?"

Stop playing the pronoun game already! Who did you help doing what?!

Oh right… you can't hear my thoughts.

A soft hand stroking past my face, like a cloud trying to grasp me as it held me in a caring fashion.

"C-can I ever resolve this 16?"

I felt that the bed sag a bit around my hips as it challenging to keep still like that. I wanted to react, to comfort her. I wanted to tell her I'd forgive her no matter what. But would I truly?

I felt a weight leaning onto my right shoulder. As slow small drips of water got accompanied by silent cries.

While keeping my eyes closed I slowly reached my left claw over and put it on the back of her head.

Gasping, her entire body stiffened.

"It's okay, I will forgive you no matter what."

Slowly removing my claw from the back of her head I opened my eyes to see her looking at me in terror, like she had witnessed a murder.

"Y-you were awake?!"

I slowly nodded as she got to sit up straight while the look of fear slowly turned into worry. 

"What happened to you 16?"

"Nothing new."

"Come on, you can't hide it. The change is obvious."

"Change? What change?"

Not saying a word she took a soft hold of my right claw and rolled up the sleeve to expose my arm. I twitched in a second from shock, what had happened to me? All the veins in my arm, Since when are they pure black?

Easily showing through my skin, it was difficult to look away from it.

"How? When?"

"That's what I was asking you."

"I-I have no clue… I honestly have no idea."

Then suddenly the voice from before came back, sounding like it was reverberating in my head.

"_I do know what happened."_

"… Did you just hear a voice Marina?"

She looked at me as if she just heard the weirdest question ever asked.

"Then it must have been in my mind."

"_In your mind indeed._"

What in the world?

"_Oh don't be so surprised, I have been within you all along._"

"You look troubled 16, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Stop pushing yourself so far 16, a lot of peo-"

"I am not 16 any longer!"

She moved back a little as I shouted it.

"We heard you called yourself Elena, but…"

"But what?"

"Your still seen as one of us by most agents."

"I am not anymore."

At that exact moment the door opened, and a pink with black haired woman came walking in.

"Are you two okay in here."

"Get out… Now."

"Elena no need to be so rude, she saved your life."

"Doesn't make it right that she shot me off that cliff."

Callie looked at me with a twisted form of curiosity and anger in her eyes.

"We know what happened that night. I never shot you."

"And what proof do you have?"

"Can we please settle this down calmly"

Marina interrupted sheepishly.

Looking at her, I knew it would scare her if this would end up in a one on one fight.

Taking a deep breath I got up off the bed as Callie immediately stepped up to me and held me back.

"You should rest more. You were at the verge of death until 2 days ago."

"_She does have a valid point there._"

"Shut up! I know what my limits are."

Both Marina and Callie looked at me like I was speaking to a ghost.

"Elena you,"

Marina sheepishly began

"You're talking to someone who isn't there."

"Would either of you care to explain why I can hear some kind of hallowed out voice then?"

Both of them remained silent, their lips not moving. And still I heard that same hollow voice again.

"_I can explain it to you, but you won't like it."_

I sighed laying my forehead on my balled up claws. What in the world is going on? I already was some freak of nature with just those claws, now my veins are pure black and I hear voices in my head.

"_Me and you, we're bound together. A two minds in one body kind of deal, except I have very little control"_

"And if you are inside me, but you can't control me. What proof do you have that your there? What is your name? You're not making any sense!"

Callie suddenly took a hold of my shoulders.

"Calm down! Your talking to ghosts. You've taken a strong blow to the head, we still have to check you for any brain damage."

"I'm fine Callie, I'm just fine."

Sheepishly Marina intervened.

"W-well you are hearing voices… S-so that might not be a good sign. A-a-are you sure, you don't want it checked out?"

"No offense, to either of you. But does anything about me scream 'normal' to you?"

They both shook their heads, Callie in a self-assured manner, and Marina with some doubt behind the motions.

"_Well to return to what I was originally saying, those black veins look like proof. Your claws, hey even your cracked eyes scream that something or someone changed you physically."_

I already hate whoever it is I keep hearing.

"What do you mean, cracked eyes?" 

Callie looked confused.

"How do you know that? How do you know your irises look like they are shattered? There are no mirrors around, you couldn't have seen it."

"The voice that claims to be within me said that."

Marina looked at me a little worried as Callie didn't doubt for one second and called Marie through the agency broadcast.

"Oh great, a reunion."

_"Do you know them?"_

How much worse can this get.

"You can say about this whatever you want Elena, but you are hunted out there." 

So Callie claimed.

"Hunted?"

"Yes hunted."

"Well good thing I am an undercover agent then."

"Elena you do not understa-"

Without a second off doubt I stood up from the bed and pushed her aside. Walking out the one and only door that was there.

But just around the corner I got stopped by Marie.

"16, I am so glad to see you are alright."

The silence that stalked the hallways left the conversation a mute.

_"You're not going to react to her?"_

"Are you actually alright?"

"No"

It was the only answer I left her with. Heading for the exit, knowing full well where it was. None of the agents who passed me even tried to stop me. The horror in their eyes as they saw me, the chill filling the rooms I passed.

I am no more than a monster to them.


	28. Chapter 26: A game of catch

A game of catch

Two months of silence. Living in the forest among the wildlife. Killing to stay alive. Hearing a voice in my head, but somehow remaining sane.

I heard bypassing people speak of some ghost haunting the forest, killing the animals that anger them. Some even made a connection to "the angel of death" that was painted onto the city walls.

It is funny to see how easily people believe in urban legends, or actual legends.

I didn't. At least not until Gilgamesh suddenly introduced themselves in my life. The claws, black veins and shattered irises. The voice I hear in my head.

They have been useful thus far, taught me how to hunt animals. Gave me instructions on how to make clothes and a facemask out of their leather skins to conceal what I look like.

In all honesty I still don't like them that much though.

Last nights I haven't had more than 2 hours sleep each night. Though surprisingly, it doesn't seem to tire me. Wetter it is the adrenaline of knowing something is 'hunting' me, or Gilgamesh's doing is my best guess.

"So let me get this straight, you're a demon possessing me? And it can't be undone for some reason."

"_It would mean both our deaths."_

"You can't find someone else to feed off can you?" 

"_No, there are certain conditions which need to be met. But I doubt you would understand those conditions."_

"And even if you were to find another 'host', I would die."

"_Likely so. You are practically a walking corpse possessed by me."_

"Great, just what I needed in my life. More mysteries."

"_I am not that much of a mystery, you know. Already told you everything I could."_

"You may have told me a lot, but you didn't explain a lot."

"_Well, I can try to explain it all a second time."_

To my right I heard a twig snap. No, it was too loud to be a twig. Did someone snap off an entire branch?

"_Hey? Elena was it? Are you even listening to me?"_

Staying silent I try to listen if there were any more sounds.

_"Helllooooo?"_

Another snap. Less loud, maybe a twig this time around. Closer, that is for sure.

_"You know if yo-"_

"Shut up, something is nearby."

_"Oh great. Miss secrecy is speaking again."_

The crunching of the left over winter snow slowly approaching me. Footsteps not that loud. Either an animal, or someone is sneaking up on me.

Without making noise I stood up on the branch I was sitting on.

"_I don't get it. Why do you even want to stay hidden? You said yourself you are a well-trained agent. More strength, agility and reaction speed than anyone before you. What are you so scared off?!"_

"Those who went unrecorded."

Within the blink of an eye I jumped to a different tree branch, and another. Slowly picking up the speed until suddenly a familiar voice called out my name.

"Elena! Where are you? I saw the tracks, I know you are here. I only wish to speak to you!"

Sophia.

"_See?! They only wish to talk to you."_

I whispered my reply to Gilgamesh.

"You don't know them, I do. So how about you leave it to me?"

"_All right miss on edge all the time. Do you even ever relax?"_

I took a deep breath, as my shout echoed through the entire forest.

"What is it you want from me Sophia?"

"I just wish to talk! Can you please show yourself?"

"We can speak like this just fine. What do you want?"

While jumping from branch to branch, I found where she was. What she was. Afraid, desperate but most outstanding, alone.

"I want your help Elena. You know me, and I know you a little."

"And what is it that you want the help of a monster for?"

No longer shouting it so it didn't echo through the forest. Sophia turned around and looked up toward me. Her eyes looking like they could tear up any moment, a posture showing weakness. She is truly desperate.

"The Agency has fallen. An attack. I-it all happened so fast. The Octarians they-"

"In through your nose, out through your mouth. Breathe."

She followed my command as it seemed to calm her down.

And without a thought to it, I dropped myself onto the snow beneath me. The very crunch of my landing startling Sophia.

"Are you calm enough?"

Sophia nodded.

"Good, start telling me what I should know. Then ask me what exactly you want from me."

"Uhm. The Agency fell, Octarians. They attacked us after receiving word from the inside that you were with us. I can only speculate on who, but I know they were after you. Agent 1 and 2 survived alongside me. The rest, gone."

_"She is clearly here to ask for your help miss grumpy all the time."_

"I know that 1 and 2 are out there searching for anyone else we knew could have survived. They sent me to find you, since you weren't at the attack. We all thought you would still be alive. And with the ghost of the woods being the only lead I had, I ended up here."

"So let me get this straight. The Agency fell, and in an attempt to rebuild it you want me to return?"

Without missing a beat Sophia nodded as she looked almost hopeful.

"Will you help us?"

"Ask that question to yourself. A cause which may have trained me, and perhaps saved my life on one or two occasions. But stabbed me in the back when I most needed them. Why would I help?"

"Even after you ran. When we were in that prison for 2 years they kept searching for you. When you were on the run they kept monitoring activity on any- and everyone searching for you. The Agency kept an eye out for you."

"They may have kept an eye out for me, but only to reach their own goals."

"Elena that's not tr-"

"THAT IS THE TRUTH! You're just not willing to accept it. You're just not able to understand."

She almost broke out in tears, her breaths cut off by her shaking in fear.

_"Wow, even I am not heartless enough to let someone cry like that."_

"You can shut up Gilgamesh, you don't know what they did to me."

Sophia laid her hand on my shoulder while looking like she had lost all hope.

"They are after you Elena… They won't stop until they have you. We can help each other."

My eyes left empty while looking into hers.

"And what is it you can offer that has my interest?"

And at that exact point Sophia looked up in surprise, hooked her leg into one of mine. And pushed me backward.

With a smack I hit the ground, but I didn't hear it. As the sound was masked by the shot of a hunting rifle.

In a whispering and vibrating tone Sophia said something.

"They're… Here."

I lifted Sophia off me and immediately felt the wet spot on her back. But it wasn't water. A sticky red mess. Blood.

Carefully laying her down, I then set it to a sprint, right where the shot came from.

Another loud bang, and without thinking about it I raised my claw in front of my face. Felt nothing but heard the tinkling of iron on stone.

And within the blink of an eye, there I was standing.

My claws right in the guts of the shooter. A mouth filled with sharp teeth, blood and flesh. A heartless display of revenge.

I didn't know what I did, how long passed in that one blink? Why did I eat out their neck like that?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

Slowly I walked back to where Sophia was, 5 minutes of walking. That distance in the blink of an eye? My claws covered in blood, my cheeks stained with what I ate. What is this feeling?

"E-Elena?"

It was Sophia standing behind me, her back dripping with blood.

"Are you alright?"

The vibrations in her voice, the soft tone. She was terrified.

Slowly attempting to approach her, she set a step back.

"Elena, answer me please!"

"I'm fine. Let's have a look at that wound."

She was frozen now. Trembling like she was in the middle of an ice age. Meanwhile she kept eyeing the blood that covered my claws and face. 

"W-whose blood is that?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"_You killed an Octarian sharpshooter. Impaled him through his guts and bit out his artery. Swallowing what you bit out."_

"Thanks for the reminder Gilgamesh, I know what happened."

"Who is Gilgamesh?"

I stood silent, not wanting to answer het question.

The wound Sophia had was luckily but a graze wound. The bullet took of some muscle and skin. Nothing fatal. But if she didn't throw me on the ground like she did, neither of us would have survived.

A crisp campfire kept her warm in the evening as she sat near it. With me in a branch of a nearby tree. The silence of the woods was comforting to me, like this nothing could sneak up on us.

"Elena? Thank you, for everything you did today. The makeshift bandages and healing herbs."

"_See? There was no reason to be so rude to her."_

"Gilgamesh, you don't even bother to learn my name. So I will not be lectured by you when it comes to manners. And you Sophia, you're welcome."

"Who is this Gilgamesh you keep talking to?"

"A voice in my head." 

"_Correction, the demon in your veins that formed your claws and made it so you are still somewhat alive right now."_

"Why do you keep talking to it?"

"It is better than talking to myself."

"Have you gone mad? Hearing voices is usually a sign of insanity."

"Yet I am sane enough to recognize you. Not kill any- and everyone right away. So I am pretty sure I'm still sane."

"_She is just worried about you."_

"Sophia. You don't know what I went through, and I stood sane all this time. Those 2 years in the prison? Well… Let's say it was more than just a prison. A coverup for the true psychopaths that worked on 'Project E'. A surgical and biological playground, that's what I was to them. Some experiment that needed to show progress and development. Torture, just in the name of their science. And at the day we would be freed, that's when they engaged in the final step of the process."

"So… You are the biological weapon we suspected you to be?"

"As much as I hate to admit it. Yes, I am."

Sophia then remained silent for a long and uncomfortable while.

"So you are actually-"

"Yes I am actually a weapon. No, I am a monster." 

"_No your just a misunderstood girl who had a bad meeting with fate"_

"I am getting sick of your commentary Gilgamesh."

Everyone then stood silent. I examined and treated to Sophia's wounds with what little recourses I had.

"Thank you Elena."

"What would you even want to thank me for?"

"You didn't have to help me, we are no colleagues anymore. But you still decided to help."

"Don't go praise me for what I am not Sophia, you know how everyone sees me."

"Elena? Do you actually see yourself as a monster?"

I let the silent creeks of wood, decorated with the rustling leaves answer for me.

"You know that even monsters can be heroes, right?"

"I am no hero Sophia, I am a monstrous weapon. One that was meant for who knows what sickening goal."

Sophia didn't react with words, instead hugging me.

"Elena, you can still do right. 1 and 2 asked me to have you meet them in a café tomorrow."

"I'll hear them out, but I will not promise to help you with any and everything."

"Elena, I know you still had-"

"That is enough talk."


	29. Chapter 27: That girl

Chapter 27 That girl

The next day I went into the city, face covered, arms up my sleeves and piercing eyes searching for the right café. 'The Second Chapter' was the name I'd be searching for.

I searched half the city before finally finding it. While gazing over the terrace I spotted Callie and Marie having a drink and looking around.

Hesitating one last second before approaching them and sitting down across them, remaining as silent as the nights in a forest.

"So you actually came."

Marie said in a surprised yet cautious tone.

"I only did so since you would now truly need me. Your not going to try anything funny in times like these anyway."

Both Callie and Marie seemed disappointed by my simple steps in logic.

"And, why exactly do you think we need you?"

Callie asked me. I won't doubt she already knew my answer, so I allowed the chatter of others around to give her an answer.

"Elena, Sophia has given you the message no doubt."

Marie began.

"But ever since the fall of our cause, we have only been able to confirm four survivors among us. You, Sophia and the two of us."

"_Are you actually planning on helping them? Or only hearing them out?"_

"Well Callie, Marie. Give me one good reason why I should help you. One good reason why I should stay loyal to the knife that caused my scarred back."

The two remained silent, unable to give me a reason. Seeming like they felt guilt chaining them to the silence. But if it is about them not foreseeing the recent events, or something else, remains a mystery to me.

"We do have a common enemy."

Was the only answer I got from the two. After what had seemed like hours of silence.

"_You know, a common enemy is a good reason to work together."_

"A common enemy doesn't give me enough reason. I can rid myself of them without you, you just can't do it without me. That is why you want my help. Your desperate, scared, warry. But above all else, powerless."

The two looked at each other and nodded, knowing full well I was right.

"We can at least offer you a drink now if you want one."

Callie said with a slight smile. I accepted, but only not to raise their tension even more. Drinking it by putting the glass under my facemask.

"You know, we might be able to turn it all back if Marina can be found. She was working on a cure before this all happened. Even found a way to resurrect someone who is technically dead, but with a living body."

"So you claim that you can rid me of my horrid form? That you can change me back to the regular woman I once was?"

Callie nodded eagerly, must have thought that was the thing to get me on their side.

"I'll think about it. But let one thing be very clear. I won't be under your command and you will refrain from standing in my way. No matter the method, no matter the case. I'll clean up the mess you all made, you and the Octarians."

Callie's eyes light up like the stars on a clear summer night, as Marie appeared surprised.

"And one last condition to add. My name or origins wetter it remains a mystery or my known past, will remain out of the public until I say it can be released. Then, we have a deal."

Callie jumped up from her chair and hugged me. Remaining static in place, I allowed her to do so. Meanwhile looking at Callie, seeing her crack a smile of relief. I have never seen either of the two show me any emotions of sympathy before.

And to be fair, I don't expect them to ever do it again. 

"_So you are going to help them? How nice of you! I knew you had a softer side!"_

"Thank you so much Elena, we might still stand a chance."

I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat, why did I now suddenly feel like I was doing something good. Knowing I am helping people who are not that much better than the criminals who kill mercilessly for a living.

And aside from knowing that, I had this gnawing feeling. That nerve wrecking feeling you get when you feel watched. But these two didn't seem to feel the same. So is an Agent of theirs watching me? Or is it someone else that they are ignoring?

"Well, at least we know we have a powerful ally."

Marie said, somehow hopeful in her situation.

"Aside from that! We also got a chance now!"

Callie shouted out.

"I am sure there is someone on the moon who didn't hear that Callie."

She then quickly put her hand to her mouth as everyone on the terrace looked at us. The two of them didn't really know what to say as everyone around us became a bit suspicious of us.

"Keep your eyes on your own plates, we are merely discussing strategies for next week's game."

With just that simple excuse, everyone looked away again.

_"How often do you lie again?"_

Marie sighed in relief as Callie seemed ashamed of herself, yet happy at the same time. I wonder how it comes I never saw this cheerful side of the two. Better yet, which side of them is the fake?

"I think you two should go on your way now, I'm sure you have a very busy agenda with upcoming events."

Marie nodded as they both stood up, took their jacket's and waked away.

I looked at where they were going, and as I turned back to look at my drink a pink haired inkling was sitting across me.

"Hey there!"

She said cheerfully. A broad smile across her face as she put her arms on the table, leaning slightly forward.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

She said as I inspected her clothes. A grey vest with a black shirt under it.

"Come now don't stay silent. Last time I saw you I already heard you were capable of speech, out with it! How are you feeling?"

"Yukimura Tensai, has indeed been while."

I reacted in a calm and neutral manner.

"Oh come now, why the serious tone? Aren't you happy to see me?"

She asked in a teasing manner.

"To be fair, it is nice to know someone out here sees me as a nice person."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's keep it to the fact that most people don't like how I conceal most of myself."

"So they do not like a mystery? Honestly, I like some mystery in the ones I like. Just like those curious cl-"

"Can we not talk about those out in the open please?"

"Why not? You seem to have made quite a reputation for yourself."

She giggled to herself before continuing.

"It was all over the news. A mysterious graffiti piece appearing out of nowhere, titled: 'angel of death'. With a depiction quite fitting to someone I know."

"Knowing you, you're trying to get a point across. What is it?"

"Well I can imagine people being curious about you, as am I! But I fear they were also people with bad intentions that are curious." 

"Like?"

"There was this weird guy who was asking around if people have seen 'the real angel of death'. I am pretty sure he meant you. And by the looks of it, he wanted to remain incognito."

"So people who do not want to be seen, are trying to get an eye or maybe even a hand on me?"

"Maybe. But I can offer you a place to stay. I am still in your debt after all!"

"Doesn't mean you have to pay it off. Though the thought of sleeping with a roof over my head does sound tempting."

"Oh you can even sleep in my bed if you'd want to."

Yuki exclaimed with a wink.

"Look I appreciate the offer, but I am no vampire. So I'm not going to suck every last bit out of you until I have no more use in you."

"Oh stop being so sour!"

She said while pouting and trying to appear cute.

"After all, I wouldn't want to make my valued guest uncomfortable!"

I sighed while nodding and agreed to stay at her place for the night, it's rude to turn down an offer of someone so insistent.

But just the moment we got up to leave, someone grabbed my shoulder with a firm, large hand. And a deep voice behind me started speaking.

"Excuse me miss, you seem like the type to know a secret or two. Tell me, have you heard of this secret surrounding one 'angle of death'."

While turning to see whoever it was that grabbed my shoulder I couldn't help but notice Yuki's surprised. Big brown eyes, almost scared.

Through which she answered my only question I had, without even speaking.

"And who might you be?"

"Someone you could consider interested in this worlds many secrets m'lady."

"Well then you have the wrong lady. I am not one for secrets, just fashion statements."

"Ah quite, that could explain your choice of clothing. But I am afraid Ennea will not be happy to see me come back empty handed. After all, he is the one searching for this supposed fallen angle."

"Well wish him luck searching then. I can imagine it being difficult to search for someone whose existence itself is debated."

And with those words I turned around walking further. Not wishing to be interrupted by someone I don't really care for.

But come to think of it. Who is this Ennea? And if he is seemingly searching for me, why would he not look himself?

But just as I tried to string some more things together, Yuki tapped my shoulder.

"T-that was the person who asked around before. And who is Ennea?"

On the way to her home I explained all I could, from where the graffiti came from. To the mystery of who Ennea is.

"But Elena. Even after all this I didn't hear you say a thing about your hands."

"Does it truly matter? The process is irreversible, the damage done beyond repair. Why bother sulking about that which can't be changed?"

"If you want me to I can have a look at them! Maybe figure out a way how to reverse it anyway, see how they work. Anything you'd want." 

"Look Yuki, I appreciate your offer that I can stay here for the night. But there is only so much a person can ask for."

As we walked in, and I saw all the equipment Yuki had in her 'home'. I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Well as you could see, I am not short on equipment. I can research you for free! To repay you!"

I wonder if she is ever not excited, or not happy.

"Fine… But I would like the 'results' to be kept between you and me. No outsiders, no matter who, will get to know them. Okay?"

"Sure! But can I keep them in case you need to see them again?"

I nodded to let her know that was fine before being guided to a weird steel-like bed. There I had to lay down and calm my mind.

First she walked up to me with a small syringe for a blood test, and then a 'simple scan' as she called it. Though it couldn't be any harder to lay still with a high pitches machine moving around my body.

Afterwards she told me to rest for a bit while she worked on the results.

I was allowed to lay in her bed but… Somehow it wasn't quite comfortable. I managed to fall asleep eventually, seeing how she had to wake me up for the results.

"And that is where I am now." 

"_Don't forget about me!"_

"You can't go one conversation without at least one comment, can you?"

Yuki looked at me with a curious expression.

"Oh sorry, I appear to have a voice in my head. Calls themselves Gilgamesh and claims to be a demon that is stuck inside my… corpse."

"So uhm. Elena. The results I got are, rather unusual."

"What about me isn't?"

She didn't seem to be quite happy with that reaction, even scared to tell me. Or well, that's what her posture tells me.

"So? What did the results bring to the light?"

"Well uhm.."

She was stammering for a bit before finally getting it out.

"From what I was able to gather it appears you have been genetically and physically altered. DNA and RNA appear to be weirdly corrupted, yet functional. The altered DNA isn't damaged meaning something from inside had to be programmed to edit it.

Your veins aren't black because of your blood. Well at least that is what I suspected it would be. They appear to be burnt from the inside out. Due to extreme heat, since there is a complete lack of structural damage. So something must have heated up your body far enough.

What you said before about you actually being a wandering corpse might be completely correct even though scientifically impossible. You have no heartbeat or working digestive system at all. Which is odd, since you would need food to be able to move.

Not to mention your claws, as they would be called biologically. They aren't actual claws though. There is a strange fabric unknown to me woven into your muscle and skin. It heats up and cools down at a moment's notice, and is layered between every couple strands of muscle cells. So the friction must cause the warmth when moving, and static it cools down in an instant.

Aside from that your nerve system appears completely intact, which is a miracle. Your shattered irises are a mystery to me, as is how you are even still alive."

"I am not sure wetter you attempted to give me an explanation or a headache, but I guess I got both now." 

"It is technically still possible for you to get a headache I suppose, but it is impossible that you are still alive."

"Then how come I still am either way."

_"As I told you Elena. You aren't alive anymore."_

"Gilgamesh I am not going to listen to someone who already lied earlier."

"_What?"_

"Feeding me lies about you being my claws and in my veins."

"_Look I did that to convince you I am not just an imagination. How else would you explain being alive at this point?"_

As much as I hate to admit it, Gilgamesh was right. I had no other possible way of still being alive.

"Uhm… Elena? One last thing to mention. Your heart was clear of being burnt, and so was the scar tissue at your left shoulder. But in my results the oddest thing has yet to be said."

"Not like it can get much stranger."

"Your muscles do show signs of processing glucose. Meaning something has transported it from somewhere into your muscles. But without a digestive system or a beating heart, I have no idea how it could even work."

This is only getting stranger and stranger.

"I am starting to think this is no longer science but some form of black magic."

"_What you call magic is science to us, because we understand how it works"_

"Thanks for the reassurance…"

Yuki didn't even react to it, already picking up that I was speaking to Gilgamesh.

"This must be quite some things to process for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was partially my fault after all. So no one to blame but myself."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, just before being forced to exhale deeply. As the pink haired girl had wrapped her arms around me, pushed her chest into mine and placed her head next to mine.

"There is no need to blame yourself for it Elena. I doubt it was fully your choice after all."


	30. A little word about project 16

Okay so... I know it has been a long while since I uploaded, and please do not be confused by this. I am talking as myself currently, the writer of Project 16 to everyone who is interested in it.

Now before you think anything please read this entirely.

I am going to rework this entire story so far, delete a good amount of events and rework others. And the basic reason for it is rather simple, I can't continue on in the splatoon canon as I am right now. So I am going to remake it with a human canon, a story's own canon if you will.

because as of right now... I have the trouble that I kind of can't make characters die for good. Because the knitpicky side of me won't allow it.  
And for the fans of 16 or however you wish to call her, don't worry. She will be the same character, portrayed the same way. Going through most of the mayor events that made her into who she is. But I don't see the story ending like how it currently is.

Now I will keep this story up but I am going to make a new story on with the reworked

Now hopefully I didn't let anyone down while doing this, and hopefully people can understand my decision.

and thank you for bearing with me.


End file.
